A Race Against Evil
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: Anubis is a part of a spy organization. He tries to be the best because he has a reputation because his father is Set, the head of the evil spy group. When Set finds out Sadie, the daughter of his enemy Julius Kane, is traveling home from her boarding school in LA back to her father and brother he sets out to have her killed. Anubis is assigned to help Sadie get to her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Here's another story for you. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :). I had this chapter written for a while I just haven't been able to come up with a title. The one I have now is kind of lame but I couldn't come up with one.**

 _Description_

 _Anubis is a part of a spy organization. He tries to be the best because he has a reputation because his father is Set, the head of the evil spy group. When Set finds out Sadie, the daughter of his enemy Julius Kane, is traveling home from her boarding school in LA back to her father and brother he sets out to have her killed. Anubis is assigned to help Sadie get to her family. Will Anubis get Sadie to her family before his father kills her first._

Narrators POV

The room had blood red walls. The floor was dark along with the furniture. There was a black desk with papers all over them. The chair was also black. Sitting in the chair was Set. Set had a black suit with a red dress shirt. He had black hair and he had tattoos of flames. He was looking through papers when someone opened the office door.

"Set," he man who entered says. "We have some news about the Kane family."

"The Kane family?" Set says. "What about them?"

"Julius's daughter just finished her final year at boarding school," He says. "We have word that she's going to be traveling home."

Set stands up. "It seems like LA is a pretty far distance from Brooklyn." He says. "For a girl like Sadie Kane to be traveling alone."

"What are we going to do?" the man asks.

"We are going to get revenge on Julius Kane," Set says. "I'm going to kill his daughter."

Anubis's POV

I sit on a bench across the street from the bank. Next to me was my cousin, Horus. I was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, black t-shirt, and combat boots. Horus was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He had converse on.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask him.

"We wait for the robbers to go in and come back out." Horus says. "Once they come out we chase them down and try to capture one. They are part of Set's gang. They might give us information of what Set is after next."

I roll my eyes. Set was my father. He abandoned me when I was young. He had his heart set on destroying Julius Kane. I never knew what Julius did that made my father hate him so much. "If I never heard the name Set again I'd be okay with that."

"I know you hate him," Horus says. "He's put revenge before his family. He abandoned you. We need to get information so we can finally stop him."

We watch as a couple of men dressed in black head into the bank. "I think those are our guys." I say.

"Let's go," Horus says. I get up and follow Horus. We walk across the street and stand around the side the people came from.

We hear the alarms go off. A few seconds later we see the guys run by with duffle bags. Horus and I start running after them. They get on motorcycles and start driving. We run and jump on our motorcycles that we had parked. We start chasing them down the street in a motorcycle chase. One pulls out a gun and starts firing. Cars stop trying to avoid getting in the direction. I pull out a gun and start trying to shoot at their tires. One of them hits the tires on Horus's bike. He swerves and crashes into a mail bin. I continue chasing them down. We drive down a quiet street. The one throws the other one the duffle bag. They separate. I follow the one without the duffle bags. I keep trying to shoot his tires. I manage to hit one and he swerves and his bike slides with him still on it. I stop my bike and get off. He pushes the bike off and gets up to run. I chase him and tackle him down. He pulls out a knife and tries to stab me. I grab his hand and disarm him. I pull him up and put his hands in cuffs.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"None of your concern," I say. I put him on the bench and take my helmet off. His fell off when we were fighting.

"You're Anubis," He says. "Set's son."

"I'm nothing to Set," I say. "Shut up." I pull out my phone. "Hey…yes, it's Anubis…. Yeah, I got one… yup… We're a couple blocks from the park…Alright, I'll wait here for someone to pick him up…Thanks…. Bye."  
The guy tries to get free. I put pressure on his shoulder to make sure he can't get out of my grip. After a couple minutes, I see a black van pull up. The doors open. I see Horus, along with Jaz our first aid. She comes over to me.

"Hey Anubis," She says. She looks at me to make sure I was alright. "No injuries?"

"Not today," I say.

"I should always know I never have to help you. You're more careful than your cousin here." She says. "I had to bandage him up every time he goes on a mission."

"Not every time," Horus says. "I didn't get hurt this time."

"This time," I say.

He rolls his eyes. He takes the guy and puts him in the van. I get in and sit in the front seat. Jaz sat in the back. Horus was sitting in the caged part with the guy that we captured. We arrive then we get out. We were in front of a building. The building had about four stories above ground and a couple below. Most of the outside was covered by glass. The entrance had four sets of double doors. I get out and help Hours. Jaz heads back inside probably back towards the infirmary in the back of the main floor. Horus and I walk on both sides of the prisoner and we both hold his arms. Once we get in a couple of people take over.

The inside of the building was a front desk with computers. There were two sets of stairs leading to the next floor. There were balconies showing all the floors from the first floor. On each side of the room there were elevators. You could see different areas. In the back of the first floor was the infirmary. To the left was an area with couches and chairs were people could sit and talk. To the right were bathrooms that had showers and locker areas. Horus and I walked to the stairs to go to the second floor which had the offices to get missions and report missions. We get up there and we see some guys standing by the main desk.

"Hey Anubis and Horus," One of them says. It was Shane. He was one of Horus's friends. He had black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a tank top. "There's a big mission coming up."

"What is it about?" Horus asks.

"The Kane family," Shane says. "Julius wants someone to escort his daughter Sadie to Brooklyn from her school in LA."

"Why can' she get herself there?" Horus asks.

"Set wants her dead," Shane says. "I'm hoping to get this mission."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," Shane says. "Have you seen Sadie? She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"I haven't seen her," I say. "I wouldn't know what she looks like."

"I'm hoping to get her home safe. Maybe get her to fall in love with me." Shane says.

"You do realize you have to get the mission first," Horus says.

"Yeah," Shane says. "I am one of the best. I can probably get the mission."

"You won't be getting the mission," A voice says. It was Nathan. He was an older man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was one of the leaders that determines who goes on what mission. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue dress shirt. "Because we already know who we want for the job."

"Who's going on the mission then?" Shane asks.

"Anubis," Nathan says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because your father is Set," Nathan says. "If there's anyone determined to make sure Set doesn't get what he wants it's you."

"You trust me with the life of the daughter of Julius Kane," I say.

"Anubis," Nathan says. "Any of your rescue missions you've been on you've never had a casualty. You've never been injured on a mission. You've always successfully completed your missions. Report your mission you just been on and come to my office so we can discuss the mission."

He walks away. "You're one lucky guy," Shane says. "Sadie's hot."

"I don't care if she's pretty," I say. "I'm supposed to take her to her family safely. I'm not interested in her."

"You will when you see her," Shane says. He pats me on the back and goes back to his friends. I roll my eyes and head towards the desk to report my mission.

"You don't have any idea who Sadie Kane is," Horus says.

"She's the daughter of Julius Kane," I say. "Julius is my dad's most hated enemy. He left me and my mother to go get revenge on Julius for whatever it is that he did to make my dad hate me so much. That's all I know about the Kane family."

We report the mission then I head over to Nathans office. I sit down in one of the chairs. He walks in and shuts the door. He works at his computer then pulls up a folder and shows it on the big screen. He pulled up a couple pictures. One was of a girl with blonde hair with some red mixed in. She had blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. She had her arms crossed and she was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket.

"That girl," Nathan says. "Is Sadie Kane. She's Julius Kane's daughter as you know. We got information from one of our undercover agents that Set wants to have her killed. She is supposed to be traveling home from her school in LA to her father and brother in Brooklyn."

"Why does Set want her dead?" I ask.

"We don't know," Nathan says. "You're just supposed to make sure that doesn't happen." He pulls up a picture it was of Sadie with her father Julius and her brother Carter."

"Where's her mother?" I ask.

"Ruby Kane was killed by Set," Nathan says. "He killed her to get revenge on Set. When Sadie was six Julius was fighting with Ruby's parents to keep her. Her grandparents won and she was taken to London to be raised by them. When she was thirteen she decided she wanted to go to a boarding school in LA. Usually on breaks she transition between visiting her grandparents and visiting her father and brother. Now that she's seventeen and she had just graduated from her school she wants to go live with her father and brother until she turns eighteen."

"So, I must go to LA and get Sadie," I say. "Then I have to get to Brooklyn without getting her killed by Set. Sound's easy."

"It's not going to be that easy," Nathan says. "Two things, you can't take her to Brooklyn on airplanes. Set has a lot of people and I don't think we should risk taking her where you guys could be stuck on a plane also risking many other lives of passengers. The second thing is that Sadie is rebellious. She's going to try to get rid of you and get to Brooklyn on her own. Julius told us when he hired us that she can be very stubborn. It's going to be quite challenging. Are you willing to take on this mission?"

"Yes," I say. "I will."

"Great," Nathan says. "Go home, get some rest and pack a bag. You leave in the morning."

"Thank you," I say.

I get up and head out. I get to the front desk. I stop and talk to the person at the desk. Alyssa. "Hey Alyssa," I say. "I believe you have my file for my mission."

"Yes," She says. "The mission about Sadie Kane?"

"Yeah," I say. "Can I have that? I want to read over it and see if I can learn anything that might help me."

"Sure," She says. She gets up and looks through the files. She comes back. She hands me a file. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I say.

I head to the parking lot and get on my motorcycle and head home.

 **Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Anubis's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I turn it off then I get up. I put on dark grey t-shirt and some jeans. I get ready and then I head to the kitchen to get something to eat. Once I was ready I put my boots on. I grab my jacket and backpack and head to my car. I put my jacket and bag in the passenger seat. I head out to go start my mission.

Once I get there I park my car and I head off to get the things I need for my mission. I meet Nathan and Horus at the entrance.

"Good Morning Anubis," Nathan says. "Follow me."

"Good luck Anubis," Horus says.

"Thanks," I say. "I'll see you when I get back."

Horus pats my shoulder and I follow Nathan. He takes me to the weapons room. "I'm hoping you don't run into the event where you need weapons. If you need weapons you'll have a box of them in the car that we've provided for you."

"Thank you," I say. I pause. "Why do you trust me so much? My father want's this girl dead. Why me?"

"Anubis," He says. "I've known you and your mother since you were really young. If anyone hates Set the most it's you. You will try everything you can to make sure he doesn't get his way. If anyone can get Sadie home safely it's you."

"Thanks sir," I say. "I won't let you down."

"Just be careful," Nathan says.

"I will," I say. I head to go get the car that they gave me and I head towards LA.

Sadie's POV

"Why do I need a bodyguard to take me to Brooklyn?" I ask Carter on the phone.

"Dad just wants to make sure your safe," Carter says. "He says that the same person that killed mom wants to kill you."

"What did dad do that this guy wants me dead?" I ask.

"I don't know," Carter says. "His name is Set. He went to high school with mom, dad, and uncle Amos. That's all dad would tell me."

"I can handle myself," I say. "Why can't I just take a plane?"

"Dad doesn't want you to go on a plane because Set has people everywhere and there would be no way to escape," Carter explains.

"What's this guy's name?" I ask.

"Anubis," He says. "He's a very good spy. He one of the best. Please, just listen to him. Don't try to run and handle yourself on your own."

"I think this is stupid," I say. I hang up the phone. I throw it at the bed.

"Everything alright?" Liz asks.

"Yeah," I say. "My dad and Carter think I need a bodyguard to get me to Brooklyn."

"Seriously," Liz says.

"Apparently there's someone who wants to kill me and my dad hired a spy to get me home safely," I say.

"Why would someone want to kill you?" Liz asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Apparently it's one of the people that went to high school with my dad and he killed my mom. Now he wants me dead."

"Weird," Emma says. "Maybe this spy is a good idea."

"I don't think there actually is someone out to get me," I say. "My dad is probably overreacting. He always has."

I finish packing my bag and we head outside. I sit with Liz and Emma as we wait for our rides. Liz's brother shows up to get her. We hug her as she leaves. We sit there and a black car with tinted windows pulls up. Emma and I look at each other and look back at the car. Someone gets out. It was a guy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He walks over.

"Hello," He smiles. "I'm Anubis, I'm here to take you to Brooklyn."

"I'm Sadie," I say.

"I'll take you bag for you," He says. I hand him the bag and he goes to put it in the trunk.

"He's cute," Emma says. "It might not be a bad thing after all."

I roll my eyes and head over to the car. Anubis opens the door and I get in. He closes it and I sit in silence as he walks around to the driver side. He opens the door then sits down. I watch as he starts the car and drives off. "Do you really think someone is out to kill me?" I ask.

"I think if Set wants you dead he will stop at nothing to make sure that happens," Anubis tells me.

"Do you know Set?" I ask.

"I know he's a bad guy and he needs to be taken care of. Most of my missions are to get information on him." Anubis explains. "I know he will do anything just to get revenge."

"I don't know what my father did to get Set to want revenge." I say. "Do you know?"

"No," Anubis says. "I'd like to know what lead him down this path. He's caused a lot of pain and suffering because of it."

Anubis seemed to be getting angry when mentioning Set. We were driving through town. I looked out the window and looked at all the people and cars. There was so much traffic in town. We were in a busy street. Cars bumper to bumper. "Do you know why he wants to kill me?"

"Because your father would be devastated," Anubis says.

"I think Set needs a new hobby instead of ruining lives." I say.

"All he ever does is ruin lives," Anubis says.

We sit in silence for a while. I watch as we start to get out of the city. I decide to put headphones in and listen to music. I lay my head on the door and close my eyes.

I open my eyes to the sound of a door shut. I look around and see Anubis heading inside. I get up and stretch my legs out. I take my jacket and put it on over my tank top. I was wearing shorts with my combat boots. I head inside. Anubis looks over at me. He then continues to go around trying to get things. I head to the bathrooms. I get out then I see Anubis was out filling the car up with gas. I grab some starburst and a bottle of water. I buy them. I head back out to meet Anubis.

"Hey," He says. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine," I say. "I must've been sleeping for a couple hours."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "It's around 5pm. It's going to start getting dark. I'm hoping to find a place to stay the night then we can get back to traveling in the morning."

"I haven't seen anyone trying to kill me yet," I say. "I might actually be able to get to Brooklyn on my own."

"Let's just stick together," Anubis says. "I'm sure they'll find us soon. This isn't the first mission I've had getting someone from one place to another."

He finishes and then I get back in the car. I take my jacket off and put it behind my head as a pillow. I start eating the starburst. Anubis starts driving again. We sit in silence. I look around. There were houses. We were passing through a couple small towns. We get to a city. Anubis stops at a hotel and grabs our bags. I follow him inside and we go to the desk. "One room please," He says. "Just one night."

The person smiles then types on the computer. She hands Anubis a key card then we head towards the elevators. "It's on the third floor." He says.

We stand in the elevator and wait for it to get to the third floor. The elevator opened so you could see outside. I watched as we went up. The elevator stops then we get out. We get to the door and Anubis opens it. The room started with a hallway with a little closest. In the hallway was the door that lead to the bathroom. The hallway opened to a living area with a couch and a chair. The coffee table was in the middle with the tv hanging up on the wall. Then the bed was a few feet behind the couch. It had two end table and it was a king size. Across from the bed was a dresser. There was a wall of windows at the end with curtains and a sliding glass door that led to a balcony. The balconies were private so they had walls up between them. It looked out over the town. Anubis sets our bags on the dresser.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I say.

"I'm going to grab a couple things from the car and make sure no one followed us." He says. He grabs his jacket and puts it on and heads out the door.

I grab some pajamas from my bag. I take a shower then brush my hair and teeth. I come out and sit on the bed. I look around. Anubis hadn't come back yet. I open the door and look down the hallway. I close the door and sit back down. A few minutes later he comes through the door. He had a bag. "I went and bought you some dinner." He says. "You probably are hungry."

"Thanks," I say as he hands me the bag. I pull out some tacos.

He grabs his bag and goes into the bathroom. I sit down and eat while he was in the shower. I throw the bag away. Anubis comes out wearing sweatpants. He didn't have a shirt. I star for a little too long before he says something. "I can put a shirt on if this makes you uncomfortable." He says.

"No," I say. "It's fine."

"I'll sleep on the couch," He says. "You can have the bed. If you need anything wake me up."

"Alright," I say. "Thanks."

He takes the blanket folded up at the end of the bed. I pull the covers over me. Anubis turns off the lights. He heads over to the couch. I close my eyes. Something about Anubis made me feel safe. I couldn't imagine the look on my father and Carters face when they see the guy that I was with my whole trip to Brooklyn. I slowly fall asleep.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. I'm trying to get my other two stories wrapped up because my college classes start back up and I might be able to keep up with one story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about not updating often. I do have college classes during the week then I work on the weekends. I'll try my best to update. I'm also currently catching up on seasons for a tv show. Just what I need another fandom to consume my life: P :). The struggles of a fangirl. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Narrator POV

Set walked around his office when he hears the door opening. He looks in the direction. "Do you have any good news?" He asks.

"There was a spy assigned to help escort Sadie to her father," The guy says to Set.

"How did they find out about it?" Set asks.

"We must have a spy inside our base," The guy says.

"Figure out who this spy is and bring him to me," Set asks. "Figure out who the spy is helping Sadie also."

"We know who it is," The guy says. "You're not going to like it though."

"Who is it?" Set asks.

"It's your son. Anubis." The man says.

"We're going to give new orders," Set says. "Tell the hunters to find them and bring them back to me alive."

"Yes sir," He says and leaves the room.

Set looks out the window of his office. With his hands in his pockets.

Anubis's POV

I wake up and look around. The sun was just starting to rise. It was still dark outside. I look over at the bed where Sadie was. She was still sleeping. She was laying on her back. Her head resting on the pillows with her hair falling around her. She had one of her hands resting on the pillow next to her and the other resting on her stomach. The blankets went up to her waist. She was wearing a black tank top with her necklace falling on her arm. I could see her chest rise and fall from her breathing. I shake my head. She was my mission. I must get her home safe and alive. She was pretty which was why most of the other guys wanted to take this mission. They knew I wouldn't put my feelings first because of my determination to make sure Set didn't get his way.

I get up and I go to the bathroom. I change into jeans, a t-shirt, and a black sweater. I finish getting ready and come back out to see Sadie standing by the door to the balcony looking outside. "I'm sorry," I say. "Did I wake you up?"

She turns around. "No," She says.

"I'm going to go downstairs and grab some breakfast. I'll grab you something while you get ready to leave." I say.

"Alright," She says. "Thanks."

I head downstairs. I get in the elevator and head down. I grab a couple bagels and some bottles of water and I head back to the elevator. I get in and click the button for the floor we were on. At last minute, someone gets in the elevator. He had black jeans and a black jacket. I could see the tattoos on his neck. I see him reach into his jacket. I look and see a gun in the inside pocket. He was a worker for set. He pulls the gun out and aims at me. I duck as he shoots. I drop everything and then grab his arm and push him against the wall causing him to drop the gun. He wraps an arm around my neck and tries to strangle me. I flip him over. He hits his head on a bar and gets knocked out. The elevator opens to the floor. I get out and run down the hall to the door. I open it and see Sadie putting on her jacket. She looks at me.

"Where's breakfast?" She asks.

"We have to leave," I say. "Now."

"What happened?"

"Sets people are here," I say. "I almost got killed in the elevator."

I quickly pack my bag while Sadie packs hers. Once were ready we go out the door. I lead her to the staircase and we quickly make our way down to the main floor. I open the door to the stairway and see more of set's people standing in the lobby. I close the door.

"They're in the lobby," I say. "We're going to have to sneak out the back. Stay close."

I open the door and let Sadie go first. I follow her to the back exit. Once we are out I go around the corner. There were two black cars that belonged to set. One of the guys sees me and calls to the others. I turn around and run. Sadie and I start running down the street. I can hear the footsteps of the guys behind us. We turn a corner into and ally. We turn another corner until we reach a dead end. I turn around to run back but they caught up.

"Nowhere to run now," One of them say.

One of them comes over and I start fighting him. I punch him multiple times. He slams me into a wall. I kick him in the stomach and he falls to the ground. "Stop or she dies!" Another one yells.

I stop. I see Sadie being held with a knife to her neck.

"Let her go," I say.

"Someone detain him!" The guy with Sadie says.

I look at Sadie as they put my hands behind my back. Sadie had her hands on the man's arm trying to keep the knife away from her neck. They take us over to the van they had around the corner. They put us into the back. Sadie and I had our hands tied behind us with rope.

"I'll figure out how to get us out of here," I say to Sadie. I look around. The back was separated from where the guys were sitting driving.

"Need help," Sadie says. She had her hands out of her ties. She pulls a knife out of her boot.

"How did you get out?" I ask.

"I told you I know how to handle myself." Sadie says. "They didn't tie the rope very well. It was easy."

She sits down next to me and cuts the rope around my wrists. I look around. "Now how do we get out?"

"There's only two guards in the front. If they stop we can sneak out." Sadie says.

"If they both leave the van unattended," I say. "Which is probably not going to happen."

After a couple of hours the van stops. I look out the heavily tinted windows. We could see out but no one could see inside. One of the guy's head inside the gas station. The other one heads to the bathrooms. I open the door and Sadie and I quickly get out. We hide on the side not facing the building. We run to the nearest ally. I hear one of the guys shouting. I look behind us and see that one of the guys were chasing us. We turn a corner and keep running. Sadie was ahead of me. One of the guys tackle me to the ground. I feel a sharp pain in the side of my arm. I shout.

"Anubis!" Sadie yells.

"Sadie Run!" I shout.

The guy who tackled me punched me in the face. I hear him shout before he punches again. I open my eyes. Sadie had kicked him in the side and he was rolling on the ground in pain. Sadie helps me up. She turns a corner and we were in an ally way. Sadie stops at a door and kicks it open. She runs in and I follow. I shut the door and we stand together in the small doorway. Sadie was only inches away from me. She was looking down at the ground. I looked through a crack in the door. I watch as the two guys run by. The one was still holding his side from being kicked by Sadie. I look back at Sadie when the guy stops. I hear his footsteps get closer to the door. Sadie and I look at each other. After a minute we hear his footsteps fade away. I hold my arm. I feel blood.

"Great," I say.

"What?" Sadie asks.

"They cut my arm," I say. "I'll be fine. I just need to wrap it up once we get somewhere safe."

"I think we're safe here," Sadie says. "It looks like an abandoned hotel. We should fix your arm now before you lose more blood."

I set my bag down that we managed to grab before running from the trailer. I sit on a chair and Sadie takes a seat next to me. I take my sweater off and Sadie looks at my arm with the flashlight.

"This is a really deep cut," Sadie says. "You're going to need stitches. Do you have stuff to do that?" She asks.

"I do," I say. "But I can't stitch my arm up so were going to have to take me to a hospital."

"It's not safe," Sadie says. "They're out there looking for us still. The hospital is going to be the first place they check because they know your injured. Besides, I can do it."

"You know to do stitches?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. "I told you. I could manage by myself. My father is the only one with the problem."

I pull out the first aid kit and she starts setting up. She goes to the bathroom to see if she can get some water to clean my arm off with. She comes back with a bucket and a rag. She starts stitching my arm.

"How do you know how to do this?" I ask.

"One of my friends," She says. "Jaz, she likes to help people when they get injured at school. She would help the nurses. She taught me once when I got my leg cut by trying to jump a fence."

"Why did you try to jump a fence?" I ask.

"Because," I say. "I tried to sneak out past curfew at school and was trying to run back when I cut my leg. I didn't want anyone to know I snuck out so I had Jaz do it. She showed me in case it happened again."

"You seem to know a lot about running away and hiding from people," I say. "You know they would be at the hospital looking for us."

"I'm used to running away," Sadie says. "I always tried to run away from my grandparents until I decided to go to a boarding school. They didn't trust my father to take care of me because he couldn't keep my mother safe. I was separated from him and Carter for a long time."

"I'm sorry about your mom," I say. "I know she was killed by Set."

"Set's an evil man," She says.

"I became a spy to destroy Set." I say. "I want to take him down. I will make sure he doesn't get his way. He won't get to you on my watch."

"You seem to have a lot of hate for Set," She says.

"More than you could imagine," I say. I avoid telling her who my father is. If I told her she wouldn't trust me to get her to safety.

We sit in silence for a little bit. "You're all stitched up," She says. I watch as she wraps a bandage around the parts of my arm where the cut was.

"We should probably get going," I say. "I can probably rent us a vehicle." I get up and start putting my jacket on. She grabs my arm.

"You need to rest," She says. "You lost a lot of blood. Let's just stay here for the night and we will head out early in the morning."

"What about something to eat?" I say. "You can at least let me go find something to eat?"

"I'll go get something," She says. "You stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," I say. "If you're not back within a half hour I'll come look for you."

"I'll be back in 15 minutes," She says. "Just try to rest."

I should've argued with her. I could tell that she had everything under control. I watched as she ducked out of the door and left. I lay down on the couch using my sweater as a pillow. I stare up at the ceiling waiting for Sadie to return.

 **Thanks for reading, again sorry for not updating. School is just more important. I haven't forgotten this story. I've rewritten this chapter so many times because I didn't know how I wanted it to go. I will be trying to post more. I'm also almost caught up on the tv show I started watching so I'll have more time on my hands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back again. I just wanted to take a second to send a shout out to one of you readers. Thanks BlackFlower MistyClan for reviewing most of my stories for Sadie and Anubis. I'm glad you like them and I hope you continue to enjoy this one. I hope you guys all enjoy. Let me know what you think in the reviews. :)**

Sadie's POV

I put my hood of my sweater up and put my hands in my pockets and walk down the street towards the town. Anubis was alone and injured so I am trying my best to walk as fast as I can without looking to suspicious in case anyone was working for Set. I walk for a few minutes then see a gas station. I go in and I start getting stuff for us to eat. I grab some bottles of water, some bags of chips, then I take a couple slices of pizza they had set up and I go to the counter.

"Seems like a lot for just one person," The cashier says.

"I have a friend with me," I say. "They stayed behind."

She just smiles and continues to ring the stuff up. She puts the waters and the chips in the bag. I give her the money and she gives me the change back. I leave and head back to where I left Anubis. When I get back I see him asleep on the couch. I walk over and set the bags down then I sit on the coffee table across from the couch he was on. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him slightly.

"Anubis," I say. "Wake up."

He sit's up immediately and then flinches from the pain from his arm. I keep my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's alright," I say. "It's just me."

"You just left," He says.

"You fell asleep," I say. "I've been gone for half an hour. I have some food if you're hungry."

I get up and head back to where I set the food. I take a slice of pizza and a bottle of water and hand it to him. "Thanks Sadie," He says. "My job is to make sure your safe. It seems to be the other way around now."

"It seems like Set wants us both for a reason," I say. "We both have to be careful and watch out for each other."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "I would probably be dead from blood loss if you hadn't helped me."

"You should probably get some rest," I say. "I'll keep watch and wake you up when it gets late. You need to get some strength back. You lost quite a bit of blood."

"If you need me wake me up," Anubis says. He sets his empty paper plate down and he lays back down using his sweater as a pillow. I get back up and take a flashlight to look around. I've decided to search for some things that we could use for supplies since all we had was Anubis's backpack. Mine was missing in all the chaos of running away. I'm assuming it was still with Set's people in the van. This hotel was abandoned no more than a couple years ago. I go over to the main desk area and walk around to the office in the back. There wasn't much except for old papers and documents. I decide to head over to one of the hallways and search the rooms.

I spend the next few hours exploring the place. It seemed to be a nice hotel when it was running. I wonder why it got shut down. I look at the time. It was 5pm. I decide to go over and wake up Anubis. I see him sleeping with his injured arm resting over his chest and his other arm hanging off the edge. I sit on the edge of the couch by his legs and put my hand on his. "Anubis," I say. "It's getting late. We should probably get going."

I sit there and watch as he moves his arms to sit up. I take my hand and put it in my lap along with my other hand. He looks around then looks at me.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. "I feel a little bit better. My arm still hurts every time I move it."

"We can probably get something to help with the pain before we get going." I say. "I searched the hotel when you were sleeping. I didn't find much but I did find a first aid kit which would probably be helpful."

I put the kit and a couple of the snacks and water bottles we had left into the bag. I look over and see Anubis struggling to put his jacket on with his injured arm. I walk over and help him.

"Thank you," He says.

We both put our hoods up and head out. I walk with the backpack over my shoulder. I was slightly behind Anubis. We walk over to a car rental place. Once we get inside I sit down with the bag while Anubis walks up to the lady.

"Hello," The lady at the desk smiles.

"Hello," He smiles. "I need to rent a car. Me and my girlfriend are kind of in a hurry to get to my brother's wedding and we need to rent a car because mine broke down."

"Alright," The lady says. "I'll see how fast I can get you one set up."

The lady heads to the back and Anubis walks over to me. "Girlfriend?" I say. "That's the best you can come up with."

"I had to come up with something to get her to speed up the car rental process." He says. "Trust me, it works all the time."

"It looks like we have a car we can get you guys into really quick. You just have to sign a couple papers and then pay for the car then you two can be on your way in a half an hour." The lady says as she returns.

"Alright," Anubis says.

Anubis signs the paperwork and stuff and the lady goes back and gets the keys. She leads us back into the parking lot. She walks over to a black two door Pontiac Grand Prix. She hands Anubis the keys. "Here you guys go. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you so much," I say.

She smiles at us. "I hope you two enjoy the wedding!" She calls walking away.

Anubis and I get into the car and I put the backpack in the back seat. Anubis starts driving. We sit in silence for a while.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I say.

"We could use easy for a while," Anubis says. "We had a rough day."

"I'm sure we'll have another problem soon," I say.

"If everything goes well it should be about a three-day drive to get you home." Anubis says.

"Do you think Set will get us?" I ask.

"I think he underestimated who he tried to capture," Anubis says. "He'll probably send out more reinforcements to get us to come in."

"I figured he would have the spy transporting me killed," I say. "It would make more sense because you are trained to escape tough situations. I could still be captured if they had killed you. Maybe he wants you alive."

"I think if he wants what's best for him he would have me killed on sight." Anubis says.

I look at Anubis. I could tell the topic of Set made him angry. "Did he do something to your family to?" I ask.

"It's a long story," Anubis says. "Let's just say that I became a spy to take him down. That's why I'm here. My boss thought I would be the best to get you to your family because I have the strongest hate for Set."

"I thought he choose you because you never lost a mission," I say. "That's what my brother told me over the phone. That my father hired a spy to help me get home and that the spy has never failed on a mission."

"I've never failed a mission yet," Anubis says. "I do spend all my time working. I don't usually take vacations like the others do."

"Why not?" I ask. "You do deserve a break sometime."

"I have a bigger mission that I need to complete before I can rest. Taking down set." Anubis says.

I look around. It was starting to get dark. I was starting to get tired. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep." I tell him.

"Alright," Anubis says. "I'll wake you up when I stop for breakfast."

I climb to the back of the car and lay across the back seat. Using Anubis's jacket as a pillow. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Narrator POV

Set sits at his desk when one of the messengers come in. "Sir," He says. "I have news from the team that was sent to capture Sadie Kane and Anubis Black."

"Have they caught them," Set says folding his hands together and resting them on the desk. He looks up at the man that was standing in front of him.

The man hesitates. "Well," He says. "They had them…."

"They had them," Set says. "Then what happened?"

"They got away," He says. "They tried chasing them down. Anubis was injured in the chase. We are checking the nearest hospitals to see if they had gone there."

"I want them found and delivered here as soon as possible. Send a second team to search. Check everywhere." Set says.

The man nods and leaves. "Oh," Set says. "And let's not let this happen again. Or someone will pay for it."

The man quickly exits the room.

Set stands up and looks out the window. "Revenge will be mine."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I really like how this story is going. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I've been away. I have college classes. Then I had all of the holiday stuff. I was going to post this yesterday but fanfiction had a doc manager issue but it's fixed now yay!**

Anubis POV

A couple hours after Sadie falls asleep I start to get sleepy. I look around and see a sign for a motel. I continue driving until the motel is in view. The motel was a one level with a porch and it had multiple doors and windows for each motel room. On the end was a door that had a welcome sign which was probably the office. I park the car and then turn it off. I look back at Sadie. She was peacefully asleep. I get out of the car and head towards the office. I open the door. The office had a desk along the back with filling cabinets behind it. To the right was a bathroom and to the left was a couple of chairs. Sitting at the desk was a lady wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello there!" She says. "Are you here to get a room for the night?"

"Yes," I say. "Can I get one with two beds?"

She types in the computer. "It looks like the rooms with two beds are all booked." She says.

"That's fine," I say. "We will manage."

I hand her the money and she finishes up on the computer. "Here's your key card. Your going to be in room number 4."

"Thank you," I say.

"Good night," She says.

I head out. I look over and see a guy trying to get a girl to come with him but she was refusing. She managed to pull her arm away and get into the taxi. He looks over at me. "What are you looking at?" he asks. I roll my eyes and head back to the car. I open the door and move the seat for Sadie to get out.

"Sadie," I say. I put a hand on her leg. "Wake up."

She slowly opens her eyes and sits up to look around. "Where are we?" She yawns.

"We're at a motel," I say. "I was starting to fall asleep so I stopped for the night."

I move so she can get out and I go to the other side to get the backpacks. I lock the doors and shut the passenger side. She shuts the driver side. She follows me holding her jacket in her arms. I get to the door with the number on it and open it. She steps in and I follow her. The room was like a normal motel room. In the front there was the door and the window. The window had red curtains. The walls were striped with black and red. The first few feet of the room were covered in white tiles. Over the tiled area was little round wooden table with a couple of matching chairs. By the door was a closet. The rest of the floor was covered by grey carpet. Along the right wall was a king size bed. The bed frame was black with matching end tables. It had grey sheets and a red comforter with a black blanket folded at the end of the bed. The end tables both had silver lamps with red lamp shades. Across from the bed was a black dresser with a tv on the top. The back wall had a door which led to the bathroom. I set the bags down on the table.

"They only had one bed rooms left," I tell Sadie. "I can sleep on the floor if you want to take the bed."

"You can have one side and I'll take the other side," Sadie says. "You need to get some good rest if you're going to successfully get me home safely."

"Alright," I say. I grab my backpack and then I head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After a couple minutes I come back out and see Sadie was already changed into pajamas and laying down with the blankets over her. I put my bag in the closet and I lay down on my side of the bed. Since it was King size we still had plenty of space between us.

"Do you have any friends or family back where you live?" Sadie asks.

"I have my aunt, uncle, and cousin." I tell her.

"What about your mom and dad?" She asks.

"My mom died when I was young and my dad didn't want to be a part of my life. My aunt and uncle raised me along with my cousin." I explain.

"Do you have any friends?" She asks.

"I don't really have time to make friends," I say. "I'm always on a mission or training."

"So, you're always on missions?"

"Most of the time," I say. "Most of them are missions that will lead us to figuring out where Set hides out to take him down."

"Was he the reason for your mother dying?" She asks. "Whenever he's mentioned you always have anger and sadness in your eyes."

"Yeah," I say. "He's the reason my mom died. She was killed trying to protect me. Ever since that day I've wanted to take him down. I never really cared about anything else."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks.

"Nope," I say.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asks.

"Is this an interrogation?" I joke.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you," She explains. "You probably know a lot about me but I know nothing about you."

"I've never really had a girlfriend." I tell her. "I've always been so determined to take down Set."

"I hope you reach your goal and take him down," She says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask. "I've heard about your family and some of your friends. You've never mentioned a boyfriend or anything."

"I did have a boyfriend," Sadie says. "Walt Stone. We decided it was best to stay friends. I just didn't love him in that way. He's grown up with me and Carter that he's more like a brother."

Sadie and I lay there in silence. I'm relieved that she does not have a boyfriend. Most of my missions I focus on the mission and not on the personal lives of the people I'm trying to save. Sadie was different. I was starting to have feelings for her.

I look over at Sadie. She had her eyes closed and she was lying on her side facing me. She had both of her hands under her head. I turn off the lamp next to me and close my eyes to go to sleep.

Sadie's POV

I open my eyes. It was a little light in the room. It must've been morning. I was facing the wall with the window and the door. I felt Anubis's arms around my waist. I turn towards him. He must've felt my movement because his eyes opened and he was already moving his arms away.

"Morning," I say as he gets up.

"Hey," He says. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," I say.

"I'm going to go and get ready to leave," Anubis takes his bag and heads to the bathroom.

I get up and I put my boots and jacket on then I head outside. I head towards the office and see some vending machines. I go up to one of them and get a couple of granola bars from it. I turn around and see a guy leaning against the wall. He was tall and handsome. He had a grey hoodie under a dark denim jacket. He was wearing dark jeans and boots. I could see some marking on his neck I assume are tattoos.

"Hello there," He says.

"Hello," I say. I go to walk out the door. He puts his arm in the way.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"None of your business," I say.

"Pretty and sassy," He says. "You aren't from around, here are you? I would've seen you if you were."

"I'm just passing through with my friend," I say.

"Is she as pretty as you?" He asks.

"Leave her alone," A voice says. Anubis walks in ducking under the guys arm. "She's with me."

"I doubt it," The guy says. "You're just helping her because you think she's pretty. Do you know him princess?"

"Yes, he's the friend I'm passing through with," I tell the guy.

Anubis turns to stand in front of me. "Now leave her alone," Anubis crosses his arms. The guy looks at me then back at Anubis. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks away.

Anubis and I walk back to the room. "Thanks for that," I say.

"My job is to protect you, even if it means protecting you from some creep like that guy." Anubis says. "I saw him messing with another girl last night."

"I probably should have told you where I was going," I say.

"I have the keys so I knew you didn't go to far. I assumed you went to get something to eat." Anubis says.

"I got something for you too," I say. "I figured you were going to be hungry." I hand him one of the granola bars.

"Thanks," he says. He moves his backpack onto the table. I see him flinch and realize he was using his injured arm.

"How's your arm doing?" I ask.

"It's fine," He says. "It's healing really well."

"That's good," I say. I grab my bag and head to the bathroom to get ready. I change into jeans, t-shirt, and a black hoodie that said 'Brooklyn' hoodie. I head back out and see Anubis was already gone. I grab the rest of my stuff and head to the car. I open the door and put my stuff in the back seat.

"Were all checked out and good to go." Anubis says walking to his side. We both get in and then we start driving.

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'm going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Maybe a couple on Sunday. I was going to spend some time working on it over break but I got caught up with other things. My classes start Monday so I'll try my best to post. I promise I didn't forget about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy. I'm sorry I'm not updating as much. I have college classes that are very important. I got about four weeks left then I'll be able to write a lot more. I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys to read. I'll try to keep working on it within these next few weeks but no guarantees. I will be continuing though.**

Sadie's POV

We've been driving in the car for a few hours. I saw a sign with the name of a town and it said it a few miles ahead. We were on a long stretch of road was mainly just farmland with occasional barns and fields with crops or animals. It was a nice sunny day. We had the ac in the car on so we wouldn't get to hot. The only difference in the scenery was when there was an occasional small town or farm houses.

"We've been traveling a while," I say. "Maybe we can stop and get something to eat when we get into town. It's only a few miles away."

"I was thinking maybe we do something like that," Anubis says. "We can find a place to eat. Then there should be a safehouse near this area that is run by the organization I work for. We can stay there for the rest of the day and get some rest then head out at night. Then we can switch this car out with one hey have. We've been driving this one for a while so we should probably switch."

After a few more minutes we end up in the small town. The main road was the continues road we were on. The buildings were all next to each other. They all looked like stores and shops on the main level. They each had windows above which might have been an apartment above the stores. There were parking spots right in front of the stores. Anubis pulled into one of the parking spots. In front of it was a small restaurant.

We walked in and the lady who was standing at the counter smiled. "Hello!" She says. "Welcome! Go ahead and have a seat wherever you'd like and I'll be with you in a minute."

We go and sit down in a both against the wall away from the windows. I look around. There were booths along the right and left walls when you walk in. there were five tables spread out along the middle with four chairs at each. There was a man sitting at one of the booths with two kids across from him. One was around 12 and she was wearing a dress with flowers and her hair was braided into pigtails. She was wearing brown boots with her dress. The other was about 15. He was wearing a button shirt, jeans, and boots. The man who must be their father was reading his newspaper while the girl drew on the menu and her brother watched. Then there was another person in the corner with a coffee talking to a girl who must be the server.

"This place looks like a quiet little town," I say.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "Usually small towns don't get many visitors so everyone knows everyone."

"Hello!" The lady who greeted us came over and gave us a couple menus. "How are you two?" She asks. "Been traveling?"

"Yes," Anubis says. "Were traveling to my cousins wedding."

"That's wonderful," She says. "I'm Marie by the way. I'll be taking care of you. What would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll take a water," I say.

"I'll take a coffee," Anubis says.

"Alright," Marie says. "I'll be right back."

Anubis picks up the menu and starts looking through it. I pick up mine and do the same. After a minute Marie comes back with our drinks she then gives us a few minutes to look at the menu.

A couple minutes after we get our drinks someone comes into the place. He was tall with a leather jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots. He had dark hair. He looks around. The girl at the table with her father and brother stops what she's doing.

"Hello Adam," Marie says. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's Annabelle?" He asks.

"She's in the back getting stuff for her customers." Marie says.

"I need to talk to her," Adam says.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Marie says.

"I don't care," Adam says.

The other girl who I assumed was Annabelle came out and stopped as soon as she saw him. "Adam," She says. "What are you doing here?" She says.

"I want to talk to you," Adam says.

"There's nothing to talk about!" She yells. "I told you I'm done trying to help you."

Annabelle leaves back into the kitchen. Adam tries to follow but the guy with the kids grabs his arm.

"That's enough Adam," He says. "You're interrupting everyone including the visitors."

Adam looks over at me and Anubis. He looks at me and studies me. I look down at my outfit. I was wearing a tank top that hugged my skin, with a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. I smile and look at Anubis. He was watching Adam.

"Adam," The guy who stopped him. "Time for you to leave."

"Not yet Brett, I think I want to introduce myself to the pretty girl over here." Adam says.

This makes Anubis stand up. "It's Adam, right?" Anubis says. "You're not going to be talking to the pretty girl. She's not interested."

"And you answer for her?" Adam crosses his arms.

"I'm not interested," I say. "Because he's my boyfriend." I get up and take Anubis's hand. I could tell by standing next to him he was ready to fight. He was tense. When I grabbed his hand, he seemed to relax a little bit but was still tense but not the same way. Adam studied Anubis and me. I stepped closer to Anubis so my arm was behind his but our hands were still together.

"Adam," Marie says. "If you don't leave now I'm going to call the sheriff."

"I'm leaving," Adam says. He turns around and leaves.

I release Anubis's hand and sit back down. He joins me then Marie rushes over. "I'm so sorry about him," Marie says. "He's a troublemaker. He's always making a scene and trying to cause trouble."

"It's fine," I say.

"I'll take your orders then I'll try to get you back on the road." She smiles. "Can let you guys be behind on your trip!"

We order and then she goes back. Annabelle comes back out and then Brett pays for his meal and him and the kids leave. We wait for our food. Once were done eating Anubis pays for the meal.

"Thanks for stopping by guys!" Marie says. "Feel free to stop by again on your way back!"

"Thanks so much," I say. "The food was delicious."

"It's my husbands recipes," Marie says. "We've owned this store and made the food ourselves over 15 years. Anyway, have a safe trip guys!"

"Thanks," I smile. Anubis and I head to the car. Anubis grabs my arm and pulls me back from the car. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Somethings wrong," Anubis says.

"With the car?" I ask. "How do- "

Next thing I know is that the car explodes. Anubis pulls me back and puts me against the brick wall and throws himself in front of me. After a minute he turns around. Luckily not much was damaged because there wasn't another car nearby.

"It looks like it wasn't enough to do to much damage," Anubis says. "They probably wanted you alive. We need to leave now!"

Anubis and I turn around the corner and walk down the street the other way. People were rushing over to see what had happened. I looked back and saw two guys following us.

"Were being followed," I say.

Anubis looks back. "Walk in front of me." Anubis says. I walk as Anubis instructs me to turn. Eventually we end up in an alley between some buildings. "Go in that doorway,"

I step in a doorway that was kind of small but it could fit both of us. I leaned against one side and Anubis leaned on the other. He looks out towards where we come. I assume he seen or heard something because he quickly moved back in. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. Our faces were inches away because of the small space.

"Where did they go?" A voice says. "We lost them."

"We can go back into town and wait. I'm sure there going to try to look for a car to get out of town." Another voice says.

Anubis and I stay there looking at each other. I hear the footsteps of the guys heading away. I watch Anubis waiting for him to move. He looks out the corner and he steps down the two stairs because the door was raised. I go to step down and end up tripping. Anubis puts his hands on my hips to keep me from falling. I put my hands on his upper arms. Once I steady myself I look up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "How are we going to get out of this town?"

He lets go of me and walks across the alleyway. "We need to get a way to get out of here and not get recognized."

"How do we do that?" I ask. "We don't have our bags because they were in the car."

"We still have our money," Anubis says. "We just need to get to the safe house."

"How far is that?" I ask.

"Ten miles," Anubis says.

"We can't walk ten miles," I say.

"That's the problem," Anubis says.

"What if we go back to the restaurant? Maybe Marie will help us." I say.

"How do we do that without getting spotted by those guys," Anubis says.

"One of these buildings is a store," I say. "We can get in and then get new clothes."

"Then we can get back to the restaurant and ask Marie for help," Anubis says.

Anubis and I discuss the plan and then we head around to the front. There was no sign of the guys. We made a quick enter into the store. I look around. There wasn't much. I found a spaghetti strap dress that was white at the top then at the waist it was pink with flowers on it. I didn't like the idea of a dress but then they wouldn't recognize me. I also found a pair of sandals. I look for Anubis he was at the counter. I walk over and set my stuff down. Anubis buys our stuff and the lady lets us use the bathroom to change. Anubis goes first. He came back out in a white t-shirt with a button up plaid shirt that was red, white, and grey. He was wearing light blue jeans and he still had his boots but they were hidden under his pants. Anubis hands me a bag that he threw his clothes in so I could put mine somewhere. I go to the bathroom. I put on the dress and sandals. When I'm done I head out. Anubis looks at me.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes," He says. "But there's one issue with your disguise."

"What?" I ask.

"Your hair," Anubis says. "They are going to notice the red streak."

"I can't exactly hide that Anubis," I say.

Anubis steps forward and starts messing with my hair. When he's done he steps back. "It's a little hidden but I don't think they'll notice it as much as before."

"Let's go," I say.

Anubis takes the backpack and puts it over his shoulder. I walk behind him as we move down the street. Anubis stops and I move to stand next to him. He was looking over at the guys. They were looking around. Then they turned down the street and was heading this way. Anubis turns towards me. "I'm sorry," He says.

"Sorry about wha- "Anubis puts his hand on the side of my face and kisses me. At first, I hesitate but then I realize why he did this. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. He freezes for a minute but then he moves his arms around my waist. We remain like that for about thirty seconds. Anubis pulls back and we both look around. The guys had already turned the corner. Anubis looks at me.

"I'm sorry," Anubis says.

"It's fine," I say. "That was a smart plan. They probably just gave us one glance and moved on."

"I'm glad you caught on," Anubis says. Anubis and I were standing a few inches apart. Anubis still had his hands on my waist and I still had mine on his neck. He finally realizes this and then releases me. "We should get going," He says.

He heads off and I begin to follow him again. We get to the place where the car exploded. The firefighters were working on cleaning it up. We slip into the restaurant and Marie looks up. "You guys are alright!"

"We saw the car explode," Says Annabelle. "Marie said it belonged to you guys and she was worried."

"Marie," I say. "We need your help."

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"It's kind of a long story," Anubis says. Anubis explains to Marie who he was and that he was hired to protect me and get me home to my father and brother safely. He also explained that there were people out to get us so they blew up the car so we couldn't escape. "Would you mind giving us a ride to where we need to be?"

"Of course," She says. "It's no problem. I just need to get the keys from my husband. My car is out back so we don't have to go back into the street."

She heads back and then comes out and tells us to follow. We get to the car. I sit in the back seat and Anubis sits in the passenger seat. Anubis and Marie talk and I sit in the back looking out the window as we drive. Anubis was directing her where to go to get to the safe house. I look out the window until I get tired and fall asleep.

Anubis's POV

Marie pulls into the driveway and I look up at the house. It was an old house with the white paint chipping off the sides. The goal of this safe house was for people to believe it was just a farmhouse. It looks like no one has been here in a few years. The grass was tall and there were no lights or any sign of anyone living in it, which is probably what we needed most right now incase those guys came looking for us.

"She's asleep," Marie says. "Should we wake her?"

"No," I say. "I'll take her inside. Can you help with the doors?"

"Sure," She says.

I get out of the car and go to the porch to get the key from the hidden spot. I come back and hand it to Marie. I open the passenger door where Sadie was sitting. I lean over her to get the seatbelt off of her. I pick her up with one arm behind her back and one under her legs. Sadie's arms moved around me but she remained asleep. Marie heads over and unlocks the door. I go through and head upstairs to the bedrooms. I walk into the nearest room. The room was a fair size. There was a window overlooking the empty field. The wall had a white wallpaper with pink and red flowers. The bed had a white metal bedframe that had white curtains that were tied to each of the bed posts. There were two white end tables on each side. There were also two other doors which lead to a closet and a bathroom. I put Sadie down on the bed and took her shoes off. I picked up the blanket that sat at the end of the bed and put it over her. After I had her situated I headed back downstairs.

"How much do I owe you for this trip?" I ask Marie who was waiting for me.

"There's no need," Marie says. "I'm just happy to help. I hope you get her home safely. She's a great girl."

"Thanks again," I say. "We really needed the help."

"It's no problem," Marie says. "Feel free for you and Sadie to stop by whenever you want."

"Thanks," I hug her. "Have a safe drive home."

I grab the bag with our clothes and head upstairs. I put Sadie's clothes on a chair in the room with her along with her boots. I then head to the other room. This room was bigger than the other one. The room Sadie was in had a twin-size bed. This room had a queen size and the there wasn't any wallpaper. This room was just painted white with wooden table on each side of the bed. I put the bag on the dresser. I opened the closet. There were some clothes in here. I found a pair of plaid pajama pants that were a size to big but I tied them. I was wearing the pajama pants and a t-shirt. I then went to check on Sadie. She was still asleep. She had moved and now was facing away from the door. I closed it. I went downstairs and locked the door. I looked out the windows to make sure we hadn't been followed. I headed back up and went to bed. I just stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Good news. I'm on summer break now. I should be posting more. I also might begin another story. Not sure what it will be about but I definitely will be writing more Sanubis story. I also will be writing a Zarter story because my sister requested it. I'm not sure when I'll get to it but if your interested go ahead and follow me. Hope you enjoy this. This chapter and the next one really builds the relationship of Sadie and Anubis. I have big plans for this story so I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update more frequently.**

Sadie's POV

I open my eyes to a white ceiling. I sit up and look around. I was in a bedroom. There was a window on the left wall. I looked out and there was a open field with a tree line off in the distance. We must be at the safe house. I look over at the chair and my clothes were neatly folded in a pile. I grab my stuff and go into the bathroom. I decide to take a shower. Once I'm finished I change into my jeans and tank top. I leave the bathroom and put the dress and sandals in the bag that was next to the chair. Once I've finished getting my stuff in my bag I decide to look for Anubis. I walk out of the bedroom door and I head downstairs. I hear sounds coming from the kitchen. I enter the kitchen and see Anubis. He was making pancakes. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning," He says. "I thought I heard you upstairs. I decided to make you breakfast figured you'd be hungry."

"Thanks," I say.

I look around. There were two plates with pancakes and bacon on the table. There were extra on the counter. I sit down at the small circle table that had four chairs. The table sat in front of two windows that looked out into the field. From these windows you could see a red barn a little way back. I sit down at the table and Anubis joins me. We eat our breakfast. When we finish Anubis takes our plates and begins cleaning everything up.

"When are we going to get back on the road?" I ask.

"I called my boss and explained to him what happened," Anubis tells me. "He said that we should stay here a couple days. Since the people who were after us probably assume that we are getting far away they will be ahead of us instead of behind us. I also figured we could spend a couple days not in a car on the run."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask. "My dad and my brother will probably start to get worried."

"I have a phone that will prevent people from tracking the number. You can use it to call them. Were just outside of a small town in Nebraska. We're going to stay here a couple days then it's going to take a couple days for us to get to Brooklyn if we take breaks." Anubis says.

Anubis hands me the phone. I take it and I go upstairs and decide to call Carter.

"Hello," Carter says.

"Carter it's me," I say.

"Sadie!" He says. "I've been worried. You haven't called or texted."

"Anubis didn't want me to use my phone because he didn't want Set to track it." I say. "I also don't have my phone anymore."

"What happened to it?" Carter asks.

"It got blown up in the car we had." I explain.

"What!" Carter says. "He's supposed to keep you safe. I thought dad hired the best spy."

"The reason I'm still alive is because he's a good spy. He realized something was wrong and stopped me from getting close to it." I explain. "I'm fine Carter. I'll be there in a few days."

"A few days," Carter says. "You're supposed to be here tomorrow."

"I know," I say. "But we had some complications. I promise. Were just staying at a safe house a couple/ days and then we will be a couple more days traveling then I'll be home safe. Don't worry, you can trust Anubis."

"You don't know that Sadie," Carter says. "The organization he works for told us he was the best but I don't think he's a good fit. He's not the first choice that dad wanted. Dad is very worried because they didn't give him the one that he asked for because he was on another mission."

"Tell dad I'll be fine." I say. "I promise. I'll see you both in a few days."

I hang up the phone and head back downstairs. I set the phone one the kitchen table and look for Anubis. After a few seconds he appears from a door that must've lead to the basement.

"I found some clothes that you should be able to fit in. I didn't know if you wanted to keep the outfit you had or wear something clean." He says.

"I'll take them," I say. He hands me the pile of clothes. "I'm going to go change really quick."

I head upstairs. I end up putting on a pair of light jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I decide to throw on a black and white plaid shirt over the t-shirt. I put my black combat boots on. I then head back downstairs to join Anubis. Anubis was standing in the doorway that lead to the back porch. He was looking out into the field that lead to a forest. Anubis was wearing black jeans with his boots and a plain white t-shirt that was a little tight around his arms. He had a bandage on his injured arm. There was no blood on the bandage so it must've been healing better. These two days should give it a good time to heal.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," He says.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just looking at the view," He says. "Living in LA doesn't really give you a view like this."

"Yeah," I say. "It's really beautiful."

"Come on," He says. "I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the forest," He says.

"Have you been here before?" I ask.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "I've had to use the safe house before. It was a long time ago. When I had to go into hiding after Set killed my mother. My aunt and uncle thought I'd be best if Set thought I was dead."

Anubis and I start walking down the trail that led to the forest. We walked side by side through the field. It was about a fifteen-minute walk to the woods. When we got to the tree line I took off the long sleeve button up shirt and tied it around my waist. In the woods the trail was smaller so Anubis lead the way and I followed behind. Anubis was snapping twigs with his foot and sometimes with his hands to clear the way. I watched Anubis as he walked through the woods. He looked less tense than he did when he was out protecting me. He must've felt safer here. Anubis was an interesting person. At first, I thought he was just a person hired to protect me.

"You're different," I say.

"Different?" He asks. "What do you mean?"

"My dad has hired a lot of people in the past as my bodyguards," I explain. "They treated me like an assignment. You don't. You're actually willing to have a conversation. It's made this trip enjoyable."

"This is different for me too," Anubis says. Anubis stops to look at me. I stop and lean against a tree to take a break. He was next to it with one of his arms on a branch near me. "I don't usually get close to the people I'm supposed to protect. I don't usually get close to anyone. I've only ever cared about my aunt, uncle, and my cousin since my mother died. After this I might actually have a friend."

"What if I don't want to be your friend," I joke. "Maybe I actually hate you."

"I'm sure if you hated me," Anubis stepped closer and put a hand on the side of my arm. "We wouldn't be having this conversation. He keeps his hand on my arm. My arms were behind my back against the tree I leaned on. We stood like that for a second then he backed up. "Were almost there," He says.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "You never told me."

"It's a surprise," Anubis says.

We continue walking down the trail. I was looking around the woods. While I was looking away Anubis had stopped and I walked into him. I put my hand on his arm. I look around. He had stopped because there was a little stream. It was probably 5ft wide. Anubis started walking in the direction it was flowing. I followed unsure where we were going. After a few minutes he stops. I walk up next to him. The stream we were following lead to a 3ft waterfall that opened up to a small pond. The pond was surrounded by trees and there were some rocks on the edge that was furthest away from us.

"Wow," I say. "This is beautiful."

"I figured you'd like it." Anubis says.

Anubis drops down to the 3ft drop and he holds his hands out. I put each of mine in one and jump down. I land on my feet. At some point Anubis let go and put his hands on my waist to keep me from falling. We head over to the rocks. I was sitting on a rock with my feet in the water. I had taken my boots off and set them next to me. Anubis was sitting on the other side.

"It's peaceful out here," I say.

"I visited this place a lot," Anubis says. "I usually came here with the two siblings that lived with me. There father was the spy who protected me. He, his wife, and children were here with me. It made it look like a regular family when we went into town. Sometimes I came here alone. When I was feeling upset or sad about something."

"Do you keep in touch with them?" I ask.

"No," He says. "They got killed in a car accident when I was sixteen. It was a few years after I got returned to my Aunt and Uncle. It was Set's people that did it. He was always finding ways to hurt me. He's trying to get to me. That's why I stopped trying to care about anyone."

"I'm sorry," I say. I put a hand on his. "I see why they put you on this mission now. You're the most determined to make sure Set doesn't get what he wants. I just don't know what your connection is to him that he wants to ruin your life."

"I don't think he really has connections," Anubis says. "No one really told me the connection you have besides the part where he killed your mom."

I look up at him. There was anger and sadness. He was angry at Set for killing his mom and the family who protected him. He was also sad because he always lost. There was still something mysterious about him. Why did Set want him? Why was Anubis so important? Anubis moves his hand and looks away. We sit in silence for a while.

Anubis was lost in thought. I leaned towards the water and splash some towards him. He immediately focuses on me. He smiles and then gets off the rock into the water. He pulls me in. The water was cold as soon as my skin touched it. After I recovered from shock I started splashing him again. We continued this for a couple minutes. Anubis and I were both standing in the water that went about to my waist. Since he was taller than me it wasn't quite to his waist. I look at his shirt. I realize that getting in the water was a good idea. We both had white shirts that were now soaked. I could see the shape of his muscles on his stomach. Anubis was looking at me. I realized that it was probably because he realized the same thing I did.

"I'm sorry," He says as we both get out of the water. "I should've realized before I dragged you in."

"It's fine," I say.

I start to shiver realizing it wasn't the warmest day for swimming. Anubis notices me shivering. He walks over and grabs both pairs of boots. I put them on. I then take the button up shirt that I had with me. I took off the t-shirt and put the button up one on and button it. Anubis didn't have another shirt or sweater so he just wore his soaked shirt. We walked back together.

We got up to the house. We had stayed back there for a few hours. Anubis went upstairs to change. I did the same. I was now wearing a new pair of shorts and a black tank top. I head back down stairs. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. A few minute later Anubis comes back downstairs.

"I had fun today," I say.

Anubis smiles. "So, did I."

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap," I say.

"Alright," Anubis says. "I have to make a couple phone calls."

I head upstairs to take a nap.

Anubis POV

I take my phone and call Horus. "Hey Anubis," He says. "How's it going?"

"Good," I say. "Sadie seems to be enjoying the couple days off the road. We're at the safehouse I lived in for a while."

"Did you take her to the pond?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "I figured she'd like it and she did. We had a lot of fun just hanging out and talking."

"I think you may start to actually care about her," Horus says.

"She's the first person who I actually want to hang out with," I say. "But that's not my job. My job is to get her to her father and brother. Then were back to our lives. She's with her family and I'm back to a new assignment."

"Anubis," Horus says. "You can actually be friends with her. It's not like you can never see her again once you're done."

"It's for the best," I tell him. "You know what happed to Andrew and Avery and their parents because I got close to them."

"If Set gets her it's not to hurt you," Horus says. "He already want's her."

"I don't understand why he wants her. What's the connection?" I asked.

"We don't know," Horus says. "We just know that Set killed her mom and now he want's her to get revenge on her father. Does she know about you? Does she know you're Set's son?"

"No," I say. "I don't want to tell her. It might ruin the friendship we have. She might think that I'm not capable of doing the job because I'm Set's son."

"She's going to be mad if she finds out," Horus says. "How long do you plan on keeping it a secret?"

"I prefer to never tell her," I say. "So as long as I can. I actually really like her and I don't want to ruin anything."

"I think you might care about her more than you say you do." Horus says. "I think you're falling in love with her."

"That's ridiculous. She's and assignment. I take her to her family and we move on with our lives." I say. I start feeling sadness build up in me. I didn't want to leave her. But it's the best thing I can do.

"I got to go," Horus says. "Boss needs me." He hangs up.

I sit there at the kitchen table. All I could think about was Sadie. Her caramel blonde hair, her deep blue eyes, her smile. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I then start thinking about the other day when I kissed her. I did it as a last-minute distraction so the guys wouldn't notice. She had apparently realized and kissed back. It had shocked me at first but then I wanted to stay there forever. I shook my head again. I think Horus was right. I was starting to fall in love with Sadie Kane.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator POV

Set sits at his desk. A guard comes into the room. "This better be good news." He says.

"I'm afraid not," The guard says. "Two of our guys had found Sadie and your son in a small town. They lost them in the chaos. They searched the area but they couldn't figure out where they went."

"How come none of these guys can catch them?" Set asks.

"Anubis seems to be really good at his job," The guard says.

"Hire some better people," Set demands. "Get our best searchers out. I want Sadie captured."

"What about Anubis?" The guard asks.

"Kill him," Set says. "I don't care how. I want him dead and I want Sadie Kane here. I want it done ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" The guard says and hurries out the door.

Sadie's POV

 _I was standing on a beach with the sun setting. I remember what day this was. The day my mom was killed. She had taken Carter and I to the beach for the day. I was six and Carter was eight. Carter was sitting in the sand in black swim shorts and a white shirt. I was sitting across from him wearing a pink swimsuit my mom picked out. We were building a sandcastle with our mom._

 _After a while our dad comes out. "Ruby," He says. "We have reservations were going to be late for if we don't hurry."_

" _Are you sure we can't just stay in with the kids tonight," She says._

" _I know how much you love them," He says. "But I'm sure they'll be fine with Amos."_

" _Alright," She says. "Carter bring your sister."_

 _Our mom and dad start walking. Carter takes my hand and we follow after them. Mom helped me change into pajamas for the night. Carter and I were standing by the door when Mom and dad left. "You two be good for your uncle." Our mom says. "I'll see you two in the morning."_

" _Goodnight mommy," I say hugging her._

 _Carter hugs her too and we watch them leave. Carter and I never knew that was going to be the last time we saw her alive._

I open my eyes and sit up. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on my legs. That was the first time in a while that I had the dream of the last time I saw my mom. I had it every night for almost a year after she died. Over the years I would have it on the days I thought about her most. I was now eighteen. After twelve years it finally came back. I never knew what happened to her. Until I was fourteen and Carter was sixteen we thought she was in an accident. That summer we figured out that he'd been lying to us. Turns out Set killed her. He didn't tell us the story. He just told us she was killed by Set who is an evil man that the police have a hard time tracking down. We never knew much until recently when my father got a threat that Set would try to kill me. At first, I thought he was over reacting. Now that I know he wasn't I was worried. What did Set want with me?

"Sadie," Anubis whispers slowly opening the door. He looks over and sees me sitting on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I just had a dream that I didn't have for a long time," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"When my mom died, I used to have the recurring dream of the last night I saw her. I was six years old. I thought I was going to bed and waking up to my mom making breakfast. I woke up to my uncle telling me to come with him." I tell him. "A few hours later my dad tells me that my mom got killed in a car accident and that I was going to live with my grandparents."

"Your mother just died and you get split from your father and brother," Anubis says. "That's horrible."

"I didn't know what really happened to her until I was fourteen. I got to go to my dad's over the summer and me and Carter found a threatening note from Set. My dad couldn't hide it anymore." I say.

"You've gone through so much because of Set," Anubis says. "I'll make sure he pays for what he's done to you."

"And for what he's done to you." I say. "Do you know why he wants either of us?"

"I don't know," Anubis says. "I just know he's not going to get to you Sadie. He'll have to go through me. I'm not going to let him have you even if it's the last thing I ever do."

Anubis was sitting on the edge of my bed. I moved over to sit next to him. "Thanks," I say. "But I'm not going to let him get to you either. We're a team. If he takes one he gets both. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Let's just hope everything goes well from here to New York," Anubis says.

I smile. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts his hand on my leg. We sit like that for a minute. My skin was warm where his hand was sitting. He stood up. "I have dinner ready downstairs. When you were asleep I put something together."

"Great," I say. "I'm starving."

Anubis and I head downstairs. Anubis had made salad. We sat down and ate. When we were done Anubis and I went outside. The sun was starting to set. Anubis had blankets he found and we climbed in the old truck that was parked behind the garage. I waited as Anubis put the blankets down. He also brought out some pillows. Way layed in the bed of the truck.

"Why are we doing this?" I ask.

"Because," Anubis says. "When the sunsets you can see the stars. I figured you don't really get time to sit down and look at the stars."

"Sometimes my mom and I would go out and look at them. We sat on the beach. I haven't really done that since then." I say.

"So, this will be a good idea for you," Anubis says.

"Was this another fun activity of yours when you were here before," I say.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "Avery loved it. She was the daughter of the spy. She forced me and her brother Andrew to come out and watch with her because she didn't want to be alone in the dark."

"That was nice of you guys," I say.

"I kind of enjoyed it," Anubis says. "It was peaceful."

"Do you think Set killed them because he knew you cared?" I ask.

"Probably," Anubis says. "When I was sixteen I started to make sure he knew I was alive. Since then they were killed and he's tried to ruin my missions. He's wanted me dead for a while."

"I think if he wanted you dead, he would've killed you by now," I say.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "He probably wants to kill me himself."

We sit in silence for a while. The sun had set and we could see the stars. "Anubis?"

"Yeah?" Anubis looks at me.

I look up at him. "What are you going to do after this mission?"

"Continue to take down Set," He says.

"I hope we can be friends when this mission is over," I say.

"We will," Anubis says.

Anubis and I watch the stars. Trying to figure out which ones are which. I put my head on Anubis's chest after a while. I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.

Anubis POV

 _I was standing in a room with brick walls. There was nothing else in the room but me. I had a white button shirt, black jeans, and boots. The door opened and someone pushes someone into the room. I look over and I see Sadie. She was wearing a white dress with her combat boots. She looked terrified. She saw me and ran over and hugged me. I put one arm around her and my hand on her head._

" _It's okay," I say._

" _He's going to kill us," She says. "Set."_

" _I'm not going to let him kill you," I say._

" _We can't stop him Anubis," Sadie says. "He's going to win."_

" _He's not," I say. "I'm not going to let him kill you."_

" _It's too late," Sadie says. I pull away from her. She was looking at me with tears down her face. She puts a hand on my face. "He already has."_

 _Sadie steps away. There was blood on her stomach. She fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees next to her. She was dead. I had her in my arms. The door opened._

" _Son," A voice says. "She was only going to cause you more trouble."_

 _I looked up. It was Set. "I'm not your son. And you're not my father."_

"Anubis!" A voice says. "Anubis, wake up!"

I open my eyes. Sadie was sitting up with a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I say. I look around. It was still dark. The moon was the only light we had. "We should probably head back inside."

"We can stay out here," Sadie says.

"Are you sure? It's not to cold. You're not uncomfortable." I say. "I can go get you more blankets or something."

"It's fine," Sadie says. "I was mainly using you for warmth and a pillow anyway before your movement and heavy breathing woke me up."

Sadie laid back down. She rested her head on my arm. She was facing me. I pulled the blanket back over us. I looked up at the sky. After a few minutes Sadie was adjusted and she fell back asleep. I thought about the dream. Set killed her. I was determined to make sure that didn't happen. I turned towards her and closed my eyes.

Sadie's POV  
I wake up. There was a pair of strong arms around me. Anubis. I was facing away from him. My arms were over his. I turned around and looked at him. He woke up because of the movement.

"Morning," I say.

"Morning," He smiles.

I get up and climb out of the truck. I stretch my arms out. Anubis had gotten up and started picking up the blankets and pillows.

Once we got back to the house we went our separate ways. I headed upstairs to shower and change clothes. I decided to put on a black V-neck t-shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans, I put on my boots, then I put my amulet on and headed back downstairs. Anubis wasn't down yet. I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. Once I was halfway done eating Anubis came in. He was wearing black jeans, boots, and a dark red t-shirt.

"I think we should leave either tonight or early tomorrow morning," He says. "I figured I should see what's good for you?"

"We can wait until early tomorrow morning," I say. I really choose that to spend more time with him.

"Alright," He says. He pours himself some cereal. "What will we do until then?"

"Were there anymore fun things you did as a kid?" I ask.

"We had horses here," He says. "But they don't have them anymore because no one runs this place regularly."

"We can go for a walk in the woods," I say. "Maybe explore more. Go back and hang out at the pond. It's warmer today so we can swim."

"Yeah," He says. "That's actually a good idea. I think I can find swimsuits that we can use. They have different size clothes in the basement."

"We can go look when we finish eating," I say.

Once were finished we go to the basement. Eventually I found a two-piece burgundy swimsuit. It had the first layer. Then it had a second layer that was lace-type pattern. The top had the ties that went around the back of my neck. The bottom had two ties on each side. I liked it. Anubis had found a pair of grey shorts. I went to change into it. I put my shorts and t-shirt over the swimsuit. I decided to go with my boots since I had to walk through the woods.

I was downstairs waiting for Anubis. I looked around. I was in the living room that I didn't spend much time in and found photos. I saw a picture of three kids. One was older about 15. A boy. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was leaning against a railing. Beside him was a girl about 12. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was sitting on the railing smiling at the other kid next to her. It was a boy about the same age. He had black hair and brown eyes. He didn't look related to them. I looked at it for a minute. Then I realized.

"Sadie?" Anubis says.

"In here," I called.

I hear footsteps. Anubis stopped beside me. "What did you find?"

"Is this photo of you, Andrew, and Avery?" I ask.

Anubis looks at the photo. "Yeah," He says. "Where did you find it?"

"It was sitting on the fireplace," I say.

"They must've forgot it," He says. "I remember the day this was taken. It was 10 years ago. I was 12 and mo—I mean Mrs. Mason insisted on a picture because it was the last day I stayed with them. I said something that made Avery laugh which is why she wasn't looking at the camera like the rest of us. I thought she decided to get the other picture where we all were facing the camera."

"It sounds like you really cared about them," I say. "They were your family."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "That day was the first day I was starting to feel better because I had them even though my mom was gone. The day I found out they were dead I was devastated. I lost my family again. I did some digging to see who did it. When I linked the person to Set I realized he knew I was alive and he wanted me to know he had the power to hurt me."

"Has he tried anything since then?" I ask.

"No," Anubis says. "He wasn't going to go for my aunt, uncle, or cousin because he knew not to mess with my uncle. He was waiting for me to find someone I care about. That's one of the reasons I shut myself out of peoples lives. I didn't want anyone to die because Set wanted me to hurt. He's a monster and I'm not going to let him win."

I saw the look of determination when he talked about bringing down Set. I felt safe being near Anubis. He wasn't going to let Set get to me. He doesn't want him to win.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, here's another chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy. I've also been trying to write this chapter so many times. I want this to be write. Hopefully this time I got it down pretty good. I almost posted this chapter twice before but I thought the story wasn't right. Let me know what you think.**

Sadie's POV

After Anubis calmed down his anger we headed out to the pond. We walked to the pond with little conversation. I thought about Anubis's life. He lost everything because of Set. He dedicated his life to taking him down. The only thing that I didn't know was why did Set do all of this to him.

"I'm sorry Set did all of that to you," I say. "He took your mother away and he killed the family that protected you."

"Set is an evil man," Anubis says. "He did kill your mom too. Which I can't figure out why."

"Do you know why he killed your mom?" I ask.

"I never really spent much time after watching her die to stick around and ask," Anubis says.

"You watched her die?" I ask.

"Set didn't know I was there," Anubis says. "I ran as soon as it happened. I wanted to stay but I couldn't. I had to get out and let everyone know about the monster he was. He never left anyone alive to cover up his tracks. Until that night. I wasn't supposed to be there but I was."

We were sitting on the rocks by the pond. I put my hand on his shoulder. I decided to change the subject so he could get his mind off of Set and what he has done to him. "I know we didn't just find these swimsuits to not get in the pond." I tell him. I stand up. I had taken the shorts off and had my t-shirt over my swimsuit. I took the shirt off and got in the water. It was cold at first but my body adjusted to it. I looked over at Anubis. He was still on the rocks. He was wearing the swim shorts he found and he was looking over at me. I splash him with the water.

"Now you're just trying to get me to come in," He says. He jumps in. After a minute he didn't come above the water.

"Anubis?" I ask. I look around. I then feel something grab my foot. I scream and fall into the water. I feel arms around me and Anubis pulls me back up. "You did that to scare me."

"I actually did that to get back at you for splashing me," Anubis says. "But scaring you was a bonus."

After a while of swimming around and messing with each other we decide to get out and head back. I pulled my t-shirt back on over my swimsuit and we walked back. Once we got back Anubis got a call on his phone. I went upstairs to change while he took care of that. I put on my dark jeans, black tank top, and my jacket. I head back downstairs and look for Anubis. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Anubis appears in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He had his jacket in his hands. He set it on the counter.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "What are we eating?"

"I can make us some sandwiches," Anubis says.

"Alright," I say. "Sounds good."

I sit there as Anubis makes food. In a few days I was going to be reunited with my father and brother. Anubis will have completed his mission and return back to LA. I don't want this mission to end. It's been fun talking to him and getting to know him. Anubis puts a plate with a sandwich in front of me. I eat it. Once we both have finished eating we head outside to sit on the porch steps. We sit down on the porch steps. I had grabbed a sweat shirt and zipped it up. Anubis and I both sat on the top step facing towards the open field.

I watched as Anubis was looking out at the field. He was different than he was when we were on the run from Set's people. He was always alert and aware. Sitting here he was relaxed and calm.

"After today it's back on the road," I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "In a couple days you'll be home with your father and brother. I'll be back in LA looking for a way to take down Set."

"If nothing goes wrong," I say.

"Sadie," Anubis looks at me. "I'm going to get you back to your family. I promise. I'm not going to let Set hurt you. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else. He's already hurt enough people."

Anubis and I sit there. I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me. We stare at each other. I think about the moment the other day where he kissed me. I knew it was just because we were trying not to be noticed. Anubis leans closer to me. I didn't realize what he was doing until he kissed me. It took me a second but I kissed back. Anubis stopped for a second. He probably didn't think I would kiss him back. I move closer and put my arms around his neck. Anubis moved his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Anubis's phone goes off and we both jump back. He stands up and goes down the steps. I watch as he talks on the phone. He walks off towards the truck that we spent the night in. I stand up and look out into the field. I notice movement. At first I think it's a deer or some kind of animal. I scan over the area and see more. It couldn't be animals.

"Anubis!" I call.

Anubis looks over. I point to the field. He looks out and studies the area. He says something on the phone and then puts it away. I look at him. "RUN!" He says.

I stand there confused. I back up to the porch steps. He was walking fast towards me. I see him turn towards the field. His hands went behind him and he pulled out a gun.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Sadie, get inside now." He demands.

"Tell me what's going on," I say.

He was at the bottom of the steps when it starts. Guns start firing. He runs up the steps and knocks me to the ground. I scream as pain surges through my back. Anubis managed to stop my head from slamming to the ground. I try to cover my head when I hear glass breaking. Anubis was above me covering my body from most of it. He manages to get the door open and he urges me to crawl inside. Once we get inside we get behind the kitchen. The guns stop firing.

"We need to move," Anubis says. "Get to the car in the garage. Lock the doors. Stay quiet. I'll be there in a second."

"What!" I say. "No! I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Sadie please," Anubis says. He looks into my eyes. "I'll be right behind you. I promise."

He puts one hand on my cheek. I put my hand on his wrist. We sit there for a second and then we both move. He heads upstairs and I head to the garage. In the garage was a black Malibu. It had blackout headlights and taillights. All the windows were tinted. It was probably a few years old. I open the passenger door and get in. I lock all of the doors and sit and wait. I hear a few gunshots. I put the hood of my sweater up and try to blend in. I hear footsteps and then someone tries to open the car door. I hear a gunshot and a thud sound. At this point I was terrified. What was going on. A few seconds later the driver door opens. I look over and see Anubis. He threw our backpacks in the back seat. He looks at me.

"It's okay," Anubis says. "We're okay. I'll get us out of this." He turns the car on.

I put my seatbelt on and he starts driving as the door opens. We speed down the long driveway. At the end there were cars. People start firing. I close my eyes thinking were going to die. I hear the sound of bullets hitting the car. I open my eyes. Bulletproof. Anubis turns off the driveway down the hill in the grass to get to the road. I hang on to the door and my seat. Once were on the road Anubis gains speed. Now we are probably at 100 miles per hour. I look back. Cars were following us. Anubis makes a few turns down a couple roads. Once we were a few turns in he turns the lights off and stops the car. He turns the engine off and we sit there looking around.

"Anubis," I say.

He puts a finger to his lips. I turn to look out the back window. The cars drive right past. We sit there in silence for a moment.

"Sorry," He says. "Before this happened I was on the phone with my cousin. He said that we had a person working for Set and they gave away our location."

"Why were they trying to shoot us?" I ask. "Doesn't Set want me alive."

"They were probably trying to kill me," Anubis explains. "Set probably ordered them to. I wouldn't be surprised. He wasn't happy last time he saw me."

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We drive until we can find a safe place to stay the night," Anubis tells me. "In the morning we will drive until we get you home. Limited stops as possible. Those were my orders."

I look down at the seat. We were on a race against Set. It seems more impossible than ever now. Set had someone working for him on the inside.

"Sadie," Anubis says. I look back up at him losing my thoughts. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get you home safe. I promise. No matter what." I put my hand on his and he leans over and kisses my forehead.

Anubis turns back and starts the car. We drive for a while. There was no one else on the road except us. We drive until we reach a small town. The light in the middle of the town was blinking yellow. I look out my window as we cross through the intersection. I see the lights of the car as it slams into the side of us. Anubis saw it before me and attempted to speed up. The car ended up rolling a few times and the driver side slams into a tree. I felt pain everywhere. I manage to get my seatbelt off and I reach for Anubis.

"Anubis," I say. He wasn't moving. "Anubis! Please get up!"

I hear footsteps. I keep screaming for Anubis to wake up. Someone opens my door and grabs my arm. "NO!" I scream. I call out for Anubis still. One of the people who grabbed me put what felt like a needle in my arm and I keep screaming hoping someone will hear me. I see the destroyed car with Anubis still in it. I wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. Then everything goes dark.

Anubis' POV

 _I was sitting in a room that was well lit by sunlight. It was the farmhouse. Sadie comes in from the other room. "Anubis!" She says. "You have to get up."_

" _What?" I ask._

" _Wake up!" She says. "It's time to wake up. You have to help me."_

" _What do you mean?" I say. "Were safe. I told you no one can get us here."_

" _Anubis," she puts her hands on mine. She looks me in the eyes. "Wake up."_

I open my eyes to a ceiling. I try to sit up. "I wouldn't move just yet." A voice says putting a hand on me indicating to stay laying down.

"Where am I?" I ask. I turn my head and see the guy. He was dressed like a doctor. I look around. I was in a hospital.

"You were in an accident. The paramedics found you unconscious and almost dead. You have some broken ribs and you had quite the blow to the head." The doctor explains.

I say. I try to sit up. "Where's the girl that was in the car with me?"

The doctor looks through my file. "It says here you were found alone. There was no girl. There was no one but you."

Set. His people planned the crash. They took Sadie. I need to find her.

"I need to go," I say. "I can't stay here any longer. It's probably been hours since the accident, right?"

The doctor looks at me. "It's been three days since you were brought here."


	10. Chapter 10

**daThanks for the Reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter. It took me weeks to write so I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

Anubis's POV

"Three Days!" I say. "That's impossible! I have to go!"

"Son," The doctor says. "I can't just let you go after waking up from a three-day coma. I have to run some tests. The police also would like to ask you a couple questions about what happened also."

"There's no need for that," I say. "I need to go find the girl that was with me."

"There was no girl that was with you," The doctor says. "The reports say you were found in the car alone. There was no sign of any girl besides the backpack with clothes."

"You don't understand!" I yell. "Her life is in danger. I need to go now. I can't sit here and wait to runs some tests or answer some questions."

"I'm sorry," The doctor says. "I can't just let you go. That's my final answer."

There was a knock and we see the nurse walk in. "Excuse me Dr. Matthews," She says. "Someone is here to see him. He says he's his cousin."

"Let him in," The doctor says. He looks back at me. "I'm going to let you talk to your cousin for a few minutes and I'll be back in to run some tests."

The nurse and Dr. Matthews leaves and then I sit in the room by myself. I had to get out of here. I looked around try to find an escape. It looked like I was a few floors up so I couldn't go out the window. While searching I hear a knock on the door. It opens. I turn and see Horus.

"Horus!" I say. "You have to get me out of here. I need to go find her."

"Relax," Horus says. "We have people out there looking for her right now."

"I failed," I tell him. "I have to go find her. It's my mission to get her to safety."

"Anubis," Horus says. "You've been injured and you need to rest up. It's fine, we have as many people as possible to searching for her as we speak. There not going to give up until they do. We've already informed Julius and Carter that she came up missing."

"What if you guys have the person who's working for Set out there looking for her." I say.

"We caught him already," Horus says. "It was Shane."

"Shane," I say. "The one who wanted the mission because he thought Sadie is hot."

"Yes," Horus says. "We have him locked up and questioning him. You have nothing to worry about. We're going to find her. You just need to rest."

"You don't get it," I tell him. "I don't know what happened to Sadie. A car crashed into us and I heard her scream and that's the last thing I remember. I don't know if she was knocked out or still awake. I don't if she's dead or alive. I don't know where she is. I have no idea what happened to her and I need to know."

"Did something happen between you and her?" Horus asks. "You seem more concerned than just failing a mission."

"I kissed her last night," I explain. "Right before you called me. If she's still alive. She's probably out there wondering what happened or confused. I need to find her and let her know everything's going to be okay."

"Just let the doctor run some tests and answer the questions for the police," Horus says. "When you've rested a couple of days you can get back out and find her."

I knew Horus was right. There was no way I was going to be able to get out of here. I was worried about Sadie. Where is she? Is she dead or alive? If Set had her she was probably already dead. Set has ruined my life and he doesn't know he's ruining it again.

There was a knock on the door and I see the doctor walk back in. "Anubis," He says. "Are you ready for me to run some tests."

"Yes," I say.

After he finishes he leaves the room. I look over at Horus. "Any news yet?" I ask.

"No," Horus says. "We're going to find her Anubis. I promise." His phone rings. "Sorry, I have to take this. He gets up and leaves the room.

I close my eyes. I try to remember the accident. I remembered looking over at Sadie and seeing the headlights coming towards us. I tried to speed up to miss the car but it hit us. The car flips and Sadie screams then everything stops. I open my eyes and jump by the sound of knocking on the door. It was the doctor again.

"Anubis," he says. "The police officer is here to ask some questions if that's alright."

"Sure," I say. "Let him in."

He nods and leaves. A few seconds later the officer comes in.

The officer was wearing a uniform. He was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hello," He says. "My name is Max Johnson. How are you feeling?"

"Good," I respond.

"That's good," He says. "You we're bleeding out when we found you. We we're unsure on what happened. Mind filling us in. Tell me what you remember."

"Well, I was driving with my friend and we were passing through the small town. I didn't see any other headlights in either direction until the car that hit us turned them on at the last second. I tried to speed up to miss them but the car flipped. I heard Sadie scream and that was it." I explain.

"So you had another passenger in the car. This Sadie girl?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "Was she not in the car when you found me?" I ask.

"No," He explains. "We found two backpacks. One had clothes that I assume were yours and the other had female's clothes."

"Did Sadie have any enemies?" he asks.

"Well," I say. "I was supposed to be transporting her from LA to Brooklyn because Set wanted her dead."

"The most wanted criminal in the country Set?" The officer asks.

"Yes, him." I answer.

"I'm assuming since there was no other car when we got there the people meant to crash into you. A hit and run. The also kidnapped Sadie while you were knocked out." The officer explains. "We checked the camera footage but between that time the footage was missing."

The officer writes some stuff down. "What's the girls name so I can put a missing person out?" The officer asks.

"Sadie Kane," I tell him.

"Do you have a picture of her? Or a description?" He asks.

"I don't have a picture," I say. "I can describe her."

"Alright," He says.

"She has caramel blonde hair with deep blue eyes. She has some red highlights in her hair. Usually wears a leather jacket, jeans, boots, and a tank top. Her hair goes a few inches past her shoulders." I explain. I go into further detail. The officer finishes up his writing then he gets up.

"Thank you for your time," He says. "Heal up, I'll get a missing person out and see what we can do to find this girl. She seems really special to you the way to described her."

I nod and he leaves. I decide to close my eyes and try to take a short nap. I a few minutes later Horus comes back in. "I got your backpack with your other clothes. I'm afraid the outfit you had was ruined by all the blood. Sadie's bag is also here for you. I hope you find her. I'd wait until it get's dark. It's easier to sneak out of the hospital at night."

"You're letting me go," I say.

"I'm not letting you," Horus says. "I'll be gone and there won't be no one to stop you from leaving. I just wasn't here when you left to stop you."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"This girl sounds important to you. More than just a mission." Horus says. "I hope you find her and finally beat that low life uncle of mine."

"Thank you," I say. "It means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Horus says. "What are cousins for?"

Horus leaves.

It was about 9pm when I finally got up and changed into new clothes. It was hard to move because of the bruises, ribs, and cuts. I managed to put one bag on my shoulder and carried the other one in my hand. I opened my door and looked around. There was no one in the hallway. I begin walking down to the elevator. I get in and get to the main floor. I was almost to the door when someone calls out.

"Have a goodnight sir!" A voice calls.

"You too ma'am," I call back. It was a nurse. Probably assumed I was a visitor. I pull out some money from my wallet and get in a cab. "Can I get a ride to the nearest open car rental?"

The driver nods and starts driving. It was time for me to go search for Sadie. I was on A race against my evil father.

*Three days earlier*

Sadie's POV

I woke up in a room. I was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. I remember what happened. The accident, Anubis, being dragged out of the car, getting kidnapped. I shot straight up and then felt pain immediately.

"Relax," A voice says. "You have some bruises from the accident. You did get one nasty cut in the arm. I'd be careful before jumping." I look over by the door. I see a man with brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing a red suit with a black button shirt underneath. He looked familiar. I haven't seen him but something about his eyes were familiar. He studies me for a minute. "Wow," He says. "You really do look like your mother."

"Who are you?" I ask. "Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry," He says. "How rude of me." He reaches out his hand. "I'm Set."

 **Here's the next chapter for you. Sadie wasn't originally going to be in this chapter but I thought this last bit would be a nice little cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up within a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sadie's POV

**Day One**

Set. It was him. The one who killed my mother. "I should have known you were the one who did this!" I shout. "Where's Anubis?"

"Anubis," Set says. "We left him in the car."

"You left him to die!" I backed up until my back hit the wall. I slide down to the ground. Anubis could be dead by now. He could have been dead the whole time. The last thing I remember was me screaming for him to wake up with no response.

"Unfortunately," Set says. "He's not dead."

I look up at him with tears sliding down my face. I wasn't even aware I was crying. I Just wanted to get out of here and find Anubis.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"According to our sources he was admitted to a hospital this morning. He's in a coma, he had lost a lot of blood and he has a few broken ribs. I wouldn't suspect him coming to save you any time soon." Set explains.

"He doesn't need to come to me," I stand up and walk over to the chair in the corner. It was a wooden chair. I moved behind it. "I just have to find my way to him."

I pick up the chair and throw it to the ground. It breaks in half. I pick up a piece of wood and hit Set in the face with it. He shouts and falls to the ground. I drop it and run to the door and open it. I run down the hallway and keep turning trying to find a way out. I stop when I see security guards running towards me. I turn to go back and there were more. I stop because there was nowhere to run. One of the guards take my arms and put them behind my back. A few minutes later Set joins us. There was blood coming from his mouth. He took a rag from his suit and wiped the blood off.

"Sadie Kane," Set says. "You're a tough one."

"Why don't you just kill me like you killed my mother?" I try to get away but the guard had a strong hold on me.

"I still have plans," Set explains. "I'm not going to kill you Sadie. Not yet." He looks at the guards. "Take her back to her room." He starts to walk away and then stops. "Clean up that mess in there also."

I watch as he walks off. The guards then start dragging me away. I struggle to get away from them. After a lot of turning down hallways we end up at a door labeled Kane, Sadie. They open it. Two guards were in there cleaning up the chair mess that I made. The two holding me stood with me until the others were done. They leave the room then the other two let me go leaving me alone in the room.

I pounded on the door for a few minutes and shouted for them to let me go. I'm trapped in Set's evil layer with no way out. I don't know if Anubis was okay. Even if he is alright there was probably no way for him to find me with all of his injuries. I only know one thing. I have to find a way out of here. To let everyone know I'm okay and that I'm not dead.

**A few hours later**

I spent a few hours sitting in different areas of the room. I explored it all. It was a small room. It had four walls that were painted dark grey with white trim on the top and bottom. The floor was a dark hard wood. There was a red carpet in the center of the floor. The twin size bed was in the corner with a red quilt, and dark grey sheets. With a white four post bed frame with a matching end table next to the bed with a lamp on it. A dresser that also matched the rest of the furniture. There was a table and chair on one of the other walls. On the wall opposite of the bed was a door that opened up to a bathroom that had a toilet, sink, shower, and a shelf of red towels. There were no windows in either of the rooms.

I sit on the bed and cross my legs and think about how to get out of here. I could try what I did last time but there wasn't a chance that Set was going to be as easy as last time. I spent most of my time thinking about Anubis. I thought about the time that Anubis and I last talked before we were chased by Set. He promised that he was not going to let Set hurt me and that he would get me to my family safely. If Anubis is out there and alive he was going to be upset with himself that he didn't save me. I wanted him to know that it was going to be okay and that I was fine. I also remembered what happened after. He kissed me. I kissed him back. I wanted to let him know how I felt about him. I'm taken away from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. A person comes in and sets a tray on the table and then he leaves. I get up and walk over to the table. It was a tray of food and a bottle of water. I sit in the chair and eat my food. After I was done I take the bottle of water and sat back on the bed. I had no idea how to get out of here. I went over to the dresser and found some white and black plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top. I go to the bathroom and change. I come back and then decided to go to sleep.

**Sadie's Dream**

I was standing on the back porch of the safehouse looking out at the forest. I was wearing shorts, a white tank tops, leather jacket, and boots. I stand there for a minute before I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked down and saw leather. "Anubis," I say.

"Hello," He says resting his head on my shoulder. "How are you this morning?"

"Great," I say. "Where were you this morning?"

"I went out to town," He says. "I bought you something."

I turn around and he releases me. He reaches for a bag he set on the table between the two chairs. He pulls out a necklace box. He opens it. It was a a long chain with a red stone.

"It's a ruby," He says. "The stone, I got it in memory of your mother."

I smile. I didn't usually like jewelry but this was beautiful and it had a meaning. "Thank you," I say. "I love it."

Anubis smiles. He takes it out and puts it on me. I look down at it and smile. I hug Anubis. When I let go he was gone. "Anubis?" I ask. I walk around and search the house. "ANUBIS!" I yell. The picture changes to the car accident. Me shouting for Anubis even though he was knocked out. Someone grabbing me and dragging me from the car.

**End of Dream**

**Day Two**

I wake up and look around. I was still in Set's prison. I get up and head to the bathroom. I rinse my face with cold water. I head back to my room and find some clothes. I pick out a white and black t-shirt with stripes and black jeans. I take a shower then I get dressed. When I was done I went back into the other room. There was a tray. It had pancakes with bacon and eggs. There was a glass of apple juice sitting next to it. I eat the food and then I walk around. There was nothing to do. I sat on the bed thinking about Anubis. He had to be okay. I was worried. Set had told me that Anubis was in a coma. I couldn't trust if Set was telling the truth. I just knew that I had to know if Anubis was okay. I had been taken with him left alone in the car leaving him alone. If I was taken on one of the first days I wouldn't have been worried. After getting to know him throughout the trip. Then the couple days we spent at the farmhouse. Then the kiss. I wanted to be with him. Sitting at his side waiting for him to wake up.

Then I came up with an idea. I go and take the plate and rinse it off in the sink in the bathroom. I come out when I hear someone outside the door. I quickly move to the wall with the door. Someone opens the door. As he enters I smash the plate on his head and he falls to the ground. I pick up a big piece of the now broken plate and head out the room. I walk down the hall and turn the corner. I sneak around the building until eventually I find a stairwell. I open the door and quickly go down the stairs. I then get to the first floor. I try to open the main front door.

"Miss Kane," A voice says. "I see you're trying to escape."

I turn around and see Set. "Your guards are too easy to get away from," I say. "Maybe you should have them trained better."

"Not all of us can have agents like Anubis," Set explains. "He's very good at his job. Dedicated."

"It's because he wants revenge on you," I say. "You killed his mother in front of him."

"I was trying to prove a point," Set says with his hands behind his back. "He just didn't learn it. He gets too attached to things."

"If he wakes up he's going to come for me," I say. "You might as well let me go now or kill me so he has nothing to fight for."

"I do plan to kill you," Set says. "I just need Anubis to be here for it. I want him to suffer."

"Why am I important to you? Why is Anubis important to you?" I ask.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Set says. "In the meantime, guards… please take her back to her room." Guards show up from behind him. He stops one. "Do make sure that whoever enters her room can handle her. I don't want her to leave the room until I say."

The guard nods and then they take me to my room. I sit on the bed while they clean up the mess I made. I wanted to talk to Set. I needed answers. Why is Anubis Important? What is Set up to? The only way to find out was to stay put. I spend the rest of the day thinking and remaining in my room.

**Day Three**

I get up and get dressed. When I was out of the bathroom there was a tray like yesterday with the same breakfast. The only difference was that there was a note beside it. I pick up the note.

 _Sadie,_

 _I will be sending someone to get you in an hour. I have some explaining to do._

 _Set._

"Finally, some answers," I say to myself.

I eat the breakfast and then wait for the guards to come get me. They lead me to an office. It was the only room that had color. It had a lot of red. I sat in on of the chairs. I was left alone in the room. I look at some pictures on Set's desk. There was a picture of a little boy. He was probably three years old. Black hair and dark eyes. He was smiling. He was with a woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

"I see you've found my pictures fascinating," Set says.

"Who's this boy?" I ask. "You're son."

"My son yes," Set says sitting down. "With his mother. They are both long gone by now."

Something felt familiar about the smile in the boy. I turn my attention to Set. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here."

"I've brought you here to tell you a story," Set says. "To understand everything I'm doing, I think you need to know more about my life. Starting with the day I met your mother."

 **Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoy, I'll have another chapter soon. I'm trying to get better. I also am starting to develop another story. It takes me time because I want to plan out what I need to do for the story. I'll keep you updated and maybe have a description about it in a future chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sadie's POV

"You think you can just tell me a story about your life and think I'm going to accept the fact that you want me dead," I say. "You know how ridiculous that sounds."

"I didn't say that you would accept it," Set says. "I said that you would understand."

"How can I possibly understand how you killed my room?" I ask.

"Just let me start at the beginning," Set says.

 ****Set's Story (Set's POV) ****

 _It was a fall day. I was ten years old and I was at my house listening to my parents fight. They always fought over everything. I finally had enough of the yelling so I decided to go across the street. My house was right across from a park. The park was in the middle of a neighbor hood with houses on all four sides of it. I spent a lot of time at the park. It was a way to get away from the yelling. Today was different. There was someone new. Sitting on the swings all the way across the park. A girl, the same age as me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a plain red t-shirt. She looks up and smiles. "Hi," She says. "I'm Ruby Faust. My family just moved in that house." She points behind her. I look and see a moving truck."_

" _Hi," I say. "My name is Set Matthews. I live over there," I point to my house._

" _Set," Ruby says. "That's an interesting name."_

" _My mom is a mythology teacher," I explained. "She thought it would be nice to name her sons Osiris and Set."_

" _She seems kind of nerdy," Ruby said._

" _She is," I tell her. "She loves to learn. She reads books to learn more. When she's not fighting with my dad."_

" _I'm sorry," Ruby said._

" _It's fine," I say. "I just come here."_

" _Maybe I can keep you company when you're here." Ruby told me. "I'm new and I need a friend around here."_

" _So, were friends now?" I asked her._

" _We can be," She said. "Best friends."_

" _Okay," I said back. "Best friends."_

 _We spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. We stayed there until we both were called to come inside._

 _It was a year later. Ruby and I were now 11 years old. We always walked home from school together. This day Ruby was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves. She had white leggings with some matching blue flat shoes. She had her white sweater in her arms with her backpack on her back. I had jeans, a red long sleeve, and a matching jean jacket on. I wore black sneakers. We stopped in front of Ruby's house._

" _I'll see you later Set," She said. She hugged me and ran into her house. I smiled and crossed the street and walked across the park. I went into my house._

 _It was Friday so I did not want to do my homework. I searched the house for my brother. Osiris was sixteen so I was never sure if he'd be home or out with friends. He never really went out with friends. He was more into getting good grades to escape the monster of a father that we had. He wasn't home yet. I sat down on my bed when I heard a car pull up._

" _You're so useless Anne!" My father yelled. "I wanted you to get one thing and you didn't manage to get the right thing."_

" _You know what Daniel!" She yelled back. "Get it yourself next time. I'm not your servant. I'm your wife."_

" _Not a very good one!" He yelled back. I heard door slam shut. Probably my dad going into the bedroom. A few moments later my mom comes into the room._

" _Hello sweetie," She said. "How was school today?"_

" _Good," I told her. "Ruby and I got an A on our project we did together."_

" _That's great," She smiled. "How is Ruby? I haven't seen her in a while."_

" _She's fine," I said._

" _She needs to come by some day," My mom said. "I'll make cookies or cake."_

" _I'll ask her later," I said. "We're going to hang out at the park later."_

 _My mom smiled and then she got up and left the room._

 _Later that day my mom had made dinner and we ate it. Osiris was sitting at the table working on his homework. My mom was cleaning dishes. I was drawing pictures. My dad comes in. He walked over to my mom. He had a drink in his hand._

" _I don't know why I keep you around," He said. "These plates were washed poorly."_

" _There fine," She inspects the clean ones. "I don't see a problem."_

" _Of course, you don't!" He raised his voice. He takes a plate and smashes it on the ground. That had caused me and Osiris to jump. My mom looks over at us. Indicating that we were free to go. Osiris picked up his books. I grabbed my jacket._

 _We walked outside. "I'm going to the library," He said. "Are you going to be okay?"_

" _I'm going to go hang out with Ruby," I told him._

" _I'll be home in a couple of hours," He said._

 _I watch as he got in the car and drove off. I look back at the house. I could still hear my parents yelling. I turned and headed off to the park. Ruby was not outside yet. I sat at the giant gazebo that had tables. I often sat up there to wait for Ruby and I couldn't stay at my house with my parents yelling. I was only there a few minutes when Ruby showed up._

" _Hey," She sat across from me. "Are they fighting again?"_

" _Yeah," I told her. "Again."_

 _I knew she wanted to know more. She knew I didn't want to talk about it. "Let's go to the swings."_

 _We went to the swings closest to my house. It was about a half hour later when the sound of a gunshot rang through the park. It had come from my house. Me, Ruby, and everyone at the park stopped what we were doing. Without thinking I started running towards my house._

" _Set stop!" Ruby yelled. "Come back!"_

 _I ignored her. I ran into the house. I stop when I get into the living room. My mom was dead on the ground. My father was packing a bag with a gun in his belt._

" _What did you do!" I yelled._

 _He looked at me. "I did what had to be done son."_

" _You killed my mother," I screamed._

" _Son," He says. "She was a useless person. She was not any good for me, you, or your brother. Pack a bag. We have to go get your brother and leave this place before the cops come."_

" _I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled. "You're a murderer."_

 _My father grabbed my arm. "We're going."_

 _He drags me out of the house. I get free and I run towards the park. Ruby was standing on the sidewalk with an adult. It was not either of her parents._

" _Set!" She screams! "He's pointing the gun at you!"_

 _I hear a shot and pain runs through my arm. I fell on the ground. I look at Ruby. She was backing up as instructed by the adult. Kids were running to their houses. Ruby was watching in horror._

" _Stop!" A voice yells. "You're under arrest!"_

 _I turn and see that the police had arrived. My father dropped the gun and they put hand cuffs on him. Ruby runs over to me and helps me sit up._

" _He shot you," She says. She takes her jacket off and ties it around my arm. "Where's your mom?" She asks._

" _Dead," I say. "She's dead."_

 _Ruby didn't ask questions. We sat there until the ambulance came to take me to the hospital._

 _Four years later, my aunt who was my mother's sister, ended up moving in to the house so she could raise us. Osiris was twenty years old now so it was just me and my aunt because he had gone off to college. I was fifteen and in high school. Ruby and I were still best friends. We were sitting in the cafeteria. We sat at a table alone._

" _Are you going to visit your father today?" She asked._

" _No," I said. "I have no reason to want to see him."_

" _Well, I just figured you might go see him since Osiris decided to go see him." She explained._

" _Osiris didn't see mom dead on the ground or get shot for running away from that lunatic. I don't want anything to do with him. I wish he was dead too." I was angry over the mention of my father. I never wanted to see my father again._

" _Sorry," She said. "I didn't mean for you to be angry at me."_

" _I'm not angry at you Ruby," I said. "I could never be angry with you."_

 _She puts a hand on mine. She was always there for me since that day. Over the years I had starting caring about her more and more. At this time, I had a crush on her. I'm sure everyone had a crush on Ruby. There was a homecoming dance that I wanted to ask her to. I had not worked up the courage to ask her. The dance was that weekend and it was Wednesday._

" _Ruby," I said. "I have a question."_

 _She looks at me. "Yes?"_

" _Ruby Faust!" A voice yelled. It was Miranda. Ruby's friend. She had brown hair and brown eyes. That day she was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. She sat down. "Julius Kane is going to ask you to homecoming. He's headed over here right now."_

 _The Kane brothers. They were the most popular boys in the school. Amos and Julius Kane. Amos was the musician. He could play multiple instruments. He mainly loved to play Jaz music. Then there was Julius Kane. He was the co-captain of the football team and the captain of the basketball team. He was one of the smartest people in school. Every girl in school loved him._

" _Really?" Ruby asked. "Why me?"_

" _I don't know," Miranda says. "I thought he was going to pick someone else."_

 _This was horrible. I was going to ask Ruby and now that Miranda was here I couldn't it was too late._

" _Ruby?" I say trying to interrupt._

" _Oh," Ruby says. "I'm sorry, what were you going to ask me?"_

" _I wanted to kno- "I was interrupted by Julius._

" _Hey Ruby," He says. "How are you?"_

" _Good," Ruby says. "How are you?"_

" _Good," He says. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to homecoming with me?"_

 _Ruby smiles. "I'd love too!"_

 _Julius smiles. "That's great," He says. "I'll pick you up at your house."_

" _Okay," She says._

 _We sit there as Julius leaves. I was devastated. I worked up the courage to ask the girl I loved to go to the dance with me and Julius Kane came in and asked her. I figured this would just be a one-time thing. Maybe I still had a chance. At that time, I didn't know that was my only chance. It was only just the beginning of my problems with Julius Kane._

 _It was the night of the homecoming dance. I did not want to go but my aunt insisted that I go. I was not going to get anywhere if I denied her request. I had just gotten dressed. I wore a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. I did not have a car or a license so my aunt was going to drop me off._

 _Once she dropped me off I went inside. I searched for Ruby. She was really my only friend so I wanted to see her. I instead spotted Miranda. Miranda and I never really spoke unless we were both with Ruby. Miranda was wearing a black dress with gold polka dots, black heels, her hair was curled with a golden ribbon tied around her hair. I walk over to her. "Hey Miranda," I said._

" _Hi Set," She said. "I was just looking for Ruby. I guess she's not here yet."_

" _I haven't spotted her either," I explained. "I was looking for her too."_

" _Well," Miranda said. "We can hang out until we see her."_

" _Sure," I agreed._

 _We stood next to each other as we watched other pile in. Then I saw her. Ruby. Her blonde hair was curled and went down past her shoulders. She wore a long red dress. She also wore a silver necklace. She was beautiful. I wanted to tell her that but by her side was Julius._

" _They are so cute together," Miranda said. "I honestly thought she would go to homecoming with you."_

" _With me?" I asked. "Why?"_

" _I saw the look on your face when she said yes to Julius," Miranda says. "You were going to ask her weren't you."_

" _I was," I told her. "But I didn't have the courage. It's over now. Maybe another time."_

" _Yeah," Miranda said. "So, you came without a date?"_

" _Yeah," I said. "How about you?"_

" _No date," Miranda said._

 _A slow song came on. Everyone started dancing. Miranda and I stood there and watched as everyone danced._

" _Want to dance?" Miranda asked._

" _Sure," I said._

 _We start dancing. I wanted to dance with Ruby. I watched as she was dancing with Julius. She looked happy. I was annoyed with Julius. I knew that Ruby would be mad if I said anything. I decided to stay quiet._

" _I'm sorry," Miranda said._

" _About what?" I asked and turned my attention back to her._

" _Loving someone who is with someone else," Miranda explained. "That has happened to me before. I know how you feel right now."_

" _I'm sorry for you too," I said. Miranda and I had known each other because of Ruby. Turns out we had more in common than I thought. After that night Miranda was not as much of a stranger that we thought we were to each other. We were actually friends._

 _Halfway through the dance they announced Ruby and Julius as homecoming king and queen. Miranda put her hand on my shoulder. She felt bad for me. I don't really know much about her story but she probably felt the same way at some point._

 _The night was over. I sat outside on a bench waiting for my mom. I watch as Ruby and Julius came out of the building. Julius gave her his jacket. They talked for a minute and then Julius kissed her. I looked away. I knew I had lost her. She gets in the car that her mom drove to come pick her up. Ruby saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Once the car is gone Julius comes up to me._

" _It's Set right?" He asked._

" _Yeah," I said._

" _You seem close with Ruby," He noticed. "She mentioned you a couple times. You seem to be a good friend for her."_

" _It's more the other way around," I told him. "She's a good friend to me. She could have abandoned me like all my other friends did four years ago. She stayed by me."_

" _I asked her to be my girlfriend tonight," He said._

 _I looked at him. "What did she say?"_

" _Yes," Julius said. "She said yes. That's why I came to talk to you."_

" _Why?" I asked._

" _I see the way you look at her," Julius said. "I just want to make sure you won't try to steal her from me."_

" _It won't," I said._

" _Great," Julius said. "I'll see you around."_

 _He walks towards his car. "I'm sure she'll figure out you're not good for her soon enough." I call._

 _He stops and looks at me. I wave. He rolls his eyes and leaves. My aunt finally pulls up. I was quite the whole ride home. When I get home, I go to my room. I change and look at a photo of my mom. If she were here she would tell me what to do._

 _ ****End of Story****_

 **Sadie's POV**

"Throughout the years Ruby and I drifted apart. She was spending more time with Julius. She asked me if it was okay and I told her it was fine. Julius wouldn't really let me near her anyway. Eventually we just didn't really talk that much anymore. Ten years later, I was dating Miranda when I found out Ruby and Julius had a son named Carter. I never knew that Ruby was married. I was angered that Julius made sure I wouldn't know. I wanted to get revenge on Julius for taking Ruby away from me. I was starting to get tired of not standing up for myself. I was not going to let him get away from it. Miranda fought with me about being in love with Ruby and taking things to far. She ended up leaving me. That's when I started planning my revenge. I started my revenge by planning to kill my father. It took me a few years for that. By the time I was ready for revenge on Julius they now had two children. Carter and Sadie Kane." Set explained. "You and you're brother."

"So, you killed my mother to get revenge on my father for taking her away from you," I say. "And you killed your father for killing your mother. I still don't see where I'm supposed to feel bad for you. Sure, you had a bad life. The solution is not killing people.

"I did what had to be done," Set told me. "I even ruined my son's life. I got so invested in getting revenge. I lost a girlfriend. Miranda." He took the picture on his desk. "She sent me this picture later on. Her and our son. Miranda wanted me to figure things out for him. I knew I was not going to be a good father. I didn't want to have anything to do with them. I just wanted revenge."

"You were willing to let your son live without a father just to get revenge," I say. "I'm sure you don't keep in touch with him."

"I don't," Set says. "I haven't seen him in about eleven years. He was 9 almost 10 when I last saw him. I do plan to see him again."

"What makes you think he's going to come see you?" I ask.

"Well," Set says. "I do have someone here he really wants to see. You."

"Me," I say. "I don't even know your son."

"You do know him," Set says. "My son is Anubis Black."

 **This was quite the chapter to write. It was long but I thought that Set's story should fit in one chapter. I will probably work on the next chapter in my free time during the week.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sadie's POV

I was sitting in the chair shocked. Set looked at me. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"Anubis," I say. "Is your son?"

"Yes," Set says. "He didn't tell you?"

"No," I say. "He said that he had a father that did not want to be a part of his life."

"I wanted him to be apart of my life as soon as I learned about him. I was going to raise him to follow in my footsteps. When he was eight he told me, he didn't want to end up like me and I killed his mother to give him no choice. He managed to escape me and then I haven't seen him since." Set explains. "So I have killed everyone he has cared for his foster family that took him in, his mother, and a couple of friends he used to have."

"What makes you think Anubis is going to come for me?" I ask.

"You see," Set says. "At first I didn't think he would. You were his mission. He doesn't usually get attached to any of his missions. I've had a couple people that had spotted you guys say that he was getting too attached to you. Leaving him in the car was to prove that theory. If he comes here then I know he cares."

"Or he doesn't want to fail his mission," I say.

"Since you've been captured he has already failed," Set tells me. "He can't continue the mission with his injuries. They probably have people looking for you as we speak. So, if Anubis were to come here… It would be for you. Not for his job."

I sat there and thought about it for a minute. I was not sure if Anubis would come for me. We did kiss but we didn't get the chance to say anything so I'm not sure how he felt about me.

"I think we had quite the chat today," Set says. "I'm going to let you go back to your room. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Set leaves. A couple seconds later guards come in to lead me to my room. When I got back there I sat and started thinking about Anubis. I hoped that he was awake from the coma and that he was looking for me. I was constantly thinking about Anubis. If he comes for me that means he cares about me and he's not just completing some mission. If he does not come, he probably didn't care as much as I'm hoping he would. I also didn't want him to come because Set wants Anubis to watch me die. I didn't want Anubis to suffer that kind of pain. I had to find a way out before Anubis figures out where Set is located. I don't know If I would have days or weeks or if Anubis would even come. I just need to work on a plan until he does or until Set decides to kill me. I was on a race against evil to come up with a plan.

**The next day**

I woke up from the same dream. The car accident. I'm not sure if my mind can't get away from it or if it was some kind of trick from Set to make me suffer. I'm also not sure if this is going to happen everyday until I get found or until I get killed. I honestly am not sure what is going to happen first. I don't know how long Set would wait it out. It could take Anubis days, weeks, or years to find me if he was looking for me. I'm not even sure if he was going to come for me. I proceed to get ready for the day. Once I'm done with my morning routine there was a tray at the table.

It was the same meal as the past three days. I decide not to complain because it was morning and I was hungry. I ate it and then I sat back in the chair and sat in silence. A few moments past before guards come into the room.

"Come with us Miss Kane," One of them says.

I get up and follow them down the hall to Set's office.

"Good morning Sadie," Set says. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I cross my arms. "What do you want now?"

"Well," Set says. "As you know I don't plan to let you go. Since I am however hosting your stay I should probably make sure your room is as comfortable as possible."

"I wouldn't expect anything fancy," I say.

"You are a lot like your mother," Set tells me. "She was a little nicer and a little less sarcastic."

"Don't bring her up," I say. "You lost that right when you killed her."

Set looks at me. "I did what had to be done." He tells me. "It was to get revenge on Julius."

"Because he actually had the courage to ask the girl he liked to a dance before you did." I say.

"Because he stole her from me!" Set yells. "He forced me to stay away from her! I had to give them my distance! Ruby was taken from me!" He slams his fist on the desk. I jump. He calms down. "Anyway, I've had some of my people make a bigger and nicer room for you. It also has a few things that you can stay busy. It's probably been pretty boring in the previous room."

"I'd rather be in the previous room then in any room with you," I say.

He ignores my comment. "Guards, would you take Sadie to her new room."

I wait for the guards then I follow them out. There were two in front of me and two behind me. Set had made sure there were enough so that I couldn't escape as easily as before. We stop at a door. One of the guards open it. I walk through. The room was twice the size of the other room. It had four walls all painted red. Along the back wall away from the door was a king size canopy bed. The wood was a dark almost black color. There were red curtains tied back hanging down from it with matching red sheets and comforter. In front of the bed was a little bench. Off to the left was a small table and chair closer to the door. Then there was a desk with some books, notebooks, pens, and pencils. On the other side of the bed was a dresser and tv with a couch in front of it. It was a nice room but it still did not have any windows. I wondered what the outside of the building looked like. It seems like the building doesn't have any windows except for Set's office. I watch the guards as they leave the room. I look around. I guess if Set was going to kill me soon he wouldn't have gone through all of this effort to make this room. I'm guessing I'm going to be here for a while.

Set's POV  
"Markus," I call. Markus was my second in command.

Markus comes into the room. "Set," He says. "Can I help you?"

"Send up Shane," I say. "I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"Yes sir," Markus says. He leaves the room.

I fold my arms behind me and walk around. I look at a picture of Ruby that I had. She was around the age of 13 sitting on the swings in the park. I was sitting next to her and we were laughing. I remembered that day.

**Flashback**

" _Why do you have to take pictures of us Elizabeth?" I asked. Elizabeth was my brother's girlfriend._

" _It's for my photography club," Elizabeth said. "I need a picture of best friends together. You two are always hanging out here."_

" _I think it'll be fun Set," Ruby looked at me._

" _Fine," I said. "I'm not going to like it."_

 _Ruby makes jokes to make me laugh. I eventually forget that Elizabeth was there._

" _I think I got some great photos," Elizabeth said. "Thank you. I'll bring you each a copy."_

" _Bye Lizzie," Ruby called._

" _Bye," She called back. I watch as she goes into the house to see Osiris._

**End**

"Set," Markus says. I turn my attention to him. "Ready for Shane?"

"Yes," I say. "Send him in please."

Markus nods and leaves. I hear footsteps. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes," I say. "Have a seat."

I turn and watch him sit down.

"I heard that you've been compromised," I say

"I did," Shane says. "Horus figured it out. He caught me on the phone with Markus."

"Horus Matthews?" I ask

"Yes," Shane answers.

"Did you learn anything before you were discovered?" I say "Anything about Anubis?"

"No," Shane says. "Last time I was there Anubis was in a coma."

"Alright," I say.

"Anything else?" Shane says.

"I'm giving you one more chance," I say. "Do not mess this one up. If you do you will end up with the same fate as Sadie Kane. You will be killed."

"Yes sir," Shane says.

I stand and wait for I'm to leave. Once he is gone I call back Markus. I wait for him to come into the room. "I need the other agent that is working undercover. See if you can get him to come in."

"Yes sir," Markus says then leaves the room.

I sit at my desk. I look at the camera that was set up to watch Sadie's room. She was walking back and forth. She reminded me a lot of Ruby. I knew killing her was the only way to get revenge on Julius Kane. To take away anything that reminded him of Ruby.

Sadie's POV

As I walked back and forth in my room I thought about Anubis. This whole time he lied to me about his father. His father was Set. I remember Carter telling me that dad did not like Anubis. Did they know too? I'm not mad that Anubis lied. Set has destroyed everything that Anubis has ever loved. I see why Anubis didn't tell me. He just didn't want me to think that he was bad just because his father was. I trusted Anubis. He has saved my life and I have saved his. I thought about what he would think when he wakes up from his coma. He wouldn't remember anything but the crash. He wouldn't know what had happened to me. I wanted to find away out to go to him to see him. I missed Anubis more than anything else. I can't stop thinking about him. I think I am in love with Anubis. I take a marker and I put four lines on the door. Four days since I was trapped.

 **Here's the next chapter for you. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I think that I'm going to have a few chapters with POV's of Sadie and Anubis. From here and until Sadie and Anubis meet again the chapters are going take turns in their POV's hope you enjoy.**

Anubis's POV

It was the next day. I had rented a car and decided to come up to where I had last saw Sadie. Where the accident was. I stood on the sidewalk and looked at the intersection. I was standing close to where my car had crashed. I didn't remember anything but Sadie screaming and me trying to speed up to avoid getting hit. Sadie had probably survived the crash. I study it a minute before someone comes up to me.

"Hello," A voice says. I turn to see a girl with red hair and green eyes. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a white shirt, and she had converse on. "You must be the boy from the accident."

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I was the one who found you," She says. "I called the cops and everything. I also stopped some of the major bleeding before the paramedics arrived."

"Well," I say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiles. "I'm always happy to help. I'm also glad that you're alright. The paramedics were not sure you were going to make it."

"I guess your help did save me then," I say.

"Guess so," She smiles. "I'm Layla," she holds out her hand.

"Anubis," I say.

"Well Anubis," She says. "Nice to meet you." I shake her hand. "So, what brings you back here?"

"I was just trying to figure out what happened," I say. "We're there any cameras that would've caught what happened?"

"Well," Layla says. "It would've been the bank across the street. I believe the police already check them. The cameras were apparently down that night."

"Is there any other cameras around town?" I ask.

"There's some outside my father's shop," Layla says. "It's all the way down at the end of the buildings." She points.

"Can we look at it?" I ask. "Maybe I can see if the person who hit my car drove that way?"

"I'll have to ask my dad," She says. "Any specific reason you're doing all this? Shouldn't you be recovering?"

"There was a girl in the car with me," I explain. "I believe that whoever hit me took her with them."

"Shouldn't you let the cops know that?" She asks.

"I'm sure they already know that she's missing. I decided to start my own investigation." I tell her.

"Come with me," Layla says. "I'll see what I can do." I follow Layla down the road to her fathers' shop. When she goes to open the door, I sit on the bench. I needed to sit down because my ribs were hurting. "Are you alright?" She stops and asks.

"Yeah," I assured her. "I just need to sit down for a moment."

"Alright," Layla looked concerned. "I'm going to go in and talk to my father. I'll be right back."

"Okay," I say. She goes in and I was left alone. I sat and watched everything in the town. It was peaceful. I'm sure they were all shocked when they heard about the accident. I'm sure some of them heard it. I'm worried about Sadie. I'm sure my father had her by now. She may not even be alive anymore. A few moments later Layla comes back out.

"My dad said you can come look at the footage," She says.

I get up and follow her into the store. We go in the back. I see a man who look a lot like Layla. He looks at us. "Hello son," He says. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Thank you," I say. "Thanks for letting me look at the cameras."

"No problem," He says. "I hope you find this girl. My name's Oliver Thomas. If you need anything let me know. Layla will help you search through the cameras."

"Thanks Mr. Thomas," I say.

He leaves and we begin looking through the cameras. I we look for a half hour before we find something. I pause the footage. I see two people in the car. I recognized the hair of the girl. It was Sadie. I let it play until the license plate is in view. I write down the make and model of the car and the license plate number.

"Did you get what you need?" Layla asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I'll walk you out," Layla says.

We walk out of the store. "Thanks again, You and your father were both really helpful."

"It's what we do," Layla says. "We're always helping out people who need it."

We walk down towards my care in silence. Once we get to the car she says something. "I hope you find her, the girl."

"I hope so too," I say. "I don't know if she's alive or dead. If she's alive she's probably worried. I can't imagine what has happened."

"She's a lucky girl," Layla says. "You should be resting in the hostpital but your up four days later and already searching for her. The police probably have people looking everywhere but you still decide to search yourself."

"She means a lot to me," I say. "I've never met someone who I cared for as much as I care for her."

"Good luck," Layla says. "If you ever come back through town stop by."

"I will," I say. "Thanks Layla."

I get in the car and drive back into the city. It was about and hour and a half drive. Once I got there I got a motel room. I took out my phone and called Horus.

"Anubis," He says. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," I say. "I got a license plate number. I'll send it to you in a text. I need you to figure out who owns it and give me the name and address."

"Sure thing," He says.

He hangs up and I text him the plate number. I decide to take a shower. I looked in the mirror after removing my shirt. I had bruises all over my body. I had cuts on my face and arms. I also had the cut from earlier that Sadie fixed up for me. Once I was out of the shower I put sweatpants on. I decide to lay down and get some rest. My body was still sore and I didn't exactly wait for the doctor to prescribe and medicine. I just needed to focus on the job at hand. I have to find Sadie Kane. I have to let her know I'm out here looking for her. I looked at the time. It was getting late. I decided to get some sleep. I spent my time thinking about Sadie until I fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short. I somehow managed to get two chapters for you today. Hope you enjoyed them.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sadie's POV

**Day Five**

I wake up and get ready for the day. I dress in black shorts and a white t-shirt with black sleeves and a black pocket on the left side on the front. I hate these outfits that I was given. I rather he just finished me off then make me wear these stupid outfits. I walk over and pick up my marker and mark the fifth day. I go to the bathroom. When I come out there is a tray with my breakfast. The same thing as the past four days.

I roll my eyes. Since they had me locked up they could have given me at least other choices for breakfast. I eat and then get up and sit at my desk. After a few minutes someone opens the door. I turn and see one of the guards. He was tall with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello," He says.

"Hi," I say.

"I'm supposed to take you to Set," He says.

"Alright," I say. "Let me put some boots on and I'll come with you."

I go to the closet and grab a pair of boots. The guard stands with his hands by his side looking around the room. He looked nervous. He does not seem like he is with the other guards.

"You must be new," I say.

"I'm not really," He says. "I work for Set because my father is his second in command. This is my first time working as a guard."

"They have only you walking me to Set?" I ask. "They did tell you I've tried to escape before."

"I know," He says. "I told them I could handle it."

"Why?" I ask.

"So, I wouldn't have anymore guards around," He says. "I wanted to let you know that I want to help you."

"Help me?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. "I know you're trapped here. I know a few ways that could probably get us out of this place. "

"Get us out?" I ask.

"You're not the only one trapped here," He says. "I've been here since my mom died when I was four. I grew up in this place because my father worked for Set. I've never been outside of this building. I want to escape this place."

"Why help me though?" I ask. "Couldn't you just go without me."

"I could," He says. "Then I would be leaving you here to be killed by Set."

"You don't even know who I am," I say.

"I don't have to," He says. "You didn't do anything to Set and you shouldn't have to be killed to prove a point. It's wrong."

I stand up and walk over to him. "I'm Sadie Kane," I say.

"I'm Kyle Janson," He holds out his hand. I shake his hand.

"I guess you should lead me to Set now," I say. "Before he starts to wonder where we are."

"Yeah," He says.

I follow Kyle down the hallway and to Set's office. Once we get there Kyle opens the door. I go in and there is Set and one other person. He was around the same age as Set. He had light brown hair with grey eyes.

"Sadie," Set says. "have a seat."

I walk in and watch as Kyle leaves. I turn back to Set. "Is there a reason that you wanted me to come down here?" I ask.

"She likes to get right to the point," the other man says. "Just like Ruby. You were not wrong when you said they look alike."

"I had you brought back here to ask you how you're doing," Set says. "Make sure everything is alright for you in your room."

"It's fine," I cross my arms. "It would be better if I had someone to talk to and some better breakfast and food options because I've had the same 3 meals for the past five days."

"I'll have Markus let them know to make you more food options," Set says. He looks over at the other guy. He nods then heads out. I assume that was Markus. He looks very similar to Kyle. Must be his father. The second in command. "As for having someone to talk to I will try to make some arrangement. I'm afraid most of the people in this building are older than you."

"What about him?" I point towards Kyle. "He seems to be around my age."

Set looks up. "Kyle?" He says. "He just started his first day as a guard. Would you have a problem spending and hour or two a day with her?"

"No," Kyle says. "I do not have a problem with that sir."

"I will arrange for him to visit you," Set says. "Since he will be the last person you'll speak to besides me and Markus."

"Unless your son outsmarts you," I say. "You don't know how determined Anubis is to get revenge on all the loved ones you took from him."

"All of those "loved ones" were going to let him down eventually. I did him a favor." Set explains.

"You gave him no hope that you would change." I tell him. "His mother was murdered by you, his protection family was murdered by you, He refused to care about anyone except for his cousin and his aunt and uncle. People he knew you wouldn't take away from him."

"Until he met you," Set says. "You don't think I haven't had people watching you two your whole trip. I just wanted to see how far you'd get. I could have had you that first couple days. I wanted you guys to bond. Then I can prove just how love is a weakness that he needs to get rid of."

I stand up. Set was a few steps away. I was standing in front of him. "You're just mad that you were too weak to tell Ruby how much you loved her before it was too late."

Set slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground. I look up at him. "You don't get to talk to me about Ruby." Set says. "You don't get to determine who's weak or not. You're just another useless Kane. Just like your father." I look at Kyle. He wanted to fight back. He couldn't. He was just as trapped as I was. "Take her to her room," Set says. "Now!"

Kyle rushes over and helps me up. He pushes me out of the room. When we were away he spoke. "That was brave," He says. "Demanding things from him and saying those things to him."

"I'm not scared of him," I say.

"He's going to kill you," Kyle says.

"If he ever loved my mother I don't think it's going to be a problem," I say. "I don't plan on being here when Anubis gets here. We're going to get out of here. I just need some time."

**Day Six**

I went on with my morning routine this time for breakfast I had a bagel with some cream cheese to put on it. I also had some scrambled eggs. I guess Set went through with the changes I had asked for. I marked day six on the door and then sat on the bed. A half hour passed before someone came into the room. They took the tray and left. After a few more minutes the door opens again. It was Kyle. He wore grey jeans with a black t-shirt with white sleeves.

"They sure love the black and white color scale in this place," I say to him.

"You should see my room," Kyle smiles. "They went wild on the grey. With a hint of black and maybe a small bit of white."

"At least I got some red," I say. He walks over and sits on the bed beside me.

"I know," Kyle says. "I had to move all the stuff into this room. I helped put it together."

"What do you do here?" I ask. "You're the only one around my age. You must get lonely."

"I grew up here," Kyle says. "I watched people come and go. Ever since they Anubis escaped I've been alone."

"Anubis escaped?" I ask. "He was trapped here too?"

"Yeah, well not exactly here. We had to relocate after he escaped." Kyle says. "It was a long time ago. We were friends. The two sons of the two maniacs. He escaped the night his mother was murdered. When we were nine."

"Anubis didn't tell me a lot about his past," I say. "He just told me his mother was murdered by Set and that his father was never really around."

"He loved his mother," Kyle says. "He spent most of the day with her. She taught him how to read and write. She taught both of us. The day Set killed her was the last time I saw Anubis. I always thought he was killed. I never knew he got out of here until a few weeks after. They were talking about how Anubis has escaped the building and made it to the police station."

"He was only nine years old?" I ask.

"Yeah," Kyle asks. "It was the same day Set killed your mother. Anubis and I watched helplessly as Set killed both of them. We had snuck out of the bedroom we shared because it was passed our bedtime and we wanted Miranda to tell us another bed time story."

"Then what happened?" I ask.

"Anubis went running out from behind our spot after Set killed Miranda. He threw a knife at Set to stop him from killing Ruby. It hit Set in the leg and he pulled the trigger of the gun and it hit Anubis on his right shoulder. Set was going to finish Anubis off. Ruby offered her life to save Anubis. Set decided to kill her. Ruby distracted him long enough for Anubis to run off. I assumed he went back to the room so I went back there. When I didn't see him, I was too scared because I didn't want to be next. I went to bed and never mentioned this story to anyone." Kyle explains.

"Anubis never told me he knew my mother," I say.

"He probably blamed himself for it," Kyle says. "He wanted to save her but he couldn't. He was only a 9-year-old boy. He always wanted to do the right thing."

"Set was probably going to kill my mother no matter what Anubis tried to do," I tell him.

"Why didn't you run away that night?" I ask.

"I was afraid," He explains. "I'm not as brave as Anubis. I have tried to escape but only the past two years."

Kyle looks down. I put my hand on his. "I'll make sure you get out of here." I say. "Then you can live a better life. I promise."

"It would be nice to see other colors besides white, black, grey, and red." Kyle says. "Your blue eyes are even a relief. That's pretty sad."

I laugh. "It sure is."

The door opens. It was Markus. "Kyle, time's up."

"Alright," Kyle says. "I have to go, Bye."

"Bye," I say.

I watch as Kyle leaves the room. Leaving me alone to think about Anubis. I felt bad for him. I wanted to see Anubis and hug him for everything he's been through. He had to be strong from a young age. I didn't realize he went through so much.

**Day Seven**

The next day I decide to wear a grey t-shirt with shorts that had black and white stripes on them. I continue my morning routine and wait for Kyle. When he comes in he sits down next to me.

"Hello," He says. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," I say. "You?"

"Good," He says.

"Thought of any escape plans." I say.

"I have thought of one," He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Every month a delivery truck drops off some supplies. I was thinking we could sneak onto the truck." Kyle explains. "We just need to figure out how we're going to get down to the delivery floor. Which is five floors down."

"So, we just need to figure out how to get me out of this room, how to get down five floors, and get into the truck without being noticed by anyone." I say.

"Yes," Kyle says. "Doesn't sound easy does it?"

"We'll figure it out," I say. "Our lives depend on it."

"I'll walk around the building and figure out how to get out of the building quickly," He says.

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?" I ask.

"Probably go to the police," He says. "Give them the location of Set and Markus. Then I'll probably go to be a police officer." We sit there for a minute. "What about you?"

"I'm going to find Anubis and let him know that I'm alright," I say.

"You really like him," Kyle says.

"I don't know," I say. "A lot happened before the car crash."

"I watched that," Kyle says. "My dad was talking to the guy in the car. He had a camera on his car and the footage from the traffic light."

"Markus was the one that planned it," I say.

"Markus," He says. "Was told to capture you at any cost. He figured the accident would be the best way. Set was not happy when he found out that Anubis was injured. Him and Markus had an argument until they agreed it would be a good way to prove if Anubis has feelings or not."

"I think it's stupid," I say. "What if Anubis follows the rules no matter how much he feels? What if he had someone else looking because he was in to much pain from his injuries?"

Kyle sat there thinking for a moment. "You're right," he says. "I guess they wanted to be sure. Set's just going to wait until Anubis gets here and kill you right in front of him. Who would do that to their own son."

"Set's never been the same since his father killed his mother," I explain. "He lost the two most important women in his life. He thinks that love is a weakness because his couldn't do anything to prevent those events. He's just going to take it out on Anubis."

"Anubis is a strong person," Kyle says. "He's always been brave since we were children. I'm not surprised he ignored his injuries just to come and look for you. He's determined."

"We have to get out of here before he finds us," I say. "I don't want Anubis to go through anymore loss in his life."

"We will," Kyle says. "As soon as we get out of here I'll help you find him."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says. "It will be nice to see him again anyway."

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem," He smiles. We sit there for a second before the door opens. It was Markus.

"Time to go Kyle," He says. "Now."

"Bye," Kyle says. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," I say.

I watch Kyle get up and follow his dad out the door. I felt bad for him. Anubis escaped this place. Kyle ended up getting trapped in this prison. He had grown up in the hands of Set and Markus. I spent the rest of the day thinking about all that Kyle and Anubis both went through.

 **Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Anubis's POV

**Day Five**

I opened my eyes. It was light in the room. I reach for my phone and check the time. It was 8:30am. I sit up. My ribs were hurting. I shake it off and get ready for the day. I dress in grey jeans and a white t-shirt. I packed my bag and put my jacket on. I headed out. I looked at the text message that Horus gave me. The name and address that he found for the car. The name was Cayden Daniels. I put the address in my phone for the GPS. It was about an hour away. I start my car and head that way.

Once I get to the address I park in front of the house. I grab my gun and hide it. I walk up to the house and knock on the door. I wait for a minute and then a girl opens the door.

The girl looked around twenty which was my age. She had chin length straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a red tank top. "Hello," She says. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," I say. "I'm Anubis Black, I'm an FBI agent. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," She smiles. "Come in. My name is Chloe Daniels."

"Chloe," I say. "Nice to meet you. I have some questions about Cayden Daniels."

"My brother?" Chloe says. "I haven't seen him in a few days. Is he okay?"

"We don't know where he is," I say. "We recently had a hit and run accident along with a kidnapping of a girl who was in the car. Cayden's car was the one that was involved."

"Cayden wouldn't hit anyone and kidnap someone!" Chloe says.

"We don't know if he did or not," I explain. "We just discovered his car so we are going from there. You said you hadn't seen him in a few days?"

"Yeah," Chloe says. "I had last seen him heading to work in the morning five days ago."

"Where does he work?" I ask.

"He's works at the coffee shop he owns in town." Chloe says "He's the manager. I contacted the police about him missing when I discovered he didn't return home the next morning."

"Has Cayden been acting stranger or mysterious recently?" I ask.

"No," Chloe says. "Not at all."

I pull out the picture of the image that showed Sadie and the driver. "Does this guy look familiar to you?"

Chloe takes the photo and studies it. "Yes. That's Trent Holland. He was Cayden's best friend. We haven't seen him in five years. He started working for this guy and he wasn't the same. Trent would always be so mysterious about everything. Eventually he disappeared and we never saw him since."

"Do you know who the guy was that Trent was working for?" I asked.

"I read the contact name on his phone once. All the contact said was M. Janson." Chloe says.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? That will help me find Cayden or Trent?" I ask.

"I don't have a lot of information," Chloe says. "I can give you the address of Trent's old apartment. That apartment building has been shut down for three years."

"That would be great!" I say. I wait for her to write it down. I hand her a card. "Here's my number if you remember anything else."

"Thanks," Chloe says.

"If I find anything out about your brother I will let you know," I say.

Chloe walks me to the door. I head out and get back into the car. I pick up my phone and call Horus.

"Hello cousin," He says.

"The owner of the car is missing," I say. "I met with his sister. She identified the person in the car as Trent Holland. Can you run that name in the system? Send me the information."

"Sure thing," He says. "Anything else."

"Chloe, Cayden's sister, she gave me an address for Trent. She says that the building has been shut down for three years. I'm going to send you the address. Meet me there tomorrow at noon."

"Alright," He says.

We hang up. I start the car and head into town. I find a motel. Once I checked in I changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I spent the rest of the day thinking about Sadie.

**Day Six**

I wake up to knocking on my door. I get up and I look out the peephole. I roll my eyes and open the door.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

Horus stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. "You wanted to meet me at an apartment building in this town. I figure I'd check the motel because you don't usually go for the hotels when you travel. Turns out, this is the only motel in this town. So, I'm here." I move away from the door and sit back down on the bed. Horus walks in and shuts the door.

I get up and get ready to go. I finish and head back into the room. Horus was sitting at the table. He was looking through my files. "M. Janson," Horus says. "Markus Janson?"

"Still working for Set after all these years," I tell him. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Horus says.

I pack my things and head to the car. Horus had taken a bus to get here so he got into the car with me. We drive to the address. Once we get there I park in the parking lot. The building was just outside on the edge of town. It looked like the building had four floors. It had some vines growing up the sides, there was some paint on the side of the building and some of the windows were boarded up. "Do we know why this place was shut down?" Horus asks.

"I think it's because they weren't getting a lot of people in the building. When Trent lived here there was only one other apartment getting rented."

"This is a pretty small town," Horus says. "Probably not enough people living in it to have an apartment this big."

"Let's just go," I say.

Horus and I get out of the car and head in. We both have a gun and a flashlight. Once we get to the building it takes both of to pull the board out of our way. I go in first with Horus following. We entered to what probably was a lobby. There was a desk that had a sign that said "Management" above it. There were some chairs in the area. With some elevators in the back and a stairway. We head up the stairs and head down the hallway. Horus checks the rooms on the right and I check the rooms on the left. We continue throughout the house until we get to the last floor. I finish searching the rooms on my side.

"Nothing!" I call.

"You might want to come see this!" Horus calls back.

I head to where Horus was. There was a desk with papers on it. I look at them. There were pictures of me and Sadie throughout our trip. Pictures at the car rental, at the restaurant in the small town, at the safehouse. "They knew where we were the whole time!" I say. "They could have taken her sooner than the safehouse!"

"Why didn't they?" Horus asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Why would Set have someone watching us the whole time. He could've taken her any time he wanted. Why wait this long?"

"Maybe he wanted you guys to stay together," Horus explains. "To see how close, you two would get to each other."

I sit down on the chair and look through the pictures. I hear Horus looking through more of the papers. "What is Set's plan?"

"I think this is for you," Horus says.

I look up. He had an envelope. It had my name on it. I take it and open it.

 _Hello Son,_

 _I have Sadie Kane. If you ever want to see her again you will come alone when you find out where I am. Here is a little present as proof if you don't believe me._

 _Set_

I look in the envelope. It was Sadie's necklace that she wore. I looked at Horus. "He wants me to find them and come alone once I do."

"What's that?" Horus asks about the necklace.

"Sadie's necklace," I say.

I put it in my pocket. We continue to search for clues. We search the whole room then we hear footsteps. Horus and I look at each other before we quickly get prepared. Horus and I both stand on each side of the door. When the person enters the room, he sees Horus. Horus punches him and then he starts fighting Horus back. I move and grab his arms and pull him away from Anubis. He slams the back of his head into mine and I release him and shout in pain. He starts running and Horus runs after him. I take a second to recover and then I start to follow them. Once we get down the steps Horus runs out and manages to tackle him to the ground. Horus ends up standing up and holding the persons hands behind his back. I look at the person. It was Trent.

"Where's Sadie!" I demand. "Where is she?"

"Anubis," Trent says. "What a surprise!"

"Answer his question," Horus says. "Now!"

"I don't know where she is," Trent says. "I only took her to where Set instructed me to."

"Where?" I ask.

"I brought her here," Trent says. "That's it."

"When was that?" I ask.

"Six days ago," Trent responds.

"Do you have any idea where he took her?" I ask.

"No," Trent says. "I do not. He took her away in a truck. I didn't see where they went. I wasn't supposed to incase you came a long."

I turn around and walk away. Sadie was out there somewhere. Set was using her for some game. He wants me to find her. I head back towards Trent. "Where is Cayden?"

"In the trunk of his car," Trent says.

I walk over to the car and open the door. I pop up the trunk. Cayden was tied up and knocked out. I helped him out. Horus had put cuffs on Trent and called us some backup. After we had Trent taken away by some help Horus and I decide to take Cayden home.

I walk with Cayden up to the door. His sister answers and helps him in. Once he's situated she comes back. "Thank you," Chloe says. "Did you find the missing girl?"

"No," I say.

"I hope you find her soon!" Chloe says. "Good luck and thanks again for finding my brother."

"No problem," I say.

I head to the car and then I sit there with Horus.

"I'm sorry we didn't find her," Horus says. "At least we know she's alive."

"Why would Set keep her alive?" I ask. "Why does he want me to find her?"

"Maybe he wants to see you again," Horus says. "This must be the only way to get you to come to him."

"Don't you think he would leave me better clues?" I ask.

"I found this in the room," Horus pulls out a piece of paper. "Maybe is has answers. It's an address."

I take the paper. "The address is in New York." I say.

"Do you think that's where Sadie is?" He asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But were going to go find out."

***Day Seven***

Horus and I took turns driving the rest of the day and all night to get to New York. It was my turn when we pulled up into a parking garage a few blocks away from the building. We both get out of the car. I put my gun tucked in the back of my pants and pulled my shirt and jacket over it. I watch as Horus does the same. We both wore black jeans, a leather jacket, and boots. Horus had a white t-shirt and I had a grey one. We begin walking out of the garage.

"So, what's the plan if Sadie's there?" Horus asks.

"You call for backup and I will go get her," I say.

"You're still injured Anubis," Horus says. "I'll go get her."

"No," I say. "It's my fault she's gone. It's my responsibility to get her."

We were now on the sidewalk walking towards the direction that the building was. "So, what do we have about the building?" Horus asks.

"It's an abandoned hotel," I explain. "It has been closed for a few years after someone bought the property. It doesn't say anything about the person who bought it except they paid in cash and that they closed the hotel as soon as they bought it."

"Could be a hideout for Set," Horus says.

"I'm sure he wouldn't put Sadie somewhere so obvious," I say.

We get to the building. We decide to go through the ally and get in through the back door. Horus picks the lock and opens the door. I go in first and we search the place. It was mostly empty. There were no signs of anyone here. We search the floors and the rooms. I open a door on the third floor. This room had a been recently used. The bed was not made and there were papers all over the wall. It was pictures and articles about the Kane family. I picked up a newspaper. 'Ruby Kane found dead!" the title read. It explained that Ruby was Julius's wife and they had a son and daughter. I looked at the photo. It was a picture of them. Sadie was six years old in this photo. She had pigtails braided and wore a flower-patterned dress.

"Did you find any- "Horus stops when he walks into the room. "Wow."

"All this is about the Kane family," I explain. I pick up another paper. 'The Grandparents Won Custody of Sadie Kane' There was a picture of six-year-old Sadie screaming trying to go see her brother and father. I pick up another one. 'Sadie goes to school in LA' The picture Sadie was probably thirteen and she had shorts and an LA shirt on heading into the boarding school. There were a couple more about Sadie and a few about Julius and Carter.

"Anubis," Horus says. "This is for you."

Horus hands me an envelope that had my name on it.

 _Anubis,_

 _I see you've made it to the next place. Sadie is in a place that you cannot find easily. I will give you a hint. Where it all started is where you'll find answers._

 _Set_

"Where it all started?" I ask. "Where what all started?"

"Maybe where the hate towards Julius started," Horus says. "But we have no idea about the history of your father."

"No," I say. "Maybe your father does."

"He never talks about Set," Horus says.

"We have to try," I say. "We need to go see him."

"He's all the way in LA," Horus says. "You're really going to go all the way to LA to find answers."

"Horus," I say. "I need to find Sadie."

"This is more than just a mission now," Horus says.

"I love her," I say. "I need to get back to her."

"Fine," Horus says. "We can take a plane. We'll be there by tomorrow."

I take the note and then we search for any other clues. I end up finding a key. I put it in my pocket along with the note. Horus and I then head back to the car and make plans to go to LA.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't posted. I recently started working on a story of my own. It's not fan fiction its not based on any books its my own creation. I'm excited about it because I always wanted to write a book. I might find a way to post it online if I complete it and if I do, I'll let you guys know if anyone's interested. I'm also developing a new Sadie and Anubis story. It's going to be a story where they are in the world that Rick Riordan created not just humans. I'll give you more information when I get closer to posting it. I'll give you some details. Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel might make some appearances in the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sadie's POV

***Week Two***

"Two weeks Sadie," I say to myself. "You can do this."

I set the marker that I use to mark the wall on the desk. I had already gotten dressed and eaten already today. Kyle was late. They always let him come in the same time each day but today was different. He wasn't here. I was in the bathroom washing my hands. I hear the door open.

"It's about time you show up," I say walking out of the bathroom. I stop when I see Markus. "You're not Kyle." Markus had his arms crossed. Markus looks at me for a minute. He was studying me. I crossed my arms feeling uncomfortable. "Do you need something?" I ask.

"I came to bring you to Set," Markus says. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room.

"Let me go," I jerk my arm away from him. "I'm not going to try to run."

"Yeah," Markus says. He tightens his grip. "Because you won't have the ability to try." I stop moving. He drags me. After a minute he pulls my arm and slams me into the wall. "I'm not patient like the guard's blondie," He says. I take this opportunity to slam by knee into his stomach. He releases me and I run away from him. I didn't get very far before he grabs my arm and pulls me back. I turn to face him and he punches me. I scream in a pain. I hold my hand to next to my right eye where his fist had hit me. He pulls me up by the arm and I walk with him. Once we get to Set's office, he drags me to a chair and pushes my shoulders down. "Here she is," Markus says.

Set turns around and looks at me. "What did you do to her!" Set yells. "I told you not to hurt her."

"She tried to run away," Markus says. "She also attacked me."

"Leave," Set demands.

Markus nods and leaves the room. Set looks over my injuries. Set picks up his phone sitting on his desk. "Bring me a bag of ice." He hangs up. He looks at my arm. "I apologize for him," He walks around the desk and leans on the front in front of me. "He has anger issues."

I roll my eyes. "Why do you care if he hurts me? You're just going to kill me aren't you."

"Yes," Set says. "But I don't want my son thinking I'm a monster now do I?"

"He already thinks that," I say. "He will when he watches you kill me."

"Anubis will get over it," Set says.

"Why do you ruin everything Anubis loves?" I ask.

"To teach him how to survive life." Set says.

A guard comes in and hands Set and bag of ice and then leaves. Set bends down and puts the ice pack on my face. He holds it there. He looks into my eyes. Anubis and Set had the same eyes. Set had hate and rage in his eyes. When I look Anubis in the eyes, I can see revenge and determination. Set thinks that he will break his son. It will just make him want nothing to do with his father. I missed Anubis. I wanted to be back at the farmhouse with him. I wonder what he is doing or where he is. I hoped that he wasn't looking for me even though I know he is. I want to let him know he's walking into a trap. I had to figure out how to get out of here before Anubis gets here.

"You look so much like your mother," Set says. "She looked just like you when she was 18. Except for the red in your hair."

"Anubis is lucky that he didn't get your looks," I say.

Set smiles. "You probably got your attitude from Julius."

"I don't know," I say. "I only see my father two days a year."

"And your brother?" Set asks. "What's his name?"

"Carter," I say. "What about him?"

"What's he like?" Set asks.

"He's a nerd," I say. "Just like dad."

"How is Kyle?" Set asks.

"Fine," I say.

"You two seem to be getting along," Set says. "That's good. We all need friends."

"Is this your plan," I say. "To let us get along."

Set smiles. "My plan is to make sure you don't get lonely. I want you to be as comfortable as possible in this place." Set reaches out his hand and places it on my cheek that I didn't have ice on. He pulls it back. "I'll have a guard take you back to your room. Until next time, Sadie Kane."

A guard walks in and I get up and go with him. Once we get back to my room, he shuts the door behind him. I put the ice down and go to the bathroom to look at the bruise. Right now, it was red. I thought about how Set reacted. He was mad at Markus. I wondered why he was so mad if he was just going to kill me later on. I guess it's because I reminded him of my mom. I hear my door open.

"Sadie?" A voice says. It was Kyle. "Are you in here?"

"I'm in here!" I call.

I walk out of the bathroom and he looks at me. His green eyes were filled with concern. "What happened to you?" He asks.

"Your father," I say. "He did this."

Kyle looks at my arm. "Did he also do that?" He asks.

I look down at my arm. It had a hand print on it. "Yeah, he had a tight grip on my arm."

"He's violent," Kyle says. "And careless."

"I can tell," I say. "How did you turn out so nice? Growing up with him I mean."

Kyle smiles. "Ruby Kane," He says.

"You knew my mother?" I ask.

"I was only eight," Kyle says. "She saw me in the hallway with Anubis when she was brought in. She saw us for a while."

"That sounds like a story you should tell me," I say.

Kyle and I sit on the bed.

**Kyle's Story (Kyle POV) **

 _Anubis and I walked the hall when we heard the door in the front open. We walk around to the lobby. We sat in the corner and watched as the guards brought someone in. It was a woman. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes._

" _Ruby," Set says. "It's nice to see you again."_

" _Set," She says. "Why are you doing this? We were friends. I have children. They need me."_

 _Ruby glances at us and then looks back at Set. "Looks like so do you."_

 _Set looks over at us. "Anubis," He says. "Come."_

 _Anubis hesitates before he walks up to Set. "Yes," He says._

" _This is Ruby Kane," Set says. "Ruby, this is my son Anubis."_

" _He looks just like Miranda," Ruby says. Ruby looks at Set. "You shouldn't have him here. You kill people here."_

" _He's going to take over this business when he gets older," Set says. "He might as well learn it now. Where's your daughter? They were supposed to bring her in to."_

" _Sadie is six years old!" Ruby says. "She had nothing to do with any of this."_

" _You can hide her all you want," Set says. "I will have her."_

" _You're a monster!" Ruby shouts. "I should have listened to everyone when they said to stay away from you!"_

" _I thought we had something," Set says. He puts a hand on her face. "Julius took that away." He stands there for a minute. "Take her away," Set says. "Also, find me Sadie Kane."_

" _No!" Ruby shouts._

 _The next day Anubis and I were wondering the halls. We enter the room with all of the kid stuff. Ruby was sitting in there._

" _Hello!" She smiles. "Anubis is it." She looks at me. "What is your name?"_

" _Kyle," I say._

" _You must be Markus' boy." She says._

" _What are you doing here?" Anubis asks. "Shouldn't you be locked up."_

" _I should," She says. "Your dad needed someone to watch the two of you for the day."_

 _We spent the whole day with her. We felt happy that she was around. Anubis had taken a nap. I sat there with Ruby._

" _Why are you so nice to us?" I ask._

" _What do you mean?" She asks._

" _Everyone is so mean," I say. "But you're not."_

" _Being nice is the right thing to do," Ruby says. "Remember that."_

" _Who's Sadie?" I ask._

" _My daughter," She says. "She's a couple years younger than you."_

" _Is she nice too?" I ask._

" _Yes," She says. "Maybe you can meet her one day."_

 _The door opens. It was my dad. "Ruby," he says. "Come with me."_

 _Ruby smiles at me. "Remember what I said." Ruby gets up and walks with my dad. That was the last time I saw her before we watched her die._

 _**End Story**_

"Set was looking for me then?" I ask. "Why?"

"I don't know," Kyle says. "He probably wanted to have the advantage on Julius."

"I remember that night my mom was taken," I say. "We were alone. Dad had taken Carter to the store with him."

"What happened that you didn't get taken?" Kyle asks.

"My mom hid me," I say. "We had this secret room in our house where Carter and I were to be put in if only one parent was with us. The other one would come get us if something had happened."

"They knew that Set would be looking for her," Kyle says.

"Probably," I say.

"What was he going to do if he had you at that age?" Kyle wonders.

"I don't know," I say.

Someone comes into the room. "Kyle," The guard says. "Time to go."

Kyle puts a hand on my knee. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I say. Kyle gets up and walks away. I was left alone in my room to think about what Set's plan was. Kyle was a part of Set's plan. Kyle and I were pieces in Sets game.


	18. Chapter 18

**You're probably wondering why I'm posting more than once a day. I have so many stories for Sadie and Anubis that I want to write. I'm going to try my best to get this one done so I can get started on another one. I think I have three other ideas that I want to use.**

Anubis's POV

**Week Two**

We make it to the doors of Horus's parents house. Horus opens the door. "Mom! Dad! We're here!"

"Horus!" A voice says. It was Aunt Elizabeth. She comes out from around the corner. She hugs him. "I'm so glad to see you." She looks at me. "Anubis," She say. "You look like you need rest."

"I can't rest right now," I say. "I need to find Sadie."

"I know," Elizabeth says. "But you can't help her if your injured. Just stay here for this week, rest. Then next week you can get back out and look for her."

"Set will kill her!" I say. "I don't have time."

"I assure you," A voice says. It was Osiris. "Set won't kill her, he wants you to find him first. One week of rest will help you. I'm sure Sadie will be fine. If she's anything like her mother. She has things under control."

After a few more minutes of trying to persuade me I finally agree to stay. They did have a point. If I wanted to find Sadie, I needed rest. Elizabeth makes lunch for me and Horus. All four of us sit at the table. Once I finish eating. "I need your help." I say. I pull the notes that Set left me. Osiris takes them and reads them.

"So, you want to know where it all started," Osiris says.

"Yes," Anubis says.

"I'm assuming he means where he met Ruby," Osiris says. Osiris looks at Elizabeth. Elizabeth gets up and leaves the room. She then comes back with a photo. She hands it to me.

It was a boy, and a girl. The girl looked like Sadie. Around twelve years old. I knew it must've been her mother. The boy must be Set. They sat on the swings smiling at the camera.

"Set and Ruby," Osiris says. "They met in the park in front of our house. I don't know if the park is still there."

"What's the address?" I ask.

"We will give it to you once you've gotten rest," Osiris says. "You need it. I promise you, Sadie is fine."

"How do you know?" I ask. "She could be in danger."

"I know Set," Osiris says. "He's not going to hurt her. He took her and left you for a reason."

Osiris was probably right. Set had plans. If he wanted her dead, he probably would've left us for dead in the car. I did need the rest. Elizabeth shows me to their guest room. "I'll have Horus give you some fresh clean clothes to wear." She says. "I can wash all of yours."

"Thank you," I say. Elizabeth leaves. I head to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the mirror after I took off my shirt. My bruises were everywhere. My arm was bandaged. Probably stitched up. I finished removing my clothes then got in the shower. Once I was finished, I wrapped a towel around me. Elizabeth had left some of Horus's clothes for me. I put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. I pull out the necklace from my jeans pocket. "I'll come for you Sadie," I say. "I promise."

I hung the necklace on the lamp next to my bed. I laid down and decided to get some much-needed sleep.

After spending most of the week sleeping, I was well rested. I get up and look at my injuries. Some of the bruises had gotten smaller. My bandage had been changed. I pack my stuff and meet Horus in the living room.

"Are you ready?" he asks. "You look better than you did when we got here."

I put Sadie's necklace around my neck. "I'm ready."

"Anubis," Osiris says. He hands me a piece of paper. "Be careful, Set is dangerous."

"I know," I say.

"I do hope you can save her," Osiris says. "Ruby was the sweetest person in the world. If Sadie is anything like her mother, she's worth saving."

"She is," I say.

Horus and I head to the car. We were on our way to get to the place where it all started.

I stop the car. We parked outside the house that our fathers once lived in as children. Horus and I get out of the car. The house was abandoned. It had boarded up windows and it looked like it hadn't been touched for years. I looked at the park across the street. There were kids playing and chasing each other. I turn around and walk up the steps to the house.

"You think the answers are going to be here?" Horus asks.

"Yes," I say. I open the door. We both have our flashlights and walk in. It was an empty house. We split up and search it and meet up once were done. "Anything?" I ask Horus.

"No," Horus says. "Nothing."

I stand there thinking for a minute. "What about the basement?" I ask.

"I didn't check there yet," Horus says.

We both walk down into the basement. There were some papers sitting on an old workbench. I take it. 'Ruby Faust and Julius Kane become Prom King and Queen!'

"Must be a small town if this is their biggest story in the paper," Horus says.

I pick up another one. 'Randy Matthews kills wife Anne Matthews!' There was a picture of our grandpa and grandma with Set and Osiris. Then there was an envelope. It said Anubis.

 _Anubis,_

 _The story is simple. Ruby Kane was my best friend. I loved her, she was the best thing in my life after my mother. Julius took her from me. Next, you need to go to the graves. Each grave has a has a piece of the answer. You must figure out what three graves they are and where they are located. Good luck._

 _Set_

"Three graves," Horus says. "Who are the three?"

"Anne Matthews, his mother. Ruby Kane, Sadie's mother." I sit there and think. "Who else is significant to him?"

Horus thinks about it for a minute. "What about Randy?" He asks.

"Wouldn't he hate him?" I ask. "He loved his mother, he loved Ruby, it wouldn't make sense."

"Miranda," Horus says.

"My mother," I say. "Why?"

"She is the reason that you're here," Horus says. "Set wants you to be like him. That's why he killed her."

"Those three people are probably all buried in different places. We have no idea where."

"My dad will know Anne's. Julius Kane might know Ruby's. Do you know where your mom was buried?" Horus says.

"No," I say. "Her parents didn't let me go. They wanted nothing to do with me because of my father."

"So, you never visited her grave?" He asks.

"No," I say.

"I'm sure we can figure it out somehow," Horus says.

"Call your dad," I say. "We meet back in the car."

Hours heads upstairs. I look through the paper incase there was anything else. When I finished, I went upstairs and sat in the car to wait for Horus. A few minutes later he comes back. "He said that Anne was buried in the town graveyard. He doesn't know about Miranda either. He also doesn't know about Ruby."

We head to the graveyard. We walk through until we see the name. Anne Matthews. Loving mother and wife. There were fresh flowers. "Someone's been here," I say.

"Set?" Horus guesses.

"No," I say. "He wouldn't do that." I pick up the flowers from and take the paper that was attached. "It's a coordinate."

"Good," Horus says. "We're getting somewhere!"

"We need to make plans to go to New York," I say. "We are going to go see Julius Kane."

 **These chapters are probably going to be a bit shorter than usual but it's for a reason. Enjoy. Feel free to leave a review it's optional :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Sadie's POV

**Week Three**

I've began to get familiar with my routine. I get up, get dressed, mark the wall, eat my food, wait for Kyle, spend time with Kyle, spend the rest of the day alone, repeat. This time was different. It was time for the escape plan. We were going to try to get out of this place once and for all. I dressed in a white shirt, black pants, boots, and a black jacket. I ate quickly today. I was excited. I sit on my bed and wait for Kyle. Once the door opens, I see him and stand up.

"Hey," I say hugging him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kyle says shutting the door.

"What's the plan?" I say.

"I'm going to go out and check to see if it's clear," Kyle says. "When it's clear, we are going to the stair well that's only a few feet from your door. We have to go down to the bottom floor. There will be two hallways we have to navigate thought to get to the storage area. Usually the storage area is guarded but there is a meeting right now so there will be limited guards. The goal is to make it on the supply truck. Once we do that, we can hide in there until were far enough away."

"Then were free," I say. I hug him again. "We're going to get out of here Kyle!"

"We're not out yet Sades," He says.

"Have hope Kyle!" I lightly hit him on the shoulder. He smiles. "Okay." Kyle goes up to the door. He opens it and steps out he looks both ways before he comes back in. "It's clear."

He steps out again. I go with him this time. He walks over and opens the stairwell door. I go in first and he follows. "We have to be quiet. If they here footsteps were going to be caught." He whispers.

We quickly but quietly make our way down to the bottom floor. He goes to go out the door but stops. He grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs to the basement. I hear the door open. We were hiding under the steps that would lead to floor two. Once we hear the door on floor two open we head back up. He opens the door. We both run down the hall and hide in a door frame. He leans his head out. He signals for me to follow him. We go around the corner and see a guard and pushes me back around the corner. His hands were on my waist and he was close to me. I could feel his breathing against my body. He looks back over. We continue on to the next hallway. He stops at a room that says storage. We go in.

"We made it!" I say quietly.

We hide behind boxes when the door for the truck opens. He peaks around. "Once they finish bringing boxes we can get in the truck and hide behind boxes in there."

We wait. Once the guys head out of the storage room to the hallway, we came from we run to the truck. Kyle grabs my waist and lifts me up into the truck. I grab his hand and help him up. The door opens. "Hey!" The guard calls. "You two stop!"

I stand up and put my hands up. There were five guards with guns pointed at us. Kyle was on the ground still with his hands up. Two of the guards grab Kyle. One of them climbs up and grabs me and the other helps me down. We both had hands behind our backs handcuffed and we were heading towards Set's office. Once we get there one of the guards go in. "Sir," He says. "We caught Sadie and Kyle trying to escape."

"Bring them in," Set says. They bring us in and sit us down at the chairs and take off the handcuffs. When they leave, I look around? Set and Markus were both in here. Set stood at his desk. "This is disappointing," Set says putting his hand in his red coat pocket.

Markus walks up and throws his son to the ground. He hits his head on the desk. "NO!" I scream. "It wasn't his plan! It was mine!"

"You are a disappointment Kyle!" Markus yells. "I expected you to change since your last escape plan."

"If you weren't such a terrible father maybe I'd want to be here," Kyle says.

"You're weak and pathetic," Markus says. "Just like your mother." He kicks Kyle in the ribs. He then pulls Kyle up by the shoulder and drags him out of the room."

Set watches them leave before he turns to me. "Sadie," Set says. "Why would you try to run?"

"So, Anubis doesn't have to watch you kill me," I say.

"Anubis is going to see that whether you escape or not," Set says. "I'll always know where to find you. You wouldn't make it to the safety of the Kane mansion before I find you again."

"You're a monster," I say.

"I'm not a monster Sadie," He says. "I'm just evil." I roll my eyes. He walks over and bends down to meet my eyes. "If you didn't look just like her." He says. "You'd be dead by now."

"You didn't seem to have a hard time killing her," I say.

"It tore me apart Sadie," Set says. "More than you'll ever know." He put a hand on my cheek like he did before. I grab his wrist.

"If you loved her," I say. "You'd let me live."

"If anything," Set says. "I'm doing her a favor. She'll see her daughter again."

Set calls the guards. He stands up and watches them take me away. "Anubis will never forgive you! He'll never love you!" I yell before they shut the door. I didn't struggle on the way back to my room. I was worried about Kyle. Markus was a violent person and it was hard for anyone to get away once he's angered. Kyle was probably getting beat up or worse killed. It would have been all my fault for trying to get him to help me escape. I never got to see him for the rest of the day or the rest of that week. 


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying to wrap this one up and start a new one. I have three story ideas, I'm not sure which one will be next. I'm leaning towards two of the three. If anyone is interested in me posting the descriptions and you guys can tell me which one, you'd like to see first. I think I might do that.**

Anubis's POV

**Week Three**

We park in the street in front of the Kane's mansion. This was the home of Amos Kane. Julius and Carter had lived here ever since Ruby died. Julius and Amos Kane run a law firm and are very known in New York. Carter was the son of Julius and Sadie's brother. He is also going into the family business.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Horus asks. "You know Julius will not be happy to see you. A. because you lost his daughter. B. because your Set's son."

"Maybe he'll understand that I'm trying to find her and help." I say. "He's my only chance to find her Horus. I have to try."

"Let's go then," Horus says. We both get out of the car and head up to the steps of the mansion. I knock on the door. We wait for a minute. "Maybe no one is home."

Just as Horus says that the door opens. It was a boy about my age. He was African American with brown hair and brown eyes. I assumed that this was Carter. "Hello," I say. "Is Julius Kane here."

"Yes," Carter says. "He's a little busy right now, his daughter is missing."

"That's why were here," I say. "I'm Anubis Black. I'm the spy who was assigned to protect her."

Carter stops for a minute. "Maybe you should come in." He steps aside and lets us in. The room was massive. "Have a seat, anywhere. I'll be back."

He leaves the room. He walks into what I assumed was the library. Horus and I look at each other and then we both sit down on the couch. "This place is massive," Horus says.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "No wonder they want Sadie here. It's a fortress."

A few moments later the doors of the library opened and a man comes out. He was African American like Carter. He had a shaved head and a goatee. He wore a nice suit pants and a button up white shirt. Carter and another man. African American also, except he had long hair braided. He also wore a suit similar to the other one but he had a vest button up with his outfit.

"You need to get out of this house right now!" He yells. "You are responsible for Set having my daughter!"

I stand up and Horus was with me. Julius stops a foot away from me. "Mr. Kane, I can find her."

"You've done enough," He says. "I payed big money for my daughter to be here and they assign Set's son to bring her to me!"

"You think I asked to be Set's son!" I yell. "I've spent my whole life running from Set! I should be in the hospital resting right now but I'm out here trying to find your daughter!"

"Julius," the other man said. "Maybe we should hear what he has to say. He's the last one to see Sadie before she went missing."

"Uncle Amos is right, dad." Carter says. "Sadie trusted him."

Julius backs away from me. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"I'm trying to find Sadie," I say. "Set, my father, wants me to find her. He's left me clues. I found the first coordinate at his mother's grave. He's left two more clues. One's at my mothers' grave. The other one..." I stop and look at all of them. "Is at Ruby's grave."

"So, you want to know where my mothers grave is?" Carter asks.

"Yes," I say.

"How can we trust you?" Julius asks.

"Mr. Kane," I say. "I want to see her again as much as you do. It was my job to protect her and I failed. I'm sorry for that. No one wants my father to pay for what he's done more than I do. He killed Ruby and my mother in front of me. He killed my witness protection family. He's killed anyone I ever cared about. Please, tell me where Ruby's grave is and I can bring Sadie home to you."

Julius sits down in a chair. "Dad," Carter walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "He's our only chance at finding her."

Amos had his hands in his pockets. "How do we know that you're telling us the truth? How do you know that Set has my niece?"

I take out the note that Set left with Sadie's necklace. "This was with it," I say and take the necklace off and hold it out. Julius stands up and takes it.

"London," Julius says.

I look up at him confused.

"That's where you're going to find Ruby's grave," Julius says. "Her parents wanted her buried in London because they raised her there until they moved her to America."

"Thank you, Mr. Kane." I say. "Thank you."

Horus and I turn to leave. "Anubis," Julius says. He hands me the necklace. "Bring her home."

"I will Sir," I say. "I promise." I take the necklace.

Horus and I leave. We were halfway down the steps when we were called again. "Anubis!" I turn to see Carter heading towards us.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I hope you can find her," Carter says. "Sadie. My dad is really torn up about it. I don't know what would happen if…" Carter stopped.

"She'll come back alive," I say. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good luck," Carter says.

"Thank you, Carter." I say. He turns and walks back into the mansion. We continue down the steps.

"Well," Horus says. "That went better than I thought. I thought he would kill you."

"Me too," I agree. "Now, lets get going to London."

Once we get into London, Horus and I take a cab to the graveyard. The driver gave us the strangest look. I know what he's thinking. Two guys who are not from this country get in your taxi from the airport and the first destination they choose is a graveyard, not the most normal thing to do, but we were in a hurry. We get out and we walk around reading the names on the graves. I stop when I see a photo of Ruby by a grave. The photo had a piece of paper sticking in the corner.

"Horus," I say. "I found it."

I open the piece of paper.

 _Anubis,_

 _These first two clues were really easy. The last one will be the hardest. Your mother. It was hard for me to find her grave myself. I'm sure you can figure out how to find it. Sadie is fine by the way. She's taken quite a liking to Kyle. You'd better hurry before she falls in love with him instead of you. The last coordinate will be there._

 _Set_

I roll my eyes at the last part. My father was playing games. He's using Kyle as a part of a game. "Where's the coordinate?" Horus asks.

"It's not here," I say. "It's at my moms grave."

I hand the note to Horus. "I can't believe Set thinks this is a game."

"Everything is a game to him," I say.

"What's the plan?" Horus asks.

"First, we need to find a hotel to stay at." I tell him.

Horus and I decide to go with a hotel on the river. Horus and I take turns taking showers before we decided to do anything. I sit down on the bed. 'Bring her home,' Julius's voice rang through my head. I held Sadie's necklace in my hand with the chain wrapped around my hand.

"You're going to find her," Horus says.

"I hope so," I say.

"What's the plan?" Horus asks.

"We're going to visit my grandparents," I say.

"How do we find them?" He asks.

"I know where they live," I say. "I've been there before."

**Flashback**

 _I was eighteen, I had finally joined the spy organization. I was in between missions so I decided to do a mission of my own. Find my grandparents. I looked for their names by searching my mothers. Miranda Black._

" _Anubis Matthews," Nathan says. "How are you?"_

" _Good sir," I say. I turn my attention from my computer to Nathan. He sits on the edge of my desk and looks at the computer._

" _Miranda Black," Nathan says. "Are you trying to find your grandparents?"_

" _Yes," I say. "I want to meet them."_

" _You know they may not like you," Nathan says._

" _I know," I say. "But I have to try."_

 _Nathan probably wanted to argue more but he knows that I was not going to drop it. "Good luck," Nathan says. "I hope it goes well."_

" _Thank you," I say._

 _I discovered that my grandparents' names were Charles and Emily Black and that they lived in Florida. I took a plane to Florida and I drove a rental car to their address. I parked in front of the house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Charles opened the door. "Hello," He says._

" _Hi," I say and hold out my hand. "I'm Anubis Matthews."_

 _Charles looks back and comes out and shuts the door. "Get out of here. You are not welcome."_

" _Because my father is Set?" I ask. "I don't like him either."_

" _If that were true," Charles says. "You wouldn't keep his last name."_

" _I loved my mother," I say. "I watched her die."_

" _We don't want anything to do with you," Charles says. "Matthews blood is in you. You're bound to turn out just like him. Their all killers. The Matthews family is full of murderers and we will not be a part of it."_

" _I understand," I say. "I'll go. No trouble."_

 _I turn around and leave. 'The Matthews family is full of murderers.' I had that stuck in my head the whole drive back to California. I could've taken a plane but I needed time to process. Once I got back Nathan paid me another visit._

" _Matthews," Nathan says. "How was the visit?"_

" _Not well," I say. "Charles wanted nothing to do with me."_

" _What about Emily?" He asks._

" _I didn't see her," I say. "It's not their fault. I don't blame them. The Matthews family is full of murderers."_

" _I'm sorry Matthews," Nathan says._

" _I'd prefer the name Black," I say. "Anubis Black."_

 _Nathan smiles. "That has a better ring to it. I'll get that updated in the computers."_

" _Thank you," I say. He gets up and leaves. It was the first step of getting away from Set. For good._

**End**

"Great," Horus says. "We can rest, then we will work on the next task. It's been a long week. Flying from California to New York. Facing Julius Kane, Flying to London."

"Yeah," I say. "Long week." Way too long. It's been three weeks since I saw Sadie. Her deep blue eyes, her long caramel colored hair, her lips on mine. I needed her back and I was not going to rest until I got her back.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadie's POV

**Week Four**

Week four. It's been two more days into the week and still, no Kyle. I sat there. I was worried. What had happened to him? I tried asking the guard when he came in for my lunch. No response. I decided to stay in my pajamas. A pair of black shorts with a white tank top. The top was thin so you could see the outline of my black bra. I figured I was going to be locked in the room all day so I wasn't going to take time to care. I had my hair tied up into a messy bun. I marked the day on the wall. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I wondered what Anubis was doing. I want to be with Anubis. What would I do if I saw him again? Probably stair into his brown eyes, wrap my arms around his neck, kiss his warm and soft lips, run my fingers through his black hair. 'Snap out of it Sadie,' I think to myself. 'Next time you see him you will be killed in front of him.' The door of my room opens interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Sadie," Kyle says.

I sit up and walk over to him. He had a bandage on his head and his eye was bruised. I hug him. "Oh my god," I say. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ow," Kyle says. "Maybe not hug me."

I pull away. "Why?" I ask.

"I have a couple broken and bruised ribs," Kyle says.

I pull up his shirt without hesitation. I study his chest and abdomen. There were dark bruises all over. I put my hand on one of the bruises and he flinches. I release his shirt and he pulls it down. "Your dad did this to you?" I ask.

"Yeah," Kyle says. Kyle sits down on my bed. I stand in front of him. He was tall enough so that when he sat on my bed, he was the same height as me.

"He's horrible," I say. "How did you manage to make it this far?" I ask.

"I have hope that one day I'll be out of here." Kyle says. "It hasn't been that long. Only 21 years."

I look at the wall. Four weeks. I've been here four weeks. He's been here 21 years. That's over 1,000 weeks. "If I'm here as long as you, I'm going to need a bigger wall." I gesture to my wall of marks.

Kyle smiled. "If it didn't hurt to laugh," He says. "I probably would've."

I smile. "Just trying to make the situation brighter."

"The situation got brighter when you showed up," Kyle says. "I've never met a girl or anyone my age since Anubis."

"So, you've never had any friends. No girlfriend, boyfriend, best friend, nothing." I say.

"Nope," Kyle says. "How about you? You have any friends? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Best friend?"

"I have friends, I had a boyfriend once his name was Walt, my best friends are Liz and Emma, Jaz, Alyssa, Cleo. I have a brother. Carter." I stop. Kyle looked very interested in the topic.

"That's a lot," Kyle says.

"You do have one friend," I say. "I'm here."

Kyle smiles. "Yeah. Thanks Sadie." He sits there a minute. "I'm sorry our plan didn't work."

"I'm sorry you got hurt for trying to escape," I say.

"You didn't know that was going to happen," Kyle says. "I was hoping we would escape and I didn't have to worry about Markus."

"You tried to escape before," I say. "Did he beat you then too?"

"Yes," Kyle says. "I had a broken arm and a broken leg."

Kyle had a sadness in his eyes. His mom died, he lived here with his father who was no better than Set. Kyle was alone. No one to help him. Kyle leans in and kisses me. Part of me wanted to pull away because I wished he was Anubis. Another part of me wanted to kiss him. He risked getting beat up to try to escape with me. It was my fault that he ended up with bruised ribs. I decided to kiss him back. He was shocked by this but he continued to kiss me. He put a hand on my face. I put my hands on his neck. Kyle pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He says. "I never kissed someone before. I wanted to know what it felt like. I shouldn't have done it. I know you and Anubis are close by the way you look when you talk about him and I-"

I interrupt him by kissing him again. "It's fine," I say. "Set wants me dead remember. I might never see Anubis again." That made me feel a little pain in my chest.

"You'll see Anubis again," Kyle says. "I promise."

I kissed Kyle again. He kissed me back. This time the kiss was deeper. We move so that Kyle was sitting on the bed leaning on the headboard. I sat in his lap with my legs hanging over the edge of the bed. We were interrupted by a guard coming to take Kyle away. I move off of him and Kyle gets up and leaves.

Kyle took my mind off of everything. Set, wanting me dead. Anubis, wherever he was and what he was doing. My mind wondered back to Anubis. Anubis and I kissed a couple of times but we weren't officially anything. I still felt bad. What happened if I was back with Anubis and Kyle escaped with us. I would have both of them to deal with. 'That's a problem that you shouldn't worry about right now' I think to myself. 'You don't know what's going to happen.'

" _Sadie," Anubis says. "Where are you taking me?"_

" _Just come on," I say. I was holding Anubis' hand dragging him behind me. I wore a white dress. Anubis wore a white shirt and regular jeans with his boots. I was also wearing boots. I stop when we were under a tree. We had walked through a field. I lean against the tree and grabbed Anubis by his jacket and pulled him into me. Still holding on to his jacket, I kissed him. He had put his hands on my hips and kissed me back. Anubis stopped and pulled away from me. He rested his head on mine. I put my hands on his chest. I close my eyes. When I open them Anubis was gone, "Anubis!" I call. I run out into the field. He was nowhere to be found._

I wake up. It was dark. I turn the lamp on. "It was a dream," I say to myself. I get up and go to the bathroom and rinse my face with water. I then take a cup that I kept from one of my meals and put water in it. I took a sip. I put the cup on the end table. I turned the lamp off. I was starting to go insane. Four weeks. Twenty-eight days. Without Anubis or knowing if I was going to live or die.

 **I hope you guys aren't mad about Kyle and Sadie. I promise Sadie and Anubis end up together. I just thought this would be a good way to bring some entertainment. And, it's all part of the plan. Like I said in the previous chapter notes. I'm trying to get this story done so I can start another one. I'm still debating on which one to do first. I have three story ideas. I will use all of them at one point. I just want to do one at a time so I can stay focused and not confuse myself. I have some chapters for one of them written. I'm thinking maybe a description of the two out of the three that I'm debating on. Would you guys like to see the two ideas and you guys tell me what one you'd like first? I'm going to be writing another chapter tomorrow. I don't know if it will be posted. I'm going to try my best.**

 **On another note, I want to thank all of you for reading. Also, the reviewers, I love you guys. You are all so excited to see what happens next. I love that I'm making something that people enjoy. That's why I'm also in the works of writing a book of my own instead of stories based on a book.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you guys are not too disappointed about the Sadie and Kyle thing. It won't last long. It's part of greater events later on. In Sadie's next chapter she will explain why she did what she did.**

Anubis's POV

**Week Four**

"Do you think your grandfather is going to shut you out again?" Horus asks as we get in the rental car and start driving towards the house.

"I don't know," I say. "I'm going to have to explain to him. I can't leave empty handed. Sadie's life is on the line. I need to find her."

"You really love this girl," Horus says.

"No," I say. "I don't love Sadie."

"If you didn't love her," Horus says. "You wouldn't have escaped the hospital and tried to find her."

I held on to the necklace that I put back around my neck. I thought about our events of that night.

**Flashback**

 _We sat on the steps of the farmhouse. I loved the way the sunlight shined on her eyes. I knew she was thinking about something. I leaned closer to her. I kissed her. A second later she kissed back which surprised me. I stopped kissing her before she puts her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer to me so she was on my lap. That was when my phone rang. I stand up and answered the phone._

" _What do you need Horus?" I ask._

" _There's people working for Set on the inside," He says. "You need to get Sadie and leave. They know where you are."_

" _Anubis!" Sadie calls. I look up. She was pointing at the field._

" _I got to go," I hang up. I look out in the field. Snipers. "RUN!" I yelled. I walk fast. I turn towards the field and pull out a gun._

" _What's going on?" She asks._

" _Sadie, get inside now." I demand._

 _Once I get on the bottom of the steps they start firing. I knock Sadie down so she wouldn't get hurt. She screams. My heart shattered at the sound she made. I hoped I didn't hurt her to much. I put my hand behind her head before she hit the ground with it. We crawl into the house and into the kitchen. I could tell she was scared. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it was okay. The guns stopped firing._

" _We need to move," I say. "Get to the car in the garage. Lock the doors. Stay quiet. I'll be there in a second."_

" _What!" Sadie says. "No! I'm not going anywhere without you!"_

" _Sadie please," I say. I look into her eyes. "I'll be right behind you. I promise."_

**End Flashback**

"I didn't expect this to happen," I say. "I'm supposed to keep my missions separate from my life."

"That's a rule you made Anubis," Horus says. "To protect yourself from Set."

"Because of it Set has her," I say. "I didn't expect to fall in love with her. If she dies, it's on me."

"You know that's not true," Horus says.

"Set has killed anyone I ever cared about," I say.

"He won't get her," Horus says. "We'll find her."

Horus and I sit in silence until we get to the house. I remembered these steps. I walked up to the door with Horus behind me. I knock on the door. An older woman answers the door.

"Hello," She smiles. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," I say. "Are you Emily Black?"

"Yes," She says.

"Is Charles Black here?" I ask.

"No," She says. "He's at lunch with some buddies."

"I'm not sure if you know who I am," I say. "I'm Anubis Black."

"Anubis," She says. "I knew I saw your mother in you." She hugs me. "Why did it take you all this time to come here?"

"I came here when I was eighteen," I say. "Charles wouldn't let me stay."

"Charles blames you," Emily says. "He says if Miranda never had you, she wouldn't have gotten in this situation. Would you like to come in? I can make you some coffee, hot chocolate, tea?"

We walk in and sit at the table with Emily. "This is Horus Matthews," I say. "He's my cousin."

"It's lovely to meet you Horus," Emily says. She sits down across from us. "So, what brings you boys here?" She asks.

"I'm sure you've heard that Set has Sadie Kane," I say.

"Yes," Emily says. "Poor girl, I remember when she was just 1 year old. Ruby came to visit Miranda. Miranda put you down and as a curious 3-year-old you walked over and watched Sadie while they talked."

"I've meet her before?" I asked.

"Yes," Emily says. "I told Ruby and Miranda that you two were going to be inseparable one day."

"We're trying to find her," Horus interrupts.

We explain everything. The clues, and how he's left everything at the graves for us to find. Emily stops. "So, you want to know where your mother is buried in order to find the last clue."

"Yes," I say.

"She's buried in the graveyard in town," Emily says. "It's only a few minutes away from here."

"Thank you!" I say.

Horus and I get up to leave. Emily told us we should probably leave before Charles comes back. I liked her. She was nice. She didn't blame me for what my father has done.

"Anubis," She says. "I have something for you."

I turn and see Emily walking over with an envelope. It had my name on it. "What's this?" I ask.

"It's a letter," Emily says. "From your mother. She wanted me to give it to you one day if something happened to you."

"Thank you," I say.

"It was nice meeting you Emily," Horus smiles.

"I hope you find her," Emily says. "Sadie, she seems very special to you Anubis."

"She is," I say. "Thank you, Emily."

"I believe it's grandma to you," Emily says. "Now go, save your girl."

We head out and go to the graveyard. I put the envelope in my pocket. Horus parks and we find my moms grave. There was a picture of me and my mother at her grave. 'Miranda Black' 'Loving mother and daughter' The picture had a paper in it. I open it. It was the last coordinate. "We have it!" I say.

"Good," Horus says.

I stop and look at the grave. "Can I have a minute?" I ask.

"Yeah," Horus says. "Meet me at the car."

Horus walks off. I pull out the note that Emily given me.

 _Dear Anubis,_

 _If you are reading this, that means something has happened to me. I'm sorry that you had to grow up with a father like Set. I wanted to tell you what I know were Set's plans. Set wants you to take over his crime business. The reason that he is this way is because of Ruby Kane. Set was in love with Ruby. He never had the chance to tell her how much he cared because Julius started dating her. Julius kept Set away from Ruby. This made Set mad. He plans to kill Ruby, she's my best friend and I won't let that happen. If it does, I want you to know something. She has a daughter. Sadie Kane. I hope you and Sadie can be friends if she's still alive by the time you get this. I love you Anubis. You're my son and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just hope my father doesn't try to blame you for everything that happened. Staying around Set was my choice. To protect you, Ruby, and Sadie. Set is an evil man. Never trust anything he says. Promise me._

 _Love, Mom._

I put my hand on her stone. "I love you too, mom. I'll make you proud." I got up and walked to the car. The next step was to plan Sadie's rescue. I was going to save Sadie, even if it could be the last thing I ever do.


	23. Chapter 23

Sadie's POV

**Week Five**

Today, I was dressed in some black shorts and a white t-shirt. Kyle enters the room and I smile. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," Kyle says. "How are you today?"

"Good," I say.

Kyle kisses my cheek. Kyle was a great person. I cared for him. I knew I shouldn't be with him. I loved Anubis and I wanted to be with him more than anything. I've been here for five weeks and I was losing hope. When will Anubis be coming to get me? Will he be coming to get me? Would Set kill me first? Set wants me dead to get revenge for my father stealing the love of his life. I knew I probably wasn't going to make it out of this place alive. I thought about how I'd never see my brother, my father, my uncle, my friends, Anubis again. Having Kyle around definitely made me forget about those things. When he isn't with me, I'm back to thinking about Anubis.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyle asks.

"Everything," I say. "I may never see my brother, father, uncle, friends or anyone I care about again."

"You will," Kyle says. "Set won't get his way."

"What if he does," I say. "I don't have that much hope. It's been five weeks. My dad and brother are probably thinking I'm already dead. They could be planning my funeral right now."

Kyle puts his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Sadie," Kyle says. "Anubis is probably trying everything he can to get you. If I were him, I'd be doing the same thing. You're a special girl that's worth saving."

"I don't know what I would've done without you here," I say. "Thank you for being here."

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Kyle says. "Having you around has been the highlight of my life."

"Just wait until you see the world outside of this building," I say. "That will be the highlight of your life."

"I'm sure it will," Kyle says. "Especially since I won't have to live with my father anymore."

"The police will put you in witness protection so you can stay hidden until they get Set and Markus," I say.

"It will be worth it," Kyle says.

The door opens. "Kyle," The guard says. "Time to go."

"It's early," Kyle says.

"Set wants to speak with her," The guard says. "Your time is going to be cut short today."

"Okay," Kyle says. He looks at me. "Bye."

"Bye," I say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyle smiles at me before he turns and goes with the guard. A few minutes later the door opens again. I expect it to be a guard. It was Set.

"Hello Sadie," Set says. "How are you today?"

"How are you?" I ask confused. "I didn't think you made room visits."

"I usually don't," Set says. He looks at the wall. "Counting down the days are we." He walks over to the wall and runs his hand over the marks.

"Is that what people do when there unwillingly locked up?" I ask sarcastically.

"I see you've gotten quite use to having Kyle around," Set says. He sits down in the chair. I stayed were I was sitting on my bed.

"Kyle is a good person," I say. "Which, is surprising considering he was raised here."

"Him and Anubis both were supposed to be here," Set says. "Ruby inspired them to rebel that day I had her watch them. Kyle has paid for Anubis's escape and his two attempted escapes."

"He deserves better than this place," I say. "He has no friends his age. Do me a favor. If you kill me. Let Kyle go."

"That's not my choice Sadie," He says. "It's up to Markus."

"I hope Anubis gives you what you deserve," I say. "Anubis is never going to side with you."

"I'm sure he will," He says. "He'll understand me eventually. He just needs a push."

"Or a new father figure," I say.

"Your mom was as sarcastic and sassy as you too," Set says. "That's what I loved most about her."

"She probably never loved you," I say. "Something tells me, you weren't her type."

"You seem different," Set says. "You're losing hope. You are starting to think that Anubis isn't looking for you. Thinking maybe he never cared about you as much as you thought he did. Which, could possibly be true. Then, you'll understand loving someone who didn't love you."

"So, either way it works your going to teach someone a lesson. If Anubis comes your going to kill me, to prove what? That you don't care about his feelings. If he doesn't, I'll understand what you went through. Not having the person, you care about love you back." I say.

"Not exactly," He says. "You're close. There's more to the plan if Anubis comes. You'll see eventually."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Ruby, wouldn't love you for what you're doing."

"I would have been a whole different person if Ruby choose me," Set says. "She didn't choose me."

"I wouldn't choose you either," I say.

"Like mother, like daughter," Set says. He looks at his watch. "I must be going."

Set leaves and I sit alone.

I spend the next day hanging out with Kyle. We were both laying down in my bed. My arm was beside his. We looked up at the ceiling. "You know," I say. "People are usually outside looking at clouds or stars. Not ceilings."

"That sounds fun," Kyle says. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"Yeah," I say. I remembered the night on the truck bed. Anubis and I watched the stars until I feel asleep. I remembered waking up in his arms and smiling. My mind always wondered back to Anubis.

"How are your ribs?" I asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much when I move or breath," He says. "It's still a little bruised."

"So is your eye," I say.

"Yours is almost healed," He says. He touches the bruise by my eye.

The guard opens the door. "Kyle."

"Yes," He says. "I'm coming."

"Bye Kyle," I say. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sadie," He says. I watch as he gets up and leaves the room. I was alone again to think about Anubis.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I know the chapters are short, that's because I want the weeks to be different. I know you guys are probably waiting for Sadie and Anubis to reunite. It should be coming up soon. I've been inspired for writing this. I get writers block sometimes but I'm back on track.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone. My goal is to have this story done by the end of the week. I'm ready for you guys to see some of my other stories. I think I decided which one I'm doing next. I think you guys are going to like all of the stories I have planned. I also have another Sadie and Anubis one shot coming up.**

Anubis's POV

**Week Five**

Horus and I were in a hotel. We spent most of the week coming up with a plan to get Sadie back. We had the coordinates to the place. As much as I wanted to go there right now and find Sadie, we needed a plan.

"So," Horus says. "Since we don't know who's working for Set on the inside we are on our own."

"Yes," Anubis says. "The plan is for me to go in alone. You are going to hack into their security cameras and guide me through to where they are keeping Sadie. Then, you guide us out."

"What if you get spotted? Or if Set finds you?" Horus asks.

"If I get spotted or if Set finds me, I'll have you call the police," I say. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"This isn't going to be easy," Horus says. "You and I both know that."

"I know," Anubis says. "I need to go in alone, if Set realizes that I have someone with me he'll kill Sadie."

I put my hands on the desk and lean on it. Horus walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to get her." Horus says. "Now that we have the plan ready when will we start?"

"I'm assuming security is going to be low at night," Anubis says. "We will start tomorrow night. That will give us time to rest, gather are last bit of supplies, and go over the plan one more time."

"Alright," Horus says. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," I say. Horus walks over to his room. We had a hotel room with adjoining rooms. He shuts the door. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I put on a pair of shorts and then I lay in bed. I go to sleep.

*First day of week six*

I open my eyes as soon as the alarm goes off. I sat up. I grab some clothes. Black jeans, black shirt, and black jacket. I put on my boots and Sadie's necklace. I was tying my boots when Horus walks through the door to his room with food. "I brought bagels," He says.

"Thanks," I say. He sets it down on the desk. I get up and eat.

Horus wore black janes, black jacket, and a black shirt just like me. He had black converse instead of boots. He sits at the desk and puts his feet up on it. "You seem calm," Horus says.

"This is not my first rescue mission Horus," I say. 'It is the first one where the person is someone you really care about and there is a chance, you'll see your father for the first time in 10 years.' I thought to myself.

Horus and I head out to get the rest of our things. Luckily there was a safehouse not to far away that we used to gather some things that we needed. The place that Set had Sadie was in smaller city. It had an abandoned hotel next to the building that Set used as his headquarters. Set managed to buy a building and make it seem like it was some kind of science facility. No one ever thought that this building would be the headquarters of an evil man. Horus and I had packed out bags. We parked our cars in the parking ramp of the abandoned hotel. We were setting up a base in the abandoned hotel for Horus. It took us a few hours to set everything up for him. I turn on the communication devices and Horus and I both take one. I put a gun hiding on my back. I also have one in my jacket along with a couple of knifes.

"You know the plan," I say. "Wait until I have Sadie before you call the police. If I get spotted call the police."

"I got it," Horus says. "Go save her."

I leave Horus to work on hacking into the computers. I stay at the back exit of the hotel. It was midnight. We had spent the whole day preparing. I knew that this would be the best time of day because there would be limited security. "Horus," I say. "Do you have control of the cameras?"

"Yes," He says. "You can go now."

I move quickly from the door of the hotel to the Set's building. I stop at the door. Horus unlocks it. I open it and step through. I look for people. There wasn't anyone around.

"Move to the stairway," Horus says. "She's on the fourth floor."

"How does she look?" I ask walking into the stairway.

"She's sleeping," Horus says. "It's too dark for me to see anything."

I walk up the stairs to the forth floor. "Is it safe to go into the hall?"

"Someone is about to walk around the corner then you can proceed to go right and then go left at the end of the hall," Horus says. We wait a few seconds. "Okay go."

I get out of the stairway and into the hallway. I proceed right all the way to the end of the hall. I see someone walking and back up against the wall.

"It's clear," Horus says. I look over the corner. I continue down the hall. "Right, left, left, right," Horus guides me through the hallways to Sadie's room. "Stop."

I stop in front of a door. I open the door and close it. I walked over to the bed. I sit on the edge. "Sadie," I say. I shake her lightly. Sadie gets up and nearly hits me. She turns the lamp on. Her deep blue eyes looked terrified. "It's me."

"Anubis?" She says. She reaches her hand out to touch my face. She smiles and hugs me. I pull her into a hug. "I'm so glad this isn't a dream."

"Me too," I say. "Let's get you out of here."

Sadie gets up. Sadie wore a white tank top and black shorts. She grabs her boots and throws them on. She then grabs her jacket and throws that on. "Horus," I say. "Is it clear?"

"Yes," He says. "Go."

We exit and shut the door. Sadie had turned the lamp off so it looked like she was still fast asleep. We go into the stairwell by her room. "Wait!" She says. "We have to find Kyle. I told him I'd help him get out of here."

"We don't have time for that," Horus says.

"We have to Horus," I say. "I did leave him all those years ago."

Horus stays silent for a minute. "Okay," He says. "His room is on the fifth floor. But Anubis. Set and Markus also are on that floor."

"I need you to move quickly and quietly," I tell Sadie. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," She says.

We move up the stairs and to the fifth floor. "Guards," Horus says. "When I give you, the signal you need to go right. First door on the left." I wait for Horus to say something. "Go."

Sadie and I quickly move to go right. Once we got to the new hallway, I opened the first door on the left and we both enter. I shut the door and Sadie walks towards the bed.

"Kyle," She says. "Get up."

Kyle turns on the lamp. "Sadie!" he says. "How did you get here?"

"Come on," She says. "Anubis is going to get us out."

Kyle looks over in my direction. "Anubis," He says.

"Hey Kyle," I say. "It's been a while."

Kyle gets up. He had a bruise on his eye and bruises all over his chest. He brown hair was a mess. He pulls a shirt over his head. Sadie hands him a jacket and boots. Once we were ready, we all head out of the room. "There's guards in the stairs." Horus says. "I'm going to open the elevator, it's empty right now."

The doors open and my heart stops. Sadie and Kyle were standing on each side of me. There reactions as surprised as mine. There stood a man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a read suit with a black button up shirt under the suit. "Hello son," Set says. "It's been a while."

 **Here's that next chapter. I think there will be maybe two to three chapters left.**


	25. Chapter 25

Sadie's POV

Before we could respond the guards were around us. Kyle and Anubis moved to block Set from me. "Grab them," Set says. "Bring them to my office." He starts to walk towards his office. "Oh, and someone might want to get Markus."

The guards grab us. We walk silently to Set's office. When we get there Markus and Set were both standing behind Sets desk. There were three chairs instead of the two. The guards set each one of us in the chairs. One of the guards had set all of Anubis's weapons on Set's desk.

"I got to say Anubis," Set says. "It sure took you less time than I thought to figure out where all the graves were."

"It wasn't that hard," Anubis says. "I knew where to find the people who knew the answers."

"I'm quite surprised you are here sooner than I thought. That was quite the accident you were in." Set says.

Images of Anubis knocked out and me screaming for him to wake up played across my mind. I shivered at the thought of that night. "You should've killed me in that accident. That's going to be your downfall."

"Look around son," Set says. "I have the upper hand here. You thought I wouldn't expect you to have a plan. To have Horus as your backup. I know where he is and he'll be joining us soon enough."

"Sir," A guard comes in. "He's gone. We sent some people over there. The computers were there. He was gone though."

"What do you mean he was gone?" Set says. "He can't be far. Go find him!" The guard rushes out the door. Set looks over at Anubis. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Anubis says. "I told him not to tell me." Anubis leans back in his chair. "I knew you'd know. You've known my steps this whole time. I wanted to be ahead this time." Anubis reaches behind him and pulls out a gun. The two guards in the room point their guns at him.

Set held his hands out. "Son," He says. "Put the gun down."

"Anubis," I say. "What are you doing?"

Anubis quickly turns and shoots both of the guards behind us. Kyle and I both stand up and look at the guards and then at each other. Anubis was not here to play Set's games. He turned back to his father. "Don't think I won't do the same to you," Anubis says.

"Put the gun down," Markus finally says. Markus had pulled a gun out. "I will shoot the girl."

Anubis puts the gun on Sets desk. Set takes it and hands it to Markus. Set walks around. Anubis, Kyle, and I were all standing up. Set stops in front of Anubis. "You love Sadie," Set says. "That will be your downfall. The Kane family are no good. Ruby Kane was a good person. I loved her for that. Then Julius Kane came along. Ruby wanted to be with Julius even if it meant tossing her friendship with me aside. As soon as the mission is over what's going to happen Anubis? Sadie is going to live her life in New York. You are going to be back on more spy missions. I'm sure Sadie will find someone else and throw you to the side just like her mother did to me. I'm only helping you son getting rid of her, before she gets rid of you."

"Anubis," I say. "You know that's not true."

"Only yesterday she was kissing Kyle because she lost hope in you Anubis." Set says. "She's probably already moved on."

"If she rather be with Kyle," Anubis says. "That's her choice. I'm not going to let you kill her because of it. Her father and her brother are torn apart. They would do anything to have her returned to them."

"Julius knew this was coming," Set says. Set walks back towards me. "Sadie Kane," He says. "You do remind me of your mother. It's almost a shame I have to kill you."

I roll my eyes. I hated the idea of Set actually liking my mom. I also hated that I reminded him of her. He grabs my arm and pulls me into him. I was facing Anubis and Set was behind me with a knife by the front of my neck. I put my hands on his arm.

Anubis moved closer. "Please," He says. "Don't do this."

Anubis's brown eyes met mine. He was scared. I could tell. "Anubis," I say. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Anubis looked confused. I stamped on Sets foot causing him to release his grip on me. I duck under his arm and walk towards Anubis. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. He looked at my neck to make sure the knife didn't cause any harm. Set looked at us with the knife in his hand. Anubis lets me go and pushes me behind him. He pulled out another gun and pointed it at Set. "It's over, dad." Anubis says. "Horus called the police and they are on there way to take care of you once and for all."

"Drop the gun!" Markus yells. "I won't ask again."

Anubis turns toward Markus. Markus had his gun pointed at me. He gets impatient and fires the gun. I close my eyes preparing for the hit and I hear a second shot go off. I open my eyes and see Kyle on the ground. There was blood coming from his chest. I drop to my knees and try to stop the bleeding. "Sadie," Kyle says. "Go with Anubis."

"No," I say. "I can't leave you."

I look over. Markus had been shot in the arm. Anubis hit him in the head to knock him out. Anubis turned Set. He shot him in the leg. Set falls to the ground. Anubis walks up to Set. "You're going to pay for everything that you did." Anubis knocks him out too. I sit by Kyle. I look down and he was gone.

"Anubis," I say. "He's gone."

Anubis looks at Kyle's body. "I'm sorry Sadie," He says. "He jumped in front of you."

Anubis stood behind me. I lean back and he kneels down and hugs me from behind. I put my head on his chest. I stared at Kyle's dead body. "I promised him he'd get out of this place." I say. "I failed him."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "You didn't fail him. He's free now. He's in a better place."

We sit there until the police come. Once they come in, they guide me and Anubis out of the building. I sat in the ambulance with the paramedic while Anubis talks to the police. I watch as Set and Markus get put into the police car. I turned my attention back to Anubis. I had forgotten how handsome he was. The last time I saw him I thought he was dead. I remember seeing his unconscious body in the upside-down car with blood running down his head. He looked at me and smiled. Him and the police finish up their conversation and he heads over to me.

"How is she?" He asks the paramedic.

"She's fine," He says. "Besides the bruise on her eye, she's fine. She might be in a little shock due to watching her friend die. She also could use some sleep."

"Thank you," Anubis says. "Are we free to go?"

"Yes," The paramedic says. "As long as the police are done with you."

"Thank you," I say.

Anubis and I walk over to a guy his age. He was standing by a car. "Sadie Kane," He says. "I'm Horus Matthews."

"Hi," I say.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Anubis says.

Horus gets in the driver's seat, Anubis in the passenger, and I take the back seat. I stare out the window. It must've been 4am. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Anubis's POV

I look back and see Sadie asleep. "How is she?" Horus asks.

"Alright," I say. "She was a bit shaken up about Kyle. I didn't know he was going to throw himself in front of Sadie. I was about to do that myself."

"I guess she made quite an impression on him," Horus says.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm just glad we have her back and she's safe. Once we get her to the hotel, I'll make sure she gets rest. I'll call Julius."

We get to the hotel. I get out and I open the back door of the car. "Sadie," I put a hand on her arm. "We're here." She moved slightly but I knew she wasn't going to move. I take her seatbelt off and pick her up. Horus holds the doors to go in from the parking garage. We get in the elevator and go to our floor. Once we get her in my room, I set her on the bed. I take off her boots and put them on the floor next to her before putting the sheets over her.

Horus had gone to his room. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. Once I was showered, I put on some sweatpants and call Julius.

"Hello," He says.

"Hello Mr. Kane," I say. "It's me Anubis. I found your daughter. She's safe. Set is in police custody."

"How is she?" Julius asks. "Can I talk to her?"

I look over at Sadie who was sleeping. "She's sleeping right now," I say. "I can have her call you when she wakes up."

"Have her call Carter," Julius says. "He needs to hear from her more than me."

"Sure," I say. "I will bring her to you as soon as she rests. She had to watch someone die for her so she's a little shaken."

"Thank you," Julius says. "Anubis, thank you."

"It's no problem," I say.

"Talk to you when you get here with her," Julius says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say. He hangs up. I finish up a couple of things I notice Sadie moving a lot. She was having a nightmare. I walk over to her. "Sadie," I say. "Your fine, it's safe." Her eyes open. She looked around. Her eyes meet mine. Her deep blue eyes were full of panic but she calmed down once she looked into my eyes.

"Sorry," She says.

"It's fine," I say. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says. "I was reliving Kyle's death."

"Kyle was a good person," I say. "He didn't deserve what happened to him. You should get some rest. I'm going to be next door with Horus."

"Wait," She says. "Please stay."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. She looks down at her shirt. "Can I borrow something not covered in blood?"

"Sure," I say. I get up and find a shirt. I hand it to her. I lay down while she goes to the bathroom to change. She comes back out and lays down. She snuggles up into my chest. I wrap my arm around her. I hold her until she falls asleep. Eventually, I fall asleep with Sadie in my arms. I had her and she was safe. Alive.

I wake up and Sadie was over by the window sitting in the chair. She was on the phone. I looked at the time it was around 2pm. I get up and go to the bathroom. I change into jeans, t-shirt, and my boots. I come out and Sadie was no longer on the phone.

"Hey," She smiles. "I was just on the phone with Carter."

"Was he happy to hear from you?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "He was. He also told me that he met you."

"I had to visit them," I say. "I was looking for you."

"I saw all those bruises and cuts on your chest," She says. "Accident?"

"Yeah," I say. Sadie puts her hands on my chest and leans up to kiss me. I kiss her back quickly before she pulls away. "What was that for?" I ask.

"Coming back for me," Sadie says. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did it because it was my mission," I say. "To get you to your father."

"Oh," She says. I could tell she was disappointed.

"I also did it because I'm in love with you." I say. I put my arms around her waist.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I leaned in and kissed Sadie. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. "I love you Sadie," I say.

"I love you, Anubis," She puts her head on my chest.

"Time to get you home," I say.

I pack up all the stuff I had. Sadie kept my shirt since all she had was what she was wearing. She tucked the shirt into her shorts and threw her leather jacket on over it. She had thrown her boots on. I had given her necklace back so she was also wearing that. We then meet Horus at the car. We drive for a few hours before we get to the Brooklyn mansion. Once we get there I get out and I open Sadie's door. Julius, Carter, and Amos were at the doors. Sadie see them and runs up the steps. Julius hugged her and kissed her head. Amos hugged her and ruffled her hair. Carter hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek. I watch as they all talk. She looks over at Horus and I. She gestures for us to come up to her. We do.

"Thank you," Julius says. He put an arm around Sadie. "For bringing my daughter back to me. I don't know how to repay you for what you two have done for me."

"It's fine," I say. "I'm glad to know she's safe."

Sadie moves from Julius and goes over to her brother. "Anubis," Julius says. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yes," I say.

We walk a little way away. "Thank you," Julius says. "I misjudged you because of Set. You're nothing like him."

"I try not to be," I say. I looked over at Sadie who was laughing at her brother.

"You have my permission," Julius says.

"Permission?" I ask.

"To date her," Julius says. "You've proven to me that you can keep her safe if she needs it. Not that she really needs it. She's independent, brave, and strong. Just like her mother was."

"I love her more than anything," I say. "I won't hurt her. I promise."

Julius heads back over. Amos and Julius went inside. After a moment Carter also heads in. Horus heads back to the car. I was alone with Sadie. "Are you leaving?

"Yeah, back to California. I have to complete my mission, pack my things, quit my job." I explain.

"What? Why?" She asks.

"I think my spy days are over," I say. "Set has been taken down. I also don't have a reason to stay in California. When the girl I love is all the way in New York. I'm going to move here. Maybe apply for the police department."

"You'd seriously leave California to come here for me?" She asks.

"Yes," I say. "I haven't been able to let people in my life without having to worry about Set killing them off. Now, I don't have to worry about it."

She kisses me. I kiss her back. "Don't be gone too long," She says.

"I'll be back in about a week," I say. "I promise."

She kisses me one more time. I turn and head towards the car. I turn around once I got to the car and waved to Sadie. She waves back then heads inside. One more week apart. Then I'll be back to be with Sadie. I went into this mission to destroy my dad. I came out falling in love with Sadie Kane.

 **Well, here's the end of another story. Don't worry, I won't be gone long. I have three more-chapter story ideas, I'm thinking about writing another one-shot. I'm also thinking about writing a one-shot sequel to Rough Day. If you haven't read my other Sadie and Anubis stories, you know were to find them. I want to take a moment to thank some of you reviewers. I picked out a few of the reviews that stuck out and I wanted to respond to them.**

 **D Sketchy – I love your comments. You always have something to say about what happens in the chapters.**

 **BlackFlower MistyClan – Your comments sometimes inspired me to get back and focus on the story. I'm glad that you like my stories by the way. I like your stories too.**

 **SheepLover116 – Sorry I took so long that you had to re-read it! I know I get lazy or busy. Writing is one of my hobbies and it makes me glad that people are actually hooked on my stories.**

 **Also, thank you all of you. Even if you reviewed and I didn't shout out. I'm glad you guys are reading and enjoying. You guys are my inspiration. I know, Kane Chronicles doesn't get very much recognition than Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Magnus Chase. I say, everyone is missing out! I love all of you fantastic fans of mine. Thank you, and set the author alerts if you haven't and stay tuned because I have plans for big stories and one of them is a big story.**


End file.
